Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold Year 1
by blacklight werewolf
Summary: This is after Darkness it is a collaboration between me and Arianwen-Crescent. Linebeck, Link and other Nintendo character belong to Nintendo. Anni and a few other characters belong to Arianwen-Crescent. Clare and some characters belong to me.
1. Sunday

Sunday

"Are we there yet?" Clare asked Linebeck.

"No." Linebeck answered.

"When will we be there?" She asked.

"Soon. We'll be there by lunch." He said to the ninja.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap then, wake me when we get there." Clare said, jumping down from the cabin roof to the deck then into the cabin to have a nap.

A few hours later there was the sound of small feet running across the deck.

"Uncle Linebeck!" a small voice yelled. Clare looked up at the ceiling.

"Uncle?!" She said and walked towards the stairs.

"Kid?!" Linebeck shouted.

"Linebeck?!" Another, more familiar and older voice shouted. Clare stared at the roof.

"Okay, this is weird. I somewhat recognize that voice." Clare muttered then walked into the crate that Linebeck likes to hid in.

"OUCH! LINEBECK I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO MOVE THIS STUPID CRATE!" Clare yelled. Linebeck sweat dropped. Clare climbed the stairs to see what the commotion was. Linebeck laid on his back with a thirteen year-old on his stomach and a young eight-teen year-old staring down at him. The older kid looked towards her.

"Clare?" He said.

"Link?" Clare asked.

"CLARE!" Link shouted running towards her.

"Ohh no." Clare managed to say before she was tackled by Link and they both fell back down the stairs to the cabin. The younger child tugged on Linebeck's coat.

"Are they always this weird?" She asked.

"Yup." Linebeck said as he heard Clare yelling at Link to get off of her. Then they heard a set of heavy boots running up the stairs. Link appeared, shortly followed by a frying pan and a bottle with a fairy in it.

"You missed me Clare." Link laughed then he fell over the railing and into the bay. Clare climbed up the stairs, looking somewhat angry. Clare looked at the young girl, who hide behind Linebeck. She then looked at Linebeck.

"Some introductions would be nice." She said to him.

"Right. Anni this is my navigator, Clare. Clare this is my niece Anni." Linebeck said as he stepped aside to show Clare the little girl. Clare crouched down and smiled to Anni, who hid behind Linebeck again.

"Hello, Anni. I'm Clare." Clare said smiling; she then looked up at Linebeck. "Wait. You," Clare pointed at Linebeck. "Have a niece? And you didn't tell me!" She stood up and glared at him. Linebeck shrugged his shoulders.

"You never asked." He said. Link finally climbed back out of the bay. Anni looked over at Link, "Mr. Link. When did you learn how to swim?" She asked as she tugged on Link's tunic. "And you are all wet. How do you know my uncle?" Anni asked him. Linebeck laughed and picked up his niece.

"Anni. One question at a time." He told her.

"But Uncle!" Anni whined.

"One question at a time. Or you won't get the present I brought you." Linebeck scolded.

"No fair that's blackmail." Anni complained.

"She knows what blackmail is. What have you been teaching her Linebeck?" Clare said to him.

"Hey! She works in a bar, don't blame me!" He shouted at his navigator.

"Tavern." Anni corrected. Link walked over to Clare and was about to poke her to start questioning her.

"Close enough." Linebeck said. Anni started to tug on Linebeck's coat again.

"Auntie is going to so happy you're home." She said happily. Clare looked at Linebeck with wide eyes.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!" She shouted. Linebeck took a step back and waved his hand in the air.

"No, no. She's my aunt too." He said defensively. Clare looked at him then to the shore.

"I'll believe you...for now." She said, and then she was poked in the side by Link.

"So, Clare. Where were you, and why are you working for Linebeck?" He asked her, with a serious expression.

"I'll tell you later...maybe....Wait; I see a sheath but no sword. Care to explain why?" Clare glared at Link. He backed away slowly his hands in front of him.

"Well, you see, there was this storm last night, and um....I was ship wreaked..." Link answered. Clare glared harder.

"Which ship?" She asked.

"Ummm. The king of red lions." Link said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Clare twitched.

"WHAT?!" Clare yelled and sparks started floating around her. Clare then felt someone tugging on her shorts so she looked down.

"Miss Clare. I can explain it better." Anni said. Clare took a deep breath and calmed herself down before crouching down to Anni's level.

"Okay. Shoot." Clare told the young girl.

"Okay this is really big evil thing that lives in a cave on an island in the middle of a lake, surrounded by poisonous fog. And he can make storms and he stole, Mr. Link's Master Sword thingy." Anni explained, "It's not Mr. Link's fault it Akaimara's fault." Anni finished. Clare looked at Anni.

"Akaimara?" She questioned.

"An evil shape shifting beasty thing that wants to eat me so I can't fulfill the family legend." Anni explained again.

"Oh! And this important why?" Clare questioned.

"I can light stuff on fire." Anni said happily. Clare then started tugging one of her ears and her hair.

"Along with other things I have yet to master." Anni said playing with her belt buckle. Clare hummed quietly.

"Prove it. Light Link's hat on fire." Clare whispered to the child.

"Okay." Anni said and snapped her fingers. Link looked around.

"What smells like burning wool?" He questioned. Linebeck looked at him.

"Kid your hat is on fire." He stated.

"Ah!" Link screamed, took off his hat and chucked it in the bay, before diving after it. Linebeck looked down at Anni.

"Anni, it's not nice to light people's hats on fire." He scolded.

"I'm sorry, Miss Clare told me to do it." She confessed. Linebeck glared at Clare, who turned to him.

"What? I was testing her." Clare said to him, as Link climbed back out of the water.

"Right." Linebeck said to her. Link raised his arms and looked down at himself.

"Great. I'm cold and wet again." He complained. Anni looked up at him.

"I can fix that." She offered. Link backed away slowly.

"No no, it's fine." He told her. Anni gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please! I promise not to light you on fire again." She added. He caved. 

"Okay fine." Link said and stood still. Anni giggled cutely and swings her hand that creates a breeze. Link was quickly dried.

"Yes. I'm dry and warm." Link said hugging himself before he looked down at Anni.

"How did you do that?" He asked, Anni looked at him.

"It's my job." Anni said to him, Link then pulled out the Wind Waker.

"This is what I use to change the wind." He said holding it.

"I only have to swing my hand." Anni said smiling. Clare laughed and poked Link.

"Well anyways. Who else is here?" Clare asked Link.

"Tetra, the boys, Medli, Makar, Komali and I think that's everybody." Link said putting his hand on his chin in thought. Anni looked up at them.

"And Mr. Gonzo is kinda weird. Wait, they are all kinda weird." Anni said to them. Clare flinched when she heard Gonzo's name. Anni then looked at Linebeck.

"Oh yeah. Uncle Linebeck. Happy hour has started." She told him. Linebeck's eyes widened, he then picked up Anni and bolted for the tavern. Link looked at the dust trail left by Linebeck.

"Wow. I didn't know he could move that fast." He said. Clare laughed and started walking.

"I hid all the rum." She told him. Link laughed and walked beside her.

"I wonder if he knows that Anni's only going to give him one glass, if he's lucky." He asked.

"Maybe." Clare laughed again and turned to Link.

"Race you." She said before she started to run. Link blinked then ran past her. He heard Clare gasp followed quickly by a thud. Link turned around to see Clare on her stomach, three inches away from a big yellow fox.

"Owww...Keaton....Yay!" Clare said and hugged the yellow fox.

"Oi! Let me go...Nero! SAVE ME! Tell her to let me go!" The Keaton yelled, trying and failing to get away. Another Keaton appeared and blinked.

"I know you." He said pointing to Clare, who looked up at him.

"You do?" She asked, letting the other Keaton go, who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah...well sorta anyways. Except you were wearing a white dress and had wings." He told her. Clare tackled him.

"Do not speak of that." She told him. Link started to poke Clare in the back.

"Clare. Anni's on the road ahead." He said to her. Clare released Nero and watched him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"If you don't hurry up, there is not going to be any lunch left." She yelled down to them. Clare got up and disappeared only to reappear behind Anni.

"Someone mention food." Clare asked. Anni looks up not surprised at all.

"Yeah inside." She pointed. Clare walked calmly inside, just as Link was cresting the hill. The two outside then heard.

"Miss Clare!" BANG! Anni and Link turned and ran inside to see a dog pile of pirates and at the bottom was Clare. Anni whistled sharply, they turned to her.

"Everyone go sit down!" She commanded. They quickly scurried off to their seats saying, "Yes Miss Anni." Clare took a large gasp of air and sat up.

"Thanks Anni. Where did you learn to do that?" She questioned the young girl.

"I gotta clear the bar out somehow." Anni said. Clare smiled and sat down in between Linebeck and Link. Lunch was served and all chaos broke out. The pirates were fighting to get something that was at one end of the table and everyone else wanted what was at the other end. Clare eventually got up and walked over to Gonzo.

"Gonzo, can you pass a pork bun over, please?" She asked the pirate. Gonzo smiled widely.

"Of course Miss Clare!" He said and reached for the pork bun but his hand got smacked away by Niko. Gonzo glared and shoved Niko away and took the pork bun and put it on Clare's plate.

"There you go Miss Clare!" Gonzo said smiling to her.

"Thanks Gonzo." Clare said walking back over to her chair. Link and Linebeck gave her disbelieving looks. Anni came out then.

"Can someone help me? I can't reach the high cabinets." Anni said with her hair tied back and an apron on. Clare looked over at Link.

"Link go help her." Clare said taking a bite out of her pork bun.

"Why do I have to? I'm hungry." Link complained.

"Because I told you to." Clare said again, reaching over to grab her water.

"I'll go help her." Linebeck said standing up and walking to the kitchen, leaving that side open to Nudge, who shuffled his chair closer.

"So, Miss Clare, where have you been?" He questioned her. Anni's voice was then heard through the kitchen doors.

"Nudge, move your chair back where it belongs. Don't make me come out there." She shouted. Nudge shuffled back. Clare leaned over to Link,

"What did she do to get them to behave so well, when they aren't fighting over food?" She questioned her little brother.

"She lit Gonzo's pants on fire and threatened to do the same to everyone else if they didn't do as they were told." Link said managing to swipe a bun from Niko.

"Hey!" Niko yelled. Link licked the bun.

"Now you don't want it." Link said smiling as he bit into the bun. Niko was about to get up when a fresh bun hit him in the head that came sailing from the kitchen.

"Good throw Anni. Can't you lot behave yourselves for five minutes?" Linebeck's voice sounded.

"Ow! Bun plus head equals pain." He said, rubbing the abused spot. Anni's head appeared in the little opening.

"If you don't behave, I'll hit you in the head with a cucumber." She threatened, shaking said cucumber. Clare covered her mouth and laughed. Link laughed out loud and was nearly hit with Niko's knife when Clare's fork intercepted, before it turned and stabbed a carrot. Just then a cucumber came flying out of the kitchen hitting Niko in the side of the head.

"I warned you. Next time it's gonna be a potato." Anni yelled, while Linebeck laughed.

"Now before I leave or have to hit someone with a potato, does anyone want something to drink?" Anni said walking out of the kitchen. Several voices rang out at once, Clare sighed before she slammed her empty mug on the table, the room quieted.

"Now you scallywags one at a time. You start Tetra." Clare said calmly. Tetra blinked at Clare,

"Okay. Coffee." She stated. Anni looked over at her.

"Cream, sugar, and or mocha?" Anni questioned.

"What in Din's name is Mocha?" Tetra asked. Clare put her head on the table, getting a rather large headache.

"It is sweet, brown candy kinda thing called chocolate. Do you have chocolate?" Anni asked them.

"No but I'll try it." Tetra said, the pirates gave their order for drinks; most wanted Root Beer even though they didn't know what it was. Link ordered, apple cider (And he said it rather cheerfully), the Rito and Makar ordered water; Linebeck asked for rum and was denied bluntly. Clare asked for heated water.

"Hot water?" Anni questioned.

"Yup. Just hot water. In a teapot, just don't put tea in it." Clare said nodding her head.

"Okay then. Whatever floats your boat." Anni said, went into the kitchen and came back with the requested drinks on a very large tray. The boys chorused a "Thank you Miss Anni." When they got their drinks as did everyone else. Link and everyone, excluding Linebeck, wondered what Clare was going to do with hot water and how to open their drinks. Clare pulled out an owl feather and dipped it into the water for five seconds before pulling it out and sniffing the steam.

"Yum!" She said then poured herself the tea. They didn't expect a blue liquid to flow out of the pot. Many looked at her strange but of course, Clare ignored them. Anni then stretched and yawned.

"You lot behave yourselves while I go put Anni to bed. Clare, where is my gift?" Linebeck asked the ninja/navigator. Clare looked over at him and blinked.

"Oh, right." Clare said putting her teacup down and digging into her pocket. She then pulled out dodge ball sized blue orb then handed it to Linebeck.

"Here you go Anni!" Linebeck said smiling before picking up the little girl and taking her to bed. Anni then tossed the potato over her shoulder and hit Niko in the head...again.

"Night Mr. Link, Mr. Boys, Sir Komali, Mr. Makar, Miss Medli, Miss Tetra, and Miss Clare." Anni called to them.

"Night Anni!" Several voices chorused. After Linebeck had returned from putting the young child to bed then did the integrations start. Since Link was the closest to Clare, he poked her in the side to get her attention then started the questions, in a hushed tone.

"Where have you been for seven years?" He asked her. The others leaned in closer to listen. Clare looked at them before pouring herself another cup of tea. She took a sip before she turned her eyes to the center of the table.

"Fighting darkness for a very long time. Linebeck helped...amazingly enough. Oh and another thing, I am not originally from this time." Clare said still staring at the table. Several gasps were heard around the table. BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Keep it down!" Anni's voice yelled. Clare sighed then everyone looked up at the roof.

"How did she hear us?" Nudge asked.

"She's my boss...future boss anyways. She hears everything." Clare said taking another sip of her tea.

"What do you mean she's your boss?" Mako asked Clare.

"I am the sage of Destiny." Clare said slamming her head against the table. SLAM!

"I thought I told you to keep it down! Next time I'm coming down there!" Anni yelled. Komali looked at the roof, "Now that is just plain creepy."

"How can you be the sage of Destiny? I've seen you for three years back on Outset Island." Link whispered.

"Like I said, I'm not originally from this time." Clare whispered back.

"Then what time are you from?" Tetra whispered darkly. Clare sighed softly.

"Hyrule, 500 years ago, before it was submerged." Clare whispered and looked into her half full cup.

"You're from there!" Tetra and Link whispered. Clare nodded her head.

"What else are you that we should know about?" Tetra whispered darkly again.

"Keeper of the Triforce." Clare whispered then gently placed her head on the table. Anni then came down quietly and stood beside Clare.

"Miss Clare. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She said tugging on her shorts. Link fell off his chair at Anni's sudden appearance.

"Is that why you don't like wearing dresses?" Medli asked her.

"Wearing dresses reminds me too much of what I'm supposed to be instead of what I want to be." Clare said putting her arms around Anni's waist then pulled the miniature girl onto her lap. Anni sat calmly on the ninja's lap and looked at the teacup.

"What does it taste like?" She asked.

"Orange peppermint." Clare said smiling as she gave the cup to Anni. Link made a curious face as he sniffed the tea from the pot.

"I would like some." Linebeck said, Clare smiled and passed him the teapot. It then travelled down the table and ended with Link. Everyone else thought it tasted fabulous, so Link poured himself some and took a delicate sip before he looked down into the cup.

"It tastes magical." He said looked at it wide eyed.

"Yeah. I made it. How many times during our travels, have I said, I'm magic." Clare said pulling the teapot back to her and poured some into Anni's and her cup. Just then Clare yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I think it's time for bed." She said draining the last of her cup. Anni was already asleep on the ninja's lap and had her hands wrapped around Clare's arms. Clare picked her up gently then turned to Linebeck.

"Where is her room?" She asked. Linebeck started towards the stairs.

"Follow me." He said and led her up to the stairs to a door with no numbers on it. He opened the door and went it. Clare followed, saw a bed and put the girl down, or at least attempted to.

"Um...Linebeck? Help?" She said to him. Linebeck chuckled before poking Anni behind the left ear. Anni went limp so Clare tucked the young girl in before closing the door behind her. She turned to go back down the stairs when Linebeck grabbed her arm.

"You could sleep in the library." He said opening another door, Clare nodded and entered the library, curled up on a couch and fell asleep.


	2. Monday

Monday

"Hey. Clare." A voice said above her head. Clare grumbled and rolled over so she was facing the back of the couch. She felt someone poking her in the side so she swatted the hand away.

"Clare...Time to get up." The voice said again.

"Muh...Five more minutes." Clare said pushing her face in to the couch. Then she felt someone sit on her legs, so Clare opened her eyes and looked at the person sitting on her. Link sat on her legs with no shirt on...Clare's reaction: Wide eyes, pale then red face before her ninja strength came in.

"PUT A SHIRT ON!" She ordered him, shoving him off her legs. Link sat down on the edge of the couch when Clare had pushed him. He smiled evilly at her before he reached towards her. Clare's eye twitched, just as the boys walked by to go down for breakfast. Gonzo being one of the tallest looked inside to see Link approaching Clare with a very dark smile on his face.

"GONZO TO THE RESCUE!" He shouted and ran into the room. Link side stepped the barrelling pirate and hugged Clare. And since he was taller than her he had lifted her feet off of the ground. Link then turned and walked down the stairs with a grumbling Gonzo following him, Clare was too shocked to do anything, let along say anything. Link then nearly tripped over Anni with a tray of food. Anni looked up at him.

"Morning, Mr. Link." She said smiling up at him then she darts away again.

"Morning, Anni." Link said smiling. Clare was still too shocked to say or do anything. Link walked to the table and put Clare down on a chair, and sat beside her; Gonzo sat on her other side and stabbed a slice of bacon angrily. Link looked over Clare's head at Gonzo just as he did the same. Clare had finally managed to calm herself down enough to move, that and the smell of food cut the shock short. But just as she was reaching for some eggs, Gonzo's hand had the bowl first.

"Here, let me help you Miss Clare." He said and put two scoops full on her plate.

"Thanks Gonzo." Clare said as smiled at him before reaching for the toast, but this time Link beat her to it.

"How many slices do you want, Clare?" Link asked her smiling.

"Um...Two?" Her answer came out as a question as she watched as Link put two pieces of toast on her plate. She then eyed the plate of bacon just as a tray of orange juice walked by. Clare looked over her shoulder in slight question before she made a mad dash for the bacon. Gonzo and Link didn't expect her to do that and had missed. Clare smiled in triumph as she took three pieces of bacon. As she was eating though, Link had offered to get her something to drink.

"No. I'm fine, Link." Clare said as she took a bite out of her bacon. Gonzo smiled slightly in victory.

"Miss Clare. Can you help me today with some things? I need to repair the sails on the ship and you know how I don't like heights." Gonzo asked.

"Sure. After breakfast though." Clare said eating her eggs.

"Clare. I need help fixing the King though." Link whined.

"Well, you can wait until I've gotten the sails down from the ship first." Clare said viciously biting her toast.

"Are you doing that first?" Link grumbled.

"Because Gonzo asked first." Clare said as she took a drink from her juice. Link looked over Clare's head at Gonzo and glared. Gonzo smirked and finished his own food. Clare then finished soon after and followed Gonzo to the ship. She had gotten the sails down and handed them to Gonzo.

"Here you go Gonzo. Now I have to go help Link fix the king then I'm going for a nap in the library." Clare said jumping down from the mast onto the ship's deck. Gonzo nodded sadly knowing he couldn't keep Clare forever. Clare then jumped down from the deck into the sand and walked towards the King of Red Lions that was sitting close to the grass but still on the sand. The King was in several pieces, Link was nowhere to be found.

"Geez, for someone who knows that you were alive at one point in time. You are in a sorry state." Clare muttered.

"I FOUND IT!" Someone yelled from above Clare's head. Clare jumped back in surprise. Anni was sitting in the tree with a sail in her arms.

"What are you doing up there?" Clare asked.

"Looking for a sail. And I found it!" She said. Clare laughed and raised her arms.

"Come down. I'll catch you." She said, Anni smiled and jumped down from the branch and into Clare's arms, where she put her on the ground. They walked back to the King and were looking for the mast when another voice startled Clare.

"Long time no see Clare." A voice coming from the King. Clare jumped back.

"I thought it was un-inhabitated by a soul." Clare said staring at the King. Anni walked over to the head and poked it warily.

"It didn't move." She declared. Clare looked over the side and noticed Link on his stomach laughing. Clare glared down at him before picking up a bucket and walked over to the ocean. She scooped up some water and walked back to Link. Clare then dumped the water over Link, who was still shirtless. Link's laughter stopped and he looked up at the ninja/navigator.

"Nayru, you just ruined all my fun." Link said standing up and wringing out his hair and hat. Clare just rolled her eyes and walked over to a long pole like thing sticking out of the sand. She pulled it out and it was the mast.

"Found the mast." Clare said as she dragged the mast over to the hull. Link snickered and dug in the sand, pulling out the rudder.

"And I found the rudder." Link said putting it near the hull.

"Now all we're missing is half the hull." She said bluntly.

"What do you mean half the hull?" Link asked looking towards the ship. Anni pointed towards the bottom half of where the hull was supposed to be. Only the top half was left.

"Oh." Link said looking at it.

"Hmm." Anni muttered.

"Great." Clare growled and went to pick up a chunk of the hull. A few hours later, they had all the pieces of the hull in a pile by the rest of it.

"It would probably be easier to rebuild the hull." Clare said looking at the pile of broken wood.

"Maybe." Link said also looking at the pile.

"Good that is what we are going to do." Clare said walking over to a felled tree by the beach. She closed her eyes, disappeared; the log was then cut into even cut lumber before Clare reappeared. Link looked at her with wide eyes, while Anni shouted in glee at the lumber.

"Yay! Now we don't need to go look for lumber!" Anni shouted happily. Clare smiled and picked up a piece of lumber.

"Come on! Let's get building." Clare said dragging the wood over to the King. Link shrugged his shoulders and picked up one and put it on his shoulder. By nightfall, they had the King rebuilt but not repainted. Clare, Link and Anni then walked inside and sat at the table weary. Dinner was served and Clare and Link were so mellowed that they really didn't care too much about what they had got. On Link's plate was potatoes and roast. On Clare's was the same but hers had gravy on it. They ate slowly and then went to bed after.


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

Clare was down the stairs on her own this morning, being up before Link that morning. Anni put a plate of bacon on the table, followed by toast, hash-browns and eggs. Clare tiredly put eggs, bacon and hash-browns on her plate. Clare yawned and listened as Link and the boys thumped down the stairs. Link was fully clothed today but with no hat on.

They sat down and Clare look a bite out of her eggs just as Anni came running out.

"DON'T EAT THE-"She shouted by was interrupted by a puff of smoke coming from Clare. The smoke dissipated and in Clare's spot was a fluffy black and white cat, with red around her front paws, blue on her hind paws and a bell around its neck. "Eggs." Anni finished. Link and Linebeck looked at the cat that was sitting on a chair, looking up at them.

"Mraow." It meowed. Anni ran over to the cat.

"I'm sorry Miss Clare!" She said to the cat. "Mraow." She meowed back. Link picked up the cat.

"This cat is Clare?" He asked Anni as he looked at the cat. Anni nodded her head. Link smiled evilly.

"Marrow." Kitty Clare meowed at him. Linebeck quickly saved Kitty Clare from the clutches of evil Link and put her on his chair as he sat on hers. Kitty Clare was now sitting beside Tetra who was staring at her. Clare then stuck her tongue out at her and put her paws on the table to look over it. Tetra laughed and put some cream on a saucer and put it in front of Clare, who purred in delight and licked the cream. Tetra then started to pet Kitty Clare who at first did a cute growl before she started to purr. Tetra smiled and turned to her food. Kitty Clare finished and jumped down from the chair and walked to the fire place, where she then jumped up on a chair and curled up then fell asleep.

"She's just so cute as a cat." Tetra said looking at the cat that was asleep, watching Clare's ears twitch side to side. Link looked over at the fluffy black and white cat.

"Why do I get the feeling she's going to be up to no good today?" Link asked the table as he watched the cat raise her head and gave him a feline smirk.

"When is she never up to no good?" Nudge asked as he ate some toast, being careful about the eggs.

"Good point." Link said, not being reassured at all. Just then Kitty Clare jump from the chair and up the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs, turned around and gave Link the most evil smirks a cat could give then bolted for his room. She then came back down, running top speed with something green in her mouth. Link noticed what it was.

"My hat!" He yelled and chased after the cat. Clare ran out the door and down to the docks. Link followed and managed to corner the cat but Clare ran in between his boots and back towards the tavern.

Clare then realized that yes she was running but she wasn't going anywhere. She looked up and noticed Gonzo holding her.

"Hello Miss Clare." Gonzo said then looked over to Link who was storming his way. He then looked down at the cat in his hands only to find her gone.

"Where did she go?" Gonzo asked as he looked around himself and went around in a complete circle. Anni was walking away, with Kitty Clare looking over her shoulder and laughing evilly in her head. Gonzo saw Anni walking away with Clare.

"How did she....When did she....sigh." Gonzo said as he hung his head in defeat and followed Anni. Anni got inside and grabs a pillow off the couch, puts it on the floor and puts Clare on the pillow. Instantly, Clare yawns, releasing the hat and curling up on top of said hat. Anni quickly whips the hat from underneath the cat and looks at it. Link's treasured green hat was full of holes from Clare's teeth. She sighed and went to sit on the couch behind Clare.

"Better fix this." She said and pulled out her sewing needle. Link then came storming around the dividing wall and saw Anni was concentrating on sewing the hat so she didn't notice him storm around the corner. Link saw the many holes in the hat and shouted.

"What happened to my hat?" He said walking over to Anni, who looked up at him and ended up stabbing herself in the finger.

"OW!" Anni said, putting the injured digit in her mouth. She glared at him.

"Thanks Link. That is exactly what I wanted to do." She grumbled, "And I was being nice, trying to fix your hat before you noticed. I should give it back to Clare." Anni said. Linebeck came to sit beside Anni. He then looked up at Link.

"You just opened up the wrong bottle kid." He said while shaking his head.

"No! Don't give it back to Clare. I'm sorry Anni; let me see your finger." He said while crouching down in front of her. Anni pulled her hand back.

"It's not that big of a deal." She said then picked up the needle again to concentrate on her sewing. Link sighed and sits on the floor by Anni's knees. Kitty Clare opened one of her eyes and looked at Link.

"Mraow." She meowed then went back to sleep. Link looked at the cat when she meowed.

"How much longer is she going to be a cat?" He asked. Anni looked up at the clock, having finished his hat.

"Another two hours. Here's your hat." She said while handing him his hat back. Linebeck had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Thanks...It smells like oranges." He said.

"Well before I fixed it, Clare decided it would make a good bed." Anni said, getting up to get dinner ready.

Two hours later, Link went down the stairs trying to figure out where the holes where.

"She did a good job." He said then saw a puff of smoke coming from the fire place. He walked over to see Clare on her back, with one hand over her stomach and the other above her head. Link smiled evilly then disappeared only to reappear with a bucket of cold water. Gonzo, who was walking by, notice Link about to pour water on a human Clare, who was sleeping. So what does Gonzo do? He tackles Link. The bucket of cold water flew out of Link's hands, turns upside down, the water falls out of the bucket onto Clare, who sits up and with a scream and the bucket lands on her head. Gonzo and Link stopped and looked at the girl. Sparks started to crackle around her.

"Oh! Din! RUN!" Link and Gonzo said, turning around only to come to a stop with in front of thirteen year old with a wooden spoon, tapping it on her arm and a towel in her other hand.

"I think you two have some explaining to do." Anni said to them. Clare had stood up and took the bucket off of her head, taking deep breaths so she didn't combust and burn the place down. Anni passed the towel to Clare who took it and whipped the water off of her. Anni then pointed to Link.

"You get the mop." She said then pointed to Gonzo, "You get a broom. And neither of you are getting dessert." Anni commanded.

"Yes Miss Anni." Gonzo and Link said and went to get their assigned item. Anni sighed and shook her head. Tetra, the other boys, Komali, Makar, and Medli came down stairs to see Clare, human, wet and NOT happy, Link and Gonzo, mopping and sweeping the floor, Linebeck sitting at the table reading a map and Anni shaking her head.

"I don't think I wanna know." Tetra said taking a seat beside Linebeck. Clare grumbled and sat beside Tetra, while rubbing her hair with the towel. After they finished dinner, Anni brought out pumpkin pie and Clare squealed happily.

"Yay! Pumpkin pie!" Clare said happily as she cut herself some pie and put it on her plate. She finished eating her pie and leaned back in the chair and smiled evilly at Link and Gonzo, who were sitting in front of the fire place, looking depressed.

"Serves them right." Clare grumbled as she stood up and stretched.

"Oh, it's good to be human again. Even though being a cat did have its perks, it is good to have my thumbs back." Clare said as she grabbed her wrist and stretched her arms. Clare then yawned then turned to the others as Anni was shooing Link and Gonzo away from the fire.

"I'm going to bed, nights." Clare said then ran up the stairs.


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

Clare got up at the same time as Link and walked with him down the stairs. A seven-teen year old was setting the table when they came down.

"Morning guys!" She said happily.

"Adda, guhha, i...She's pretty!" Link said pointing to the girl.

"Is that the only thing you can say? Din you're usually more articulate." Clare said and gently pushed aside by Linebeck.

"Morning Anni. What's for breakfast?" Linebeck asked as he sat down at the table.

"ANNI!" The two others yelled. They looked at the girl and blinked.

"Well no wonder I got turned into a cat yesterday. There be witches here." Clare said as she walked over to her seat. A plate was placed in front of Clare as she sat down and looked at the food.

"This isn't going to transform me into something else, is it?" She asked as she poked at her food.

"I supervised everything. It's safe." Anni said sliding a plate over to Link and Linebeck. The boys came down soon and the fight for food started. Clare was slapping any hand that got too close to her food for her liking, Linebeck had repeatedly pulled his own plate away and Link was fending off Niko.

"Give me back my bun you little weasel!" Link shouted as Niko swiped his bun.

"This is revenge for stealing mine that night." Niko said as he licked the bun.

"Why you little!" Link said then was about to jump up to strangle Niko when a spoon connected with both their heads. Anni had hit both boys and was tapping the spoon against her arms and tapping her foot.

"If any of you want your breakfast, I suggest you calm down. Lest I take it away." Anni said. Anni then gave Link a new bun.

"Now hush!" She said while walking back into the kitchen. Clare looked over at Linebeck

"Linebeck, your family is not normal." She said.

"And you are?" He questioned.

"Touché." Clare said as she picked up her fork and stabbed an egg.

"Anni, can I have a coffee?" Tetra yelled over the boy's shouts.

"Sure." Anni called back from inside the kitchen. Minutes later, Anni was again rushing outside the kitchen getting orders for drinks, Clare had her tea again, Linebeck had a glass of water and Link had something pink. Clare finished eating and was now watching everyone else eat while sipping her tea. Including watching Linebeck, watching Anni's feet.

"Anni where are your shoes?" He asked.

"My shoes. My shoes are MIA." She said as she continued to run about.

"Don't you have another pair?" He asked his niece.

"Uhh, no." She said as she whizzed by again. Clare looked up from her tea and blinked.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" She asked Link, who was stuffing his face full of food.

"Hmm, oh, ah." He tried to get out.

"Swallow then talk." Clare said just as Anni said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Link rubbed his head.

"What is she, my mom?" He said and turned to Clare.

"Nope but I am you're sister, and don't talk with your mouth full, pig." Clare said as she snorted at him.

"I'm not a pig; you just don't have a sense of humour." Link declared.

"Me, not have a sense of humour, remind me again who managed to ..." Clare has started her rant.

Halfway through Clare's rant...

CRASH

"Crap! Where's that bloody broom?" Anni said. She had knocked over a bunch of plates.

"Do you want help?" Linebeck asked.

"No I got it." Anni said and cursed in Old Hylian. Clare stared at her.

"Did she just ....she did! Oh My Goddesses." Clare said. Tetra looked at her.

"You speak Old Hylian?" She asked.

"I was born then. It is my native language. It took me one and a half years to learn this one, and I'm still trying to figure out the Ancient one." Clare said.

"So what did she say?" Tetra asked the ninja.

"Let's just say, it's out of character for Anni." Clare said and finished her tea. The cursing continued to get worse until Anni fell out the door.

"Foot plus glass equals pain!" She said and hopped around.

"And that's why you were shoes." Linebeck said.

"Would if I had any!" Anni yelled at him. Linebeck stands up.

"Bloody women are such klutzes." He muttered.

"OI!" Clare yelled to him, "We are not klutzes. We just give men a chance to 'sweep us off our feet'." Clare said with gusto.

"Well, can someone sweep me off my feet, and the floor while they're at it." She said. Link stood up quickly.

"I'll sweep you off your feet!" He declared.

"You already did that once." Anni said.

"Yeah, he already did that once." Tetra snickered. Clare rolled her eyes. Anni shakes her head and hops down the hall and into the bathroom. Clare then started to twitch. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Gonzo asked.

"No...I haven't pulled a prank in...I don't remember. If I don't bug someone soon, I'll go crazy." Clare said as she sat on her hands. Anni comes back with a broom and a pair of sandals that she found in her room.

"Why don't you go bug the Keatons. They are known for their pranks." Anni suggested. Clare sprung to her feet and ran out the door to go play with the Keatons.

Clare came back just before supper with a jar full of Keaton fur.

"Here. I out pranked them." She said then put the jar in front of Anni. Anni blinks up at Clare.

"Uhh, thanks, "Anni sniffed the air, "Oh no! The buns!" She said then rushed into the kitchen. Clare raised her eyebrow in a 'what just happened' kind of way and took her seat at the table. Anni reappears with a bunch of slightly crispy buns and sets them on the table.

"Got them before they became charcoal." Anni said as she put them on the table. Clare picked up her fork and poked the nearest bun.

"Are they safe?" She asked as she stared at the buns. Anni glared at the ninja, picked up a bun and chucked it at Clare, who caught it in her mouth.

"Yup they're safe." Clare managed to say before she was smacked by Anni with her ever present wooden spoon.

"OWWW!" Clare said as she ducked her head and put her hands over her newest bruise.

"What the hell was that for?!" Clare shouted.

"You make it sound like my food is going to kill you geeze!" Anni said as she stormed into the kitchen. Linebeck sat down beside Clare.

"She takes her cooking quite seriously. I think you offended her." He said.

"I'm being cautious. I don't want to get turned into a cat again. Once is enough, thank you." Clare said as Link sat down on Clare's other side.

"What is Anni cooking for supper?" He asked as he grabbed a bun. Linebeck sniffed the air.

"Smells like, potatoes, corn, carrots and..." Sniff Sniff "Oh, she's cooking steak." Linebeck said as sat up straighter. Everyone but Clare looked at him as she nodded.

"Okay that sounds good." Clare said as Link leaned over.

"What's steak?" He questioned the ninja.

"Wait and see." Clare said as she cut her bun in half. Since Clare didn't answer his question, Link leaned back and looked over her shoulder at Linebeck.

"Hey, Linebeck, What's a steak?" He questioned him.

"The most delicious thing in the world." Linebeck said as he started to day dream about the last time he had Anni's steak.

"You're lucky to be here when she does cook steak. We can't have it because we're out at sea." Linebeck complained.

"Where are we going to get a steak and where are we going to store it Mister." Clare grumbled.

"We could always get Anni to enchant a trunk before we leave." Linebeck said coming out of his day dream. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Why doesn't she enchant that stupid crate of yours?" Clare suggested.

"I hide in that crate, thank you very much." Linebeck said as she stuck his nose in the air.

"Pansy." Clare muttered under her breath. Anni walked by with carrots and corn on the table.

"What are you doing hiding in a crate? You are one of the few members of this family who can use a sword!" Anni said. Clare fell off her chair at that information.

"WHAT! You really are a chicken!" She said standing up.

"I'm not a chicken. I just like my limbs where they are." Linebeck said rubbing his arms. Clare looked up at Anni.

"Mom used to kick his ass at least once a week. I was left to bandage the cuts and bruises, of the one I thought as my 'BRAVE UNCLE'." Anni said as she walked back into the kitchen. Link looked over at Linebeck.

"You got your ass whooped by a chick! PANSY!" Link laughed. Linebeck reached around Clare and smacked Link.

"My sister was one of the scariest pirates on the ocean! She could scare off Jolene." Linebeck explained. Clare snickered.

"Pansy." Clare snickered under her breath. Linebeck smacked Clare on the head.

"I'M NOT A PANSY!" He yelled. Clare put her hands on her head.

"Why is everyone hitting me?" She said as she rubbed her head.

"Your head is an easy target." Linebeck snickered. Clare elbowed him in the ribs.

"Your ribs are an easy target." She said as Linebeck rubbed his rib cage.

"Ow, that hurt thank you very much!" He said to her. Clare laughed.

"I barely even touched you. You are a pansy!" Clare laughed again.

"No I am not. My ribs were broken. They never set properly!" Linebeck whined. Clare looked at Anni, who was bringing out the potatoes.

"My mom had a nasty streak. She brought the flat of her blade across his ribs about two years ago." Anni explained. Clare raised an eyebrow at Linebeck.

"That was two years ago. You are a PANSY!" Clare laughed again.

"How about I break your ribs and see how you feel?" Linebeck said cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"I would like to see you try!" Clare glared at him. Anni stood in between them.

"Do I need to separate you two?" She questioned them while tapping her foot. Link put his elbow on the table and put his head on his hand.

"They fight like an old married couple." Link grumbled quietly. Clare then elbowed him in the ribs. Anni looked over at Link.

"Do I have separate you three?" She corrected herself. Clare put her head on her knuckles.

"I'd rather sit beside Gonzo right now." She said. Suddenly Link slides out of view and Gonzo slides into his place.

"Where did you come from?" Clare said looking up at him.

"Well you did say you would rather sit beside me." Gonzo pointed out. Clare nodded her head. Anni then came out with the steak.

"If you guys don't act your age, you don't get any dinner." Anni said. Clare looked at her then back to the table.

"Okay." Clare said and pretended to die. Anni then hit Clare with her spoon again.

"Quite being melodramatic!" Anni ordered.

"I'm 525 years old, and you said to act my age!" Clare said.

"You're 25, TRY ACTING LIKE IT ONCE!" Anni shouted. Clare slumped down in her chair while Linebeck snickered. Anni whacked him in the ribs with the spoon end of her wooden weapon.

"And that goes for you too mister. Your 29, for Din's sake. You're one of the older people here!" Anni lectured. Linebeck crossed his arms.

"Who does she think she is, my mother?" Linebeck asked.

"If granny could see you now, she would be rolling around in her grave." Anni said. Clare covered her mouth to hold back the laugh waiting to break out.

"You didn't even know your grandma, how would you know?" Linebeck sat up and shouted at his niece. SMACK

"Just because I never actually met her, doesn't mean I don't know what she's like!" Anni said shaking the spoon. Clare snorted in humour and nearly fell out of chair. Anni storms out of the room muttering.

"Sometimes I swear I'm running a day care not an inn. I'll be in the library!" She said. Clare then fell out of her chair and laughed loud and hard.

"OH MY GODDESSES! Is it always like this? I could get used to this place...Isn't Anni having dinner?" Clare asked. Link thought.

"Actually, I don't think she's had a meal with us." He said. Clare then sat up.

"That can't be healthy." She said as she stood up.

"And that is coming from you miss piggy, snort snort." Linebeck said while poking Clare is the side with his finger. Clare glared down at him and balled up her fist. Linebeck shuffled away.

"Sorry sorry." He said as he shuffled. Clare nodded and sat down at her chair and stabbed a nearby steak. She started to cut it.

"Wow, I've never had a steak that I could actually cut." Clare said as she cut the steak into chunks. Linebeck was already on his second steak. Clare looked over at him.

"Glutton." She said under her breath.

"Says the one who hasn't even tried hers yet." Linebeck said. Clare rolled her eyes and looked at the center of the table. The boys had a fork in the last steak.

"You've already had yours!" Nudge yelled.

"So you've already had two!" Senza yelled back.

"This coming from the guy who had three!" Gonzo yelled.

"Does anyone care that I haven't had one yet!" Niko said.

"NO!" The three taller ones said. Niko ducked his head. Clare sighed and put half of hers on Niko's plate. He looked at her.

"I doubt I could eat all that anyways." Clare said as she sat back down. Niko hugged her leg.

"THANK YOU MISS CLARE!" He shouted.

"Okay, quit humping my leg." Clare said with a blank look. Linebeck nearly choked on his steak. Clare pushed her glass of water over to him. He took in and downed the entire thing before laughing.

"I'm good." Linebeck snickered to himself. Clare shook her head at him and finally bit into her steak. Her eyes widened and she looked down at her plate.

"For once I regret being generous." She confessed as she ate the rest and looked at Link who had globs of potatoes and corn on his plate. His eyes were shifting side to side; making sure no one stole his dinner. Then when his food was safe he started to stuff his face. Clare couldn't help the joke coming to her head.

"Need a shovel?" She questioned him. He looked up at her and glared, with his cheeks puffed out, he didn't look very menacing when he looked like a chipmunk. Clare starts laughing at him. Link has a 'what' look on his face. Linebeck poked his cheek.

"You look like a chipmunk." He told the young man. Link put his hands on his cheeks and swallowed what was in his mouth then chokes. Clare starts laughing as she leans her chair back.

"No Clare. I really think he's choking." Linebeck said.

"I know. That's why it's so funny." She laughed. Linebeck goes and give Link the Heimlich. Link then started to cough.

"What have we learned?" Linebeck said standing him up.

"Chew than swallow." Link gasped out. Clare leaned farther back while laughing. The chair legs slipped out from under her and she fell on her back, knocking the wind out of her. Clare started to cough as she rolled onto her stomach. Linebeck went over to Clare and wraps an arm around Clare's mid section and picks her up while standing the chair up with his foot.

"Breath Clare." He ordered her. Clare took one deep breath after the other until she could breathe normally. Linebeck sat down after putting Clare back in her chair.

"Anni is like a safety net." He muttered, "People get hurt and nearly die when she's not around." He grumbled. Clare was back in her seat and breathing normally and Link was eating way slower than before.

"We may not have a safety net. But we do have a first aid team...A one man first aid team." Clare snickered to herself. Linebeck looked at Clare's back.

"You have a chair shaped bruise on you back." He stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." Clare said.

"Now don't be like that." Linebeck said pointing a fork at her.

"Why are you threatening me with a fork?" Clare asked. Linebeck looked at the fork in his hand.

"I'm not threatening...," He removed the fork form his hand, "I'm not threatening you with a fork." He said.

"Then why were you waving it around?" Clare asked.

"It was in my hand at the time." Linebeck said waving his hand around. Clare raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are going to hit someone if you keep waving your hand around." Clare stated. Linebeck sighed put the fork on the table and stood and walked up the stairs.

"Geeze Clare, your making everyone leave tonight." Link chuckled. Clare glared at him and kicked him in the shin. His hand went down to hold his now throbbing shin. Clare chuckled to herself as everyone shuffled away from her.

"Moody ninja." Mako said from the other end of the table. Clare sat up and everyone jumped.

"I'm bored. Time to play in the rafters." Clare said as she jumped from her seat and into the rafters above their heads.

"Oh look a dust bunny." Clare's voice said. She picked up the dust bunny and walked over to stand over Niko. She dropped it and it landed in his cup with a tiny plunk. Niko picked up the cup and looked at the dust bunny.

"There is a dust bunny in my drink...Oh well." He said and threw the cup up and it landed on Clare's head. She growled but didn't combust. She picked the glass off her head and put it on a string and hung the string in front of Link's face.

"AHHH GHOST CUP!" He fell back off his chair and Clare laughed.

"Link, quit being a Linebeck." Tetra said. Clare had to sit down because she started laughing so hard. The string loosened around the cup and Clare pulled the string back up. She leaned down and looked at them all.

"This is TOO easy." She said and sat back up. She listened for sounds up stairs.

"It's too quiet up there. What is going on up there, time to go find out." Clare said as she dropped down beside Tetra, who looked over at her and sipped her coffee. But inside her head she was screaming. Clare looked over at her then snickered before standing up.

"I'm going up stairs. SO you are free... For now." Clare said as she laughed evil and climbed the stairs. Clare was staying in the shadows and watching where she stepped since if you make one sound you were caught. She poked her head around the open library door and Linebeck was lying on the couch with Anni's head in his lap, she was sound asleep and Linebeck had his nose in a book. Linebeck plus book equals a confused Clare and her four other personalities. _Linebeck with a book...WE ARE CONFUSED! _..._Linebeck acting sweet! WE ARE VERY CONFUSED!!!!!!! _

"Yes, Clare, Can I help you?" Linebeck asked without looking up. Clare twitched. _Busted. _She came around the corner and sat on the couch opposite him.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked him.

"I have a sixth sense for you. Kinda like radar. Claredar. Also you made the stairs creak on your way up." Linebeck explained. Clare growled before she stood up and walked out the door and back down stairs. Before she comes back up to glare at him.

"What she doing asleep, on the couch I use to sleep on." She questioned him. Linebeck then raised his eyes to her and hushed her. Clare's eyes twitched and she opened the window and jumped out to land on the ground. She then ran over to the SS Linebeck and went to her cot. When she curled up on her cot did she fall asleep, but of course what ninja ever truly falls asleep.


	5. Thrusday

Thursday...

"Wakey Wakey, little ninja." A deep voice called. Clare grumbled and waved the blunt end of one of her kunai knives.

"Clare get up. It's almost noon. You missed breakfast and you're going to miss lunch if you don't get up soon." Linebeck called to her. Clare poked her head out from the covers and looked up at him.

"Ugh..." She said and sat up before she started to fall back into bed.

"Don't make me get a bucket of water." Linebeck said as he watched Clare stop mid fall before going back into her sitting position.

"Good little ninja." Linebeck said.

"Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm little." Clare grumbled as she swung her legs over the edge of the cot. Linebeck muttered something under his breath that Clare didn't catch with her super hearing ears.

"What was that?" Clare asked him. He looked around like he got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"What...nothing. I didn't say anything." He said and went up to the deck. Clare started glaring at the entrance to the deck. She stood up and took her hair out of the elastic and ran a hand through it as she climbed up onto the deck. Linebeck was crouched down and glaring at a stain on his deck.

"What are you looking at?" Clare asked.

"There is a stain on my deck." Linebeck said.

"Hmm." Clare said as she walked to crouch beside him.

"So there is." She said and stared at the deck. Linebeck stood up and went on a rant. Clare raised her eyebrow at him and drew a circle on around the stain with her finger counter clockwise and the stain slowly faded away.

"There. Gone." She said as she stood up. He looked at the spot the stain was then at Clare to notice that her hair was down.

"Your hair's down." He stated.

"Yeah, your point being?" She asked.

"I like it down." He said.

"Okay then." Clare said then tied it back quickly while turning around, missing the disappointed look on Linebeck's face.

"Well I'm going to get some lunch...What's Anni making anyway?" She asked Linebeck.

"I don't know. I do know that it smells good." Linebeck said and walked a head of her. Clare leapt over the railing.

"Wait for me you jerk!" She yelled at her boss. Linebeck held up a bag of rupees.

"I wouldn't call the person who pays you a jerk. He just might cut your pay roll." He said jingling the bag.

"I'll call you a jerk all I want!" Clare yelled. Linebeck opened the bag and pulled out a 500 rupee.

"Hello Mr. 500." He said holding it above his shoulder.

"You don't even pay me that much." Clare said. Linebeck flicked his wrist and two 500 rupees where there.

"If you are trying to bribe me, money won't work." Clare said as she crossed her arms. He flicked his wrist again and a third one came.

"Still won't work." Clare said. Linebeck tossed the three 500 rupees back in the bag and tied the string.

"Then I guess these are now mine. Thanks Clare." Linebeck said.

"HEY!" Clare said then grumbled, "I hate you." She hissed at him.

"According to these, you love me." Linebeck said. "There is a lovely pistol in the store in town." He said smiling.

"Humph...you most likely won't even buy that pistol since you are a money hog, and you probably don't know how to use said pistol." Clare said as she walked past him to the inn. He noticed the scar on her right shoulder but decided not to mention it.

"Humph, I do too know how to use a pistol, and yes I'm going to go buy it." Linebeck said as he walked past Clare.

"No you won't, that's my cash and I know you won't!" Clare said as she chased after her boss.

"That pistol will look nice at my hip, don't you agree Clare?" Linebeck asked. Clare rolled her eyes.

"If it was a fashion accessory then maybe but then again..." Clare said and snickered.

"Humph. Fine your loss, don't come crying to me when you're backed into a corner and out of ideas...I ain't saving your sorry ass." Linebeck said as he walked towards down.

"I DON'T NEED SAVING! I'M PERFECTLY FINE ON MY OWN!" Clare yelled and plopped down in the dust. Linebeck turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was kidding Clare." He said and tossed her the bag or rupees.

"Then what are you going to do?" Clare asked as she caught the bag in her hand and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"I'm going for a walk and you best hang onto that if you go into town the walkways are littered with pit pockets." Linebeck said as he walked away with his hands in his coat pockets. Clare looked at the bag in her hand and tossed it the air then she caught it so she could stash it in her pocket.

"I'll ask Anni which store sells pistols. But for now, I'm hungry." Clare said while she stood and turned to the Inn. Linebeck over heard her and shook his head and continued walking towards the forest near the ranch. Clare turned her head to him.

"Don't stay out too late. I may not show it too much, but I do care about you." Clare said and turned back to the Inn. But he was already out of sight and hearing. Clare shook her head and walked up to the Inn.

"Hello guys." Clare said as she opened the door. No answer.

"Ummm..." Clare said and her ears twitched to light snoring coming from the library upstairs. She walked up the stairs and into the library. Everyone was sleeping; Link and Anni were leaning against each other, Tetra was curled up on a chair, Medli and Komali were also leaning against each other on another couch, the three smaller pirates were leaning against the back of a couch, Senza was leaning against Tetra's chair, Gonzo was lying on the ground, Nudge was laying on the ground in between Medli's couch and Anni's and Makar was underneath a pillow on the last chair.

"So cute." Clare said as she pulled out a pictograph and snapped pictures over everyone. She shook them until the picture appeared then snickered in her head. _Blackmail! _She then yawned and her eyes dropped lower.

"But a nap does sound nice." Clare said as she lay down on the ground next to the coffee table. Gonzo rolled over to her, sensing her presence. Clare turned her head away and fell asleep, facing the door.

An hour later...

Linebeck came in and saw Clare just waking up.

"Have a nice nap Clare?" He asked the ninja. She looked up at him and nodded her head before she sat up.

"Yes I did. Who knew the floor was such a nice place to sleep." Clare said as she rolled her shoulders. Linebeck looked away from the book in his hand and at her.

"Hmm, last time I tried sleeping on the floor, I was sore for the rest of the week." He told her.

"Well, it is a good thing I'm not you then eh?" Clare said as she stood up and grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms forwards then turned to the door. Clare then looked around to notice no one else was in the room.

"Where did everyone else go?" She turned back to Linebeck.

"Anni's making dinner then moving the tables around for karaoke night." Linebeck replied looking up from his book. Clare nodded and looked at him.

"Are you going to sing?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"...." He stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"Yeah I think I will." He said finally. Clare nodded again then chuckled to herself.

"Well I guess I will too." Clare said smiling then she walked out the door and down the stairs.

"This will be an interesting night..." He muttered and closed his book before following Clare downstairs.

"Got that right, I hardly ever sing since way back when." Clare said as she went towards the table to sit at her seat.

"What? Clare you're joining in tonight too. And here I was surprised when Uncle Linebeck said he'd sing. You're going to be very surprised." Anni said from the kitchen. Clare sat down at her chair and looked at the kitchen door.

"Yeah I didn't want to be left out and I didn't want people bugging me to sing anyways so why go through all that trouble when I should just get it over with. And what surprise?" Clare said as she folded her hands and put them on her lap. Anni just giggled covering her smile the way she always does.

"Nope it's a secret..." She said. Clare laughed.

"Then I'll just have to wait. Anni do you have a song list. I want to pick mine out now if you don't mind." Clare said as she watched Anni put the food on the table.

"Song list...oh it's over by the piano." Anni replied pointing to the old worn upright by the fireplace.

"Thanks." Clare said standing up and walking over to the song list. A few minutes later, Clare came back and sat in between Link and Linebeck with a smile on her face.

"Why do I not like that smile?" Link said inching away from Clare.

"Quit being a 'Pansy' Link." Linebeck snickered. Clare smiled and giggled.

"That is also a secret." She said and snagged a plate of food from Nudge's hands.

"Sorry Nudge, but I haven't eaten anything all day." She apologized to the pirate.

"Not a problem, Miss Clare, consider it a fair trade for using you as a pillow." Nudge said walking off to get a new plate.

"I was used as a pillow?" She questioned Linebeck.

"Yes and I have the pictures to prove it." He snickered going to see if his niece needed any help. Clare gasped.

"I was used as a pillow?! I didn't think I was that soft." She muttered to herself and paused.

"You've got pictures!" She growled at Linebeck.

"Yes I do." He replied. Clare growled and muttered in old Hyrulian. She picked up her fork and started to eat her food.

"You want them?" Linebeck asked, flashing the mentioned photos. Clare growled and nodded her head.

"Yes, but I know you won't give them to me. Why? Because you like to black mail me." Clare said as she swallowed her food.

"Clare! I'm insulted that you would even imply such a thing." Linebeck said placing his hand over his heart.

"Who do you take me for?" He asked her.

"You hid in a crate, and I have to save your sorry pansy ass from Jolene every time she comes around. So who do I take you for? A pansy. And yes you have black mail me before, remember when we were fighting the darkness, you showed me a picture upside down on that salvage arm, and that I would get said picture if I let you have alcohol that night." Clare explained with her head on her left arm and her right hand waving around in a circle.

"I'm a changed man Clare...So to prove it, here." He said sticking the photo on the table in front of her.

"Oh Uncle Linebeck can you come give me a hand, I can't reach the all spice." Anni asked from the kitchen. Clare watched with widened eyes and felt ashamed. She stood up.

"I'll be back." She said and poofed away. A few minutes later, a gift appeared on Linebeck's chair and Clare was back in her seat. She pulled the picture towards her and slid it into her pocket.

"Clare that was ridiculously out of character for him...do you think he's faking?" Link asked watching Linebeck through the window into the kitchen.

"He probably has another copy somewhere in his coat. But it's the thought that counts." Clare preached to the boy as she closed her eyes and nodded to herself.

"Nahh, I don't believe it..." Link said leaning back in his chair.

"I watched him change. He wouldn't lie about that kind of thing." He said.

"Maybe you're right. But who knows other than Linebeck. But like I said, it's the thought that counts." She said with a small smile as she leaned backwards to stare at the ceiling. Anni walked out of the kitchen and climbed up on the bar counter with some help from her uncle.

"Alright if you don't live here, GET OUT NOW! OR YOU WILL BE FORCEFULLY REMOVED!" Anni yelled looking very menacing with a large frying pan in hand. Clare jumped in her seat and looked around shocked. Link looked confused.

"Does that include us?" He asked.

"MOVE IT YOU LAZY DRUNKS!" Anni then took her Uncles offered hand and jumped down from the counter. Straightening her dress she smiled innocently at the others and then glared at the drunken men that occupied the other half of the tavern.

"No, she means those dough heads over there." Tetra said pointing to the drunken men. Clare snickered and looked over at Tetra.

"I'm stealing that line." She told the pirate princess. Tetra smirked at the ninja, and then looked over at her.

"Can't you do something about them, Clare? Zap them with magic or toss kunai at them." Tetra asked.

"Umm, I think Anni's got that under control..." Link said pointing to Anni bar tossing the last of the drunks out the door and slamming it shut.

"There...much better." The petite brunette said wiping her hands on her apron.

"What's everyone looking at?" She asked blinking owlishly at the others. Clare looked around at everyone, who was staring at Anni.

"I'm guessing their shocked." Clare said and pulled at her ear.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl clear out a bar?" Anni asked rolling her blue eyes. Clare raised her hand.

"I have. Talim was always chucking people out the door, it was funny to watch." Clare said while she continued to pull on her ear.

"Clare is there something wrong with your ear?" Anni asked sitting down on what be the other side of Linebeck.

"Hmm? Oh, no I tug on my ear when I'm thinking. Nasty habit." Clare said waving her hands in front of her.

"She's lying." Link said as he put his head on his hand.

"I could tell..." Anni said glancing from her boyfriend to her friend.

"Clare?" She said.

"Okay okay. It is bugging me, but nothing to worry about. Just an itch from an old wound. Nothing to worry about." Clare said standing up quickly and backing away from Anni. Anni gave her that "you-can't hide-forever" look before watching her Uncle come back to the table. Clare sat back down and picked at her food, ever once and a while she would tug at her ear. Linebeck glanced at her and then at the gift sitting on the table in front of him.

"And where did you come from?" He asked. Link was about to answer but the look of doom from Clare shut him up quick.

"Not a clue." Clare said as she quickly ate what was left on her plate.

"Hmm..." Linebeck then picked it up and un-wrapped it. The pistol that was in the store was at the bottom of the box.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Linebeck glanced at Clare and then leaned over so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Thank you Clare." He whispered before smiling and acting like nothing had happened. Clare couldn't help the blush that was coming to her face, but she did choke on her water, so if anyone questioned the red face, she had the perfect excuse.

"Cough Cough!" Clare coughed. Linebeck reached over and gave her a quick pat on the back.

"We've been over this Clare...Breath." He said as Anni began to clear the table. Clare gasped and coughed.

"I'm okay..." She whispered as she put a hand on her chest and took deep breaths.

"There's a good ninja, things would be too quiet if we lost you to a glass of water." Linebeck said getting up and helping Anni, the pistol holstered at his hip. Clare ducked her head and coughed the rest of the water out of her wind pipe.

"At least he didn't call me little this time." She muttered with a giggle.

"I think he likes you Clare either that or we're all seeing a side of Linebeck we didn't know existed." Link said picking a piece of meat from his teeth and leaning back in his chair. Clare looked down at her lap sadly.

"He can't like me. I'm too odd to be liked." She said sadly as she fiddled with her hands.

"Clare if that were true, I wouldn't have Link. I'm the High Sage and an outcast, if you haven't noticed I kinda stand out." Anni said as she wiped the table down then started rearranging the tavern. Clare still looked down at her hands.

"I'm going outside for a while; call me when it's my turn." Clare said as she stood and went to the door. Anni sighed and went back to her work muttering, "I can't do anything right." Linebeck silently followed the moody ninja outside and stuck to the shadows of the Inn. Clare sat on the ground in front of the steps and hugged her knees to her chest. She looked up at the stars and put her chin on her knees.

"I know that feeling, Anni..." She said.

"This is not a Clare I like seeing." Linebeck said from the shadows. Clare spun around and looked around, quickly whipping any stray tears away.

"Who's there?" She called.

"It's only me Clare." Linebeck said stepping out so she could see him, before sitting next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Clare smiled to him

"Yeah. Just...I'm fine." She said and looked up again.

"You're lying and I can tell...What is it Clare?" He asked looking at her with those piercing green eyes. Clare looked at him from the corner of her eye before she sighed.

"I was an orphan for most of my life; always wishing for a friend to share my feelings with...that never happened. I was hit and beat until someone noticed finally; I was five when the beatings stopped..." Clare confessed and tucked her face into her knees. Linebeck shook his head and wrapped an arm around the ninja.

"I can see things were horrible for you Clare but it's over now and you've got more friends then you know what to do with...do you need a hug?" He asked the upset girl. She nodded.

"Come here." The Captain wrapped both arms around the smaller girl and pulled her against him. Clare grabbed the front of his coat and cried into it. Linebeck soothed circles on her back.

"It's alright Clare...it's alright..." He whispered resting his cheek against the top of her head. She hiccupped and sniffled but eventually pulled away from him.

"Thank you." She said and turned her head.

"You're welcome...come on Anni's gonna come looking for us." Linebeck said handing Clare a handkerchief. Clare nodded and followed the Captain into the Inn, drying her tears with his handkerchief. Linebeck opened the door and let Clare enter first. Clare had all her tears dry and her red eyes were gone. She walked to stand beside Medli and Link.

"So what'd I miss?" She asked them.

"You missed the boys singing." The hero replied.

"That's a good thing. With my sensitive ears, they would've bled." Clare said and tucked the handkerchief in her pocket after folding it.

"Linebeck's up next." Tetra said. Linebeck walked past Clare and up to the microphone. Gotta be somebody started to play. Anni just leaned against one of the main support columns smiling to herself in the I-know-something-you-don't know, sort of way. Clare turned and watched Linebeck as he started to sing.

"This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, Ohh

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there" He sang. When he finished Clare was completely shocked. She looked up at him with shocked and widened eyes. _Holy Goddesses Above...,_ Link looked over at her.

"Clare, that's a very good imitation of a fish..." He told her. Clare blinked and stared at Linebeck.

"He's really good, isn't he?" Anni said quietly with a soft smile on her face. Clare nodded dumbly. Anni reached over and gently snapped her friends jaw shut as her uncle came to stand between them.

"So what did you think?" Linebeck asked the two small women.

"Wonderful as always Uncle." Anni replied giving her Uncle a hug. Clare just turned her head away and muttered something that sounded like "what she said..."

"Clare are you alright you look nervous?" The taller man asked glancing at his navigator.

"I'm fine. I just haven't sung anything in a while. I'm afraid that my voice might crack or something." Clare said turning to him and she smiled cheerfully. Linebeck chuckled quietly and patted her on the shoulder.

"Ahh, you'll do fine, now get up there and amaze us." The captain said giving the smaller female a light push forward in the small of her back. Clare stumbled forwards and straightened herself out before she got to the front. She took a deep breath and gulped. She took another breath and started her song.

"Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame-nnnn!

I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin  
Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!" She sung. Linebeck watched her intently from the shadows,

"Where did you come up with this?" He asked his niece behind a hand. She laughed quietly.

"That's my secret." Anni smiled. When Clare finished, she was getting cat calls from some of the boys. She blushed and walked to stand behind Link.

"I didn't do that good..." She said.

"Have you seen the look on Linebeck's face?" The blond swordsman said as he pointed at the shocked captain.

"C-Clare that was...I don't have a word for it." The brunette said wide eyed with one hand to the side of his head.

"Amazing doesn't cover it." He said. Clare squeaked and ducked her head.

"It...It was-wasn't that g-g-good." She stuttered out.

"Clare, if he can't find a word for it, you were good. I mean his vocabulary is huge." The smallest of the four said, forcing the blond girl to sit before she fainted. Clare sat down and untied her hair. She put her hands on her head and started to mess up her golden locks before smoothing them back down.

"Do you want something to drink? I'm not up until after Link goes." The younger girl asked kneeling in front of the older woman.

"Would be much appreciated." Clare said as she yet again messed up her hair. Anni nodded and disappeared while her boyfriend started to sing.

"You seem agitated Clare are you alright?" Linebeck asked from behind her. Clare gasped, jumped and spun around quickly and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you...you still seem upset do you want to go for a walk after Ann' sings?" The captain asked leaning on a supporting column. Clare put a hand on her heart and started to chew on her bottom lip.

"Alright. After Anni sings." Clare said after a minute. Linebeck looked at her then at Anni as she walked back into the room and handed Clare a glass of ice water.

"Here...Uncle did you startle her?" The smaller brunette asked glaring at her uncle.

"Not on purpose..." He never got to finish that sentence because Anni's spoon connected with his head, sending him reeling while the young sage disappeared into the kitchen once more. Clare smiled into her drink and turned her head so she was facing away from Linebeck who was rubbing his head.

"Goddesses she can hit hard..." The captain muttered wincing when his hand connected with a tender spot. Clare motioned him over.

"Come here. Let me see." She said to him. The captain approached the ninja and sat down on the floor in front of her, a pained look painted across his tired features. Clare giggled and shook her head as she parted his hair and saw the bump on his crown.

"It doesn't look too bad. Just a bump." She said and muttered a healing spell under her breath.

"Hey, you know just as well as I do how much that stupid spoon hurts." Linebeck muttered following his nieces movements with his eyes. Clare shook her head.

"I know. I'm just surprised she got that high up. She's shorter than me, and I can't even touch your head." Clare said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright. Your head is fine. You can get up now." She said.

"Actually I think I'll stay down here...floors cool." He replied watching as Anni started her song.

"It's nice to hear her sing. Usually you have to stalk her at midnight to hear her." He explained.

"Of course. That's the best time to sing. Everyone else is sleeping and you have the entire world to yourself." Clare said as her ear twitched over to Anni.

"She just doesn't realize how good she is, just like somebody else I know." The older man said resting his chin in the palm of his hand with his elbow on his knee. Clare blushed and gulped down the rest of her water quickly.

"But I'm not that good." She muttered as her ear twitched again.

"You are and I'm not going to say it again..." He said running his fingers through his unruly hair. Clare sighed and shook her head before finally tying her messy hair back into her trademark pony tail. Linebeck watched his niece with a soft smile on his lips.

"Her voice is beautiful, like an angel." Clare said as she watched Anni and her ears twitched with every word.

"Her mom used to say the same...then she died and Anni stopped singing. It still amazes me the changes the kid prompted in her." The captain said closing his eyes and just listening. Clare smiled softly and leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling above her head. The song ends and Linebeck gets up and walks to the door humming to himself, his hands once more in his pockets. Clare sighed again and stood to follow him out the door. His longer legs made her hurry to catch up. He had stopped in the middle of the lawn and was currently staring up at Levious twin moons. Clare, to avoid crashing into his back, sidestepped and spun around so she was standing slightly ahead of him. She looked up at him and then to the sky.

"I always love coming here, everything about this place is beautiful..." he said quietly as a moon silk fluttered past. Clare looked at him from the corner of her eye before looking to the sky once more.

"Home is where the heart lies..." She said just as quietly.

"What about you Clare? Is it hard not being able to go home?" The captain asked looking over at his navigator. Clare smiled lightly and looked down from the twin moons while nodding.

"Yes it is. But I've been building myself a new home for a while now. One I hopefully won't be leaving for a very long time." She said and put her hands in her shorts pockets.

"Well, just so you know you're always welcome here. Levious is quiet up until Festival time...then it's a gong show..." The taller man said as he moved slowly down the lawn. Clare followed, nodding her head.

"I would imagine. Termina was always calm, except around its Festival then things got crazy, especially around that creepy red eyed evil looking moon." Clare said as she shuddered at the memory.

"I'll take your word for it...unfortunately due to my own bad timing; we're going to be here for the Festival Under the Moons...Din Damnit." He cursed punting a nearby frog into the pond. It landed with a small croak. Clare giggled and raised one of her eyebrow.

"This is a bad thing? I, for one, like festivals. Especially the foot racing." Clare said as she put her hands behind her head.

"Okay but Festival time attracts all the weirdoes...but on the up side, we do get to see Anni play her part in the opening ceremony." Linebeck said.

"Good. I'm sure she will do an out of this world job." Clare said as she smiled at him. Linebeck said nothing but stopped and leaned back a bit making a blowing sound.

"Get off..." he muttered to someone before the blowing continued. Clare turned around to see what the problem was. Linebeck was staring cross eyed at the moon silk that had landed on his nose and refused to move. Clare stared at him for a second and started laughing. She walked up to him and stood on her tip toes to reach up and let the little bug crawl onto her finger. Linebeck sneezed as soon as it was off, a fine silver dust on his nose. He sneezed repeatedly, before wiping his nose on a spare handkerchief. Clare laughed and shook her head.

"What you allergic to a little silver dust?" Clare asked as she raised the moon silk on her finger to eye level.

"No..." he replied shortly, sneezing again. Clare laughed again and held the moon silk out away from him.

"Fly away little one." She said to it and it flew away. The moon silk didn't fly away exactly since it either liked Linebeck or was just mischievous because it landed on his head and fluttered its wings, leaving behind a large amount of silver dust then flew off. Clare looked at him and started to giggle. She walked over to him and stood on her toes, putting one hand on his head.

"You might not want to do that..." he said leaning away from her touch.

"Why's that?" She asked leaning forward more.

"This stuff does not come off..." He replied leaning back so far he placed his hands on the ground before flipping over away from Clare. He stood up and straightened himself.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Clare asked as she stared at him.

"Do what?" He said running his handkerchief over his hair and getting rid of most of the dust.

"Back flip." Clare said pointing to him. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know, it's a reflex..." He said jumping into a rather large oak tree. Clare glared at him.

"That is not reflexes..." She said to him. Linebeck just shrugged and walked out onto a limb and sat down. Clare shook her head and sat down at the base of the tree, sitting on one of the uncovered roots. Linebeck dropped down and sat on the branch above her.

"You still upset about earlier?" He asked draping his coat over the branch, before hanging upside down in front of the ninja. Clare looked at him confused.

"About my past? Yeah I will be upset about that for a while yet." She said.

"Can I do anything to make it easier for you?" He inquired cocking his head so he resembled a keese, what with him hanging upside down and his arms crossed over his chest.

_At least he's not on fire..._ Clare thought as she looked at him. She then shook her head.

"I am not sure there is anything anyone can do." She said and looked at her folded legs.

"Come on there's gotta be something..., I could prance around in a tutu if it would make you smile again." He said dropping his arms then swinging himself back up onto his branch. Clare laughed.

"I might be more afraid of you if you did prance around in a tutu." She laughed and stretched her legs out.

"I can't think of anything." She finally said.

"Well originally I was gonna keep this little guy until later but you look like you need him." Linebeck dropped out of the tree and placed a Keaton kit in her lap.

"He was all alone and I couldn't find any sign of his mother, so maybe you can take care of him, hmm?" He asked. Clare's eyes were wide. She blinked back the tears and hugged the mini Keaton to herself and nodded her head.

"Thank you...Linebeck." She said into the yellow fox kit's fur.

"You're welcome...Clare....never mind...." He said before walking off towards the bay. Clare still sat at the tree's base, trying very hard to keep those happy tears at bay, but they just kept coming. Her sharp ears pick up the song he's humming as he slowly disappears over the hill. Clare's eye lids dropped lower and lower until she was asleep, a ball of yellow fur curled against her stomach. About an hour later she woke up to someone carrying her back towards the Inn.

"Huh?" She asked sleepily while blinking.

"Good evening sleepy head." Said the person carrying her.

"Did you have a nice nap under the Twins?" The person asked. Clare blinked again and tired to focus but something was on her face.

"Yes and who is carrying and what's on my face?" She asked.

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize my voice Clare." The person said brushing her Keaton's tails out of her eyes. Clare blinked up at Linebeck.

"Sorry, my mind wasn't all there yet..." She said. He chuckled and pulled his coat tighter around her shoulders. Clare looked up at him.

"Why am I wearing your coat?" She questioned her boss.

"If you haven't noticed it's nearly 11 at night and the temperature has dropped dramatically." The captain said readjusting his hold on the smaller girl. Clare looked up at the moons and then at him.

"Why are you carrying me?" She asked with a blush.

"You were asleep when I found you and I didn't want to wake up for a 15 minute walk." He answered glancing at her, his own lack of sleep painted clearly in the bags under his eyes. Clare blushed and turned her head.

"Even if you are insomniac, you should get some sleep." She muttered as her hands found the Keaton kit's warmer body.

"I'm not...Uhh never mind." He sighed as they came to the steps where Linebeck gently placed Clare on the porch. Clare turned to him and since she was on the porch and he was on the ground she was eye level.

"Thanks for bringing me back." She said, taking off his coat and handing it to him, she then placed a quick kiss on his cheek before bolting inside. What Clare didn't catch was Linebeck placing one hand over his now rapidly beating heart and the other over his flushed cheek.

"That was unexpected..." He said. Clare was already inside and didn't catch what he said; she was being cornered by Tetra and the boys.

"Where did you get that?" Tetra asked pointing to the Keaton kit in Clare's arms.

"I...Uhh..." Clare tried to speak.

"I got it for her; you got a problem with that princess?" Linebeck answered for Clare, looming ominously in the door frame with moonlight casting his face in shadows. Everyone turned to him; Clare was hugging the kit to her, the smallest of the six pirates were backing away with two of the other three. Gonzo was the only one not backing away. Tetra was standing slightly behind Gonzo.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"One: I don't like seeing Clare sad. Two: the kit's mother was nowhere to be found and Three: I'm a nice guy. Get it, got it, good." Linebeck answered and walked over patting the kit on the head gently and then standing protectively behind Clare. Clare looked up backwards at him, as did the kit. The boys and Tetra backed away from them. Linebeck just gave her a 'what?' look before glaring at the one person who was still standing within smacking distance: Gonzo.

"Isn't that nice of him, right Miss Clare." Gonzo said while he returned the glare. Clare looked over at the pirate before she looked between the two.

"I Uhh guess." She said. Linebeck's left hand twitched and Gonzo bolted. Clare looked up at the place Gonzo stood.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"I don't know..." The captain said walking past Clare towards the stairs, his pistol tapping against his left hip. It clicked in Clare's head what when on.

"Maybe getting him that thing was a bad idea..." She said under her breath as she sweat dropped. Clare sighed and followed after her boss but she turned into the library. She heard Linebeck chuckle in the room next to the library.

"My boss is strange..." She said while sweat dropping. Clare sat on a couch, making sure it was clear so she didn't lay down on anyone and curled up on the couch. The Keaton kit curled into her stomach again. The Keaton mewed softly before falling asleep. There was a quiet knock on the wall to her right.

"Good night Clare." Linebeck said.

"Good night Linebeck." Clare replied as she curled around the yellow fur ball at her stomach. She yawned and fell asleep.


	6. Friday

Friday

Clare awakened to a large amount of cursing coming from downstairs.

"Who's making all that racket?" Clare grumbled as she smashed her face into a nearby pillow.

"Mew!" Cried her kit from the floor, as if to say, it's cold down here.

"What are you doing on the floor little one?" said a new occupant of the room as they scooped up the tiny kit. Clare grumbled into the pillow and pulled one arm from under her body to hold it out.

"Clare...you best wake up before Anni comes and hunts you down, she's got a bucket of ice water on hand at all times." The other said still holding her kit. Clare grumbled before she put both hands beside her head and slid her legs under her body.

"I'm up...I'm up." She yawned.

"Good then you best hide..." The other grumbled, "While you still have a chance." That's when Clare opened her eyes. Linebeck stood in front of her clean shaven, his hair tied back and the smell of clean coming off him in waves.

"See what I mean?" He sighed rocking back on his heels.

"You're clean..." She said while she stood up.

"Anni got her claws into me first; the boys didn't know what hit them." He sighed. The Keaton kit now sitting on his shoulder watched its 'mother' with bright silver eyes. Clare walked around him and stood in front of him.

"Hmm. She'll have to catch me first." Clare said nodding her head.

"Ohhh Clare!!" Anni called from down the stairs.

"You better run." Linebeck said flatly as he jumped to the other side of the library and shut the door.

"Will do. Watch Johnny for me." Clare said as she jumped out the library window.

"Johnny...is she aware of the fact that you're a girl little one?" Linebeck asked the kit, it just cocked its head and mewed.

"Short for Josephine." Clare shouted as she landed on the ground.

"Okay? Come little one; let us get you a saucer of cream before my niece catches your mommy." Linebeck said stroking the kit's little head.

"There you are Clare." Anni said.

"I had a bath a week ago!" Clare shouted.

"A week ago!" Anni exclaimed shaking her head then taking the older women by surprise and tackling her to the ground.

"Ack...Wait...you're too light to be tackling people." Clare said standing back up with Anni hanging off her neck.

"Unfortunately for you I have help." Anni said before letting loose a sharp whistle and spring boarding off Clare's back just as Nudge and Gonzo took her place.

"Oh Din!" Clare said as she was tackled by the two pirates.

"Ugh!" She said as she hit the ground.

"Nobody gets out of bath time in his house." Anni said standing in front of the ninja with her arms crossed across her chest looking eerily like her uncle in that pose. Clare sighed in defeat and let herself be dragged back inside. They past Linebeck and Josephine.

"Looks like Anni caught mommy little one..." Linebeck said petting the streamline creature. A few minutes later and Clare came out in a green dress and her hair in a slick braid. Link actually fell out of his chair laughing then,

"Link can I talk to you?" Anni called from down the hall.

"Uhh sure thing Angel Wings." The oblivious hero said not realizing he was the only one who hadn't had a bath. He went to the door where anyone sitting the right way would have seen Anni's hand dart out and snag the front of Link's shirt. The door slammed shut and was followed shortly by, "No no, I can-"Splash. Clare started snickering then Gonzo piped up.

"Miss Clare, you were surprisingly quiet when you came back." He pointed out. Clare looked at him with confusion.

"It's the dress isn't?" Anni said returning with a very clean and tidy hero.

"No...There was no jingle." Gonzo replied. Clare gasped and pulled the dress up exposing her right ankle. The bell, which was supposed to be there, was gone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think you wanted it back." Anni said holing up the bell which went nuts the minute it was near Clare. Clare blinked at Anni then the bell.

"I'm free....I'm free!" Clare yelled and when she went to go laugh evilly it turned into a cute giggle and she skipped away. Everyone stared at the ninja.

"She doesn't skip or doesn't she giggle cutely..." Tetra said.

"Creepy in an adorable way." Linebeck muttered still stroking the kit. Clare skipped back into the room and smiled at them before waving.

"What are you guys going to do today?" She asked while bouncing on the balls of her feet. Anni looked around for a second then yelled,

"Everybody out now!!" Everyone looked up at her then scattered. Clare bounced happily out the door and into a field of flowers.

"These would look pretty in Miss Tetra's hair." She said picking some flowers.

"Am I the only who's scared?" Link asked Tetra.

"Looks like it kiddo." Linebeck said lying on his back with Johnny on his chest. Clare stood up and skipped over to Link.

"Mr. Link can you help me pick some apples, please?" She asked. Link laughed nervously.

"S-sure Clare." He said scampering off. Linebeck glanced over at Clare boredly.

"Ne Clare-chan?" he said hoping to get the ninja's attention. Clare looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Linebeck?" She said smiling to him.

"I think this little one misses her mom." The captain said pointing to the kit who was curled up on his chest watching her 'mother's' every move with silver eyes.

"Oh hello Josephine. Come here." Clare said picking up the Keaton kit and smiling at Linebeck.

"Thank you for watch her Mr. Linebeck." Clare said as she turned and skipped towards the apple trees.

"That was spooky cute..." The captain muttered before pulling out a smoke and lighting up. Everyone was watching Clare ask Link to climb the tree to get the apples since she didn't want to tear Miss Anni's dress. And Link climbed up the tree. Clare caught the apples in a basket that she had with her and her kit was resting on her shoulder. Linebeck's eyes flicked from Clare to Anni as the smaller and younger of the two sat neatly next to him.

"Did you figure out what it is?" He asked his only remaining family.

"It's called a Jingle Poe, and they have the ability to manipulate or influence a person's personality." The young sage replied. Clare skipped back over to them.

"Miss Anni. Can you make apple sauce with these?" Clare said showing her the basket of apples.

"Sure Clare, do you want help?" the brunette asked. Linebeck could see Anni was treating Clare like a sister already.

"Really?! I would love to help Miss Anni." Clare said smiling widely.

"Come on." Anni said taking the basket then the older girl's wrist and leading her inside. Clare followed smiling all the way, waving to people as she passed them, the only one to wave back was Gonzo. An hour later Anni calls everyone in for lunch which includes apple sauce and apple pie. Clare sat in her chair and was smiling at everyone and at everything. Link leaned over and whispered in Anni's ear.

"She's kinda scaring me now, put the bell back on." He whispered to her.

"Oh stop it..." Anni said smacking the blond on the head with her ever present spoon before disappearing into the kitchen muttering Hylian curses under her breath. Clare followed Anni back into the kitchen.

"Miss Anni do you need any help?" She asked the younger girl.

"No not at all. Why don't you go make sure Hero over there doesn't choke?" The smaller said chopping some carrots and throwing them over her shoulder into the pot on the stove.

"Okay!" Clare said and skipped out of the kitchen to sit back in her seat and stare at Link. He leaned away from the older woman, nearly falling into his old captain's lap. Clare started to giggle and she turned to smile at everyone.

"She's acting like a little kid." Link said.

"It's cute in a scary kind of way." Linebeck said pushing the young blond out of his lap. Clare tapped her feet against the floor to the tune of the song she sung last night.

"Miss Clare, may I have a hug?" Niko asked the younger woman, testing a theory.

"Why certainly Mr. Niko." Clare said and she bent down and gave the little man a hug. At this point Link fell out of his chair before leaping to his feet and pointing at the other blond.

"Who are you and what have you done with Clare?" He exclaimed staring wide-eyed at the other woman. Clare's lip started quivering.

"But I am Clare..." She whimpered.

"Oh now ya did it runt...come here Clare." Linebeck chided and then called the smaller girl over to him. Clare walked over to him with teary eyes and all. Linebeck pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

"He didn't mean it Clare." The older man said sending the other blond a glare. Clare grabbed the front of his coat and put her face against his chest. Link blinked. Linebeck motioned with his eyes to Anni than went back to comforting a distraught Clare. Link turned his head and saw Anni.

"Anni, you've got to put that bell back on her. She's not herself." Link told the shorter girl. Anni motioned with her hand for her blond hero to follow her before he upset Clare again. Link followed obediently.

After a few moments Link returned and walked up to Clare.

"I'm sorry Clare, what I said was rude and uncalled for." The younger blond said as his girlfriend walked up behind her Uncle. Clare nodded her head and accepted his apology. Link smiled sheepishly as he held his arms out for a hug. Clare hugged him and smiled to him.

"Come, Mr. Link. The apple pie Miss Anni made is delicious!" Clare said dragging Link over to the table.

"Hey guys come out here!" Anni called from the front porch. Clare dashed out quickly.

"Yes Miss Anni?" She asked coming to a stop beside her.

"OKAY EVERYBODY NOW!" The young sage said and Clare was quickly seized by the forearms by Linebeck and Gonzo.

"I'm sorry Clare but this has to be done." Anni apologized, pulling the Jingle Poe and its ribbon from her apron pocket.

"We're really sorry Clare." Linebeck whispered. Clare's eye twitched and she quickly kicked her capture's shins and bolted.

"NOOO!" She screamed as she ran.

"She won't get passed the clothes line." Anni sighed just as Clare smacked right into Anni's barrier.

"Anni let me try." Linebeck said. The older man slowly approached Clare trying to make himself seem as harmless as possible.

"Clare that really hurt, I thought you were my friend, why would you do that?" Linebeck said sitting down a few yards away from the ninja. Clare looked up at him then shuffled away.

"I'm finally free to do what I want without being caught....I want to stay your friend but I don't want that thing back on my ankle. You don't have to hear it's scary voice..." Clare said when she had her back against Anni's barrier.

"But Clare...we miss the old you, especially me." He said looking down at his lap. Clare sighed her all famous sigh and slumped her shoulders.

"Fine...but I won't enjoy it." She said.

"Can I have one more hug before this Clare leaves?" He asked glancing up at her through his bangs. Clare smiled and stood.

"Sure. For all we know, this could be that last hug you ever get from me." She said and giggled cutely. Linebeck had that 'I-dearly-hope-not' look on his face as he opened his arms for the smaller girl. Clare stood up and walked over to him to sit in front of Linebeck. She took a deep breath and threw her arms around his neck.

"It'll be okay..." He whispered motioning to Anni as he put both arms around the young ninja, "I promise..." Anni released the bell and it floated before shooting off towards Clare's exposed right ankle, jingling happily all the way. A few minutes later and Clare sighed loudly.

"Well it was good to be free, even if it lasted for a day." She said resting her chin on Linebeck's shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" Linebeck asked removing his hands, not quite knowing how this Clare would react about him holding her. Clare sighed again and pulled her arms away from around his neck.

"Yeah, I will be. Thanks for everything Linebeck." Clare said and as she was removing her chin from his shoulder, she kissed his cheek and sat back on her feet.

"Any time Clare." The captain said a light blush staining his cheeks. Clare smiled to him and stood, she held out her hand to him. Linebeck took her hand and let her haul him to his feet.

"Now how about some pie?" he asked. Clare laughed.

"Pie sounds good." She said and pulled him towards the Inn. Linebeck looked at his hand and his blush deepened.

"Umm, C-Clare...c-can I have my hand back?" He stammered. Clare looked over her shoulder at him and complied, letting his hand go. Linebeck rubbed his hand and looked anywhere but at Clare, it was unusual for the Captain to get so ruffled. Clare raised an eyebrow at him then shook her head. She climbed up the porch steps and opened the door. As soon as she did though, she was tackled by Gonzo. Anni stood in the door frame and glared at the oversized pirate, who was quick to release the smaller blond. She then glanced up at her Uncle with a soft smile and hugged him around the middle. Clare fell to the floor and looked up at the fuzzy moment in front of her. She pulled out her pictograph and snapped a picture. Anni looked down at Clare and grinned mischievously. Clare looked up at her.

"What?" She asked while she slid the pictograph back into her pocket. Anni just shook her head as she released her uncle and went to make sure her blond hero didn't choke. Clare looked at Anni as she walked away and blinked.

"Don't ask...I'm not even sure I understand her all the time." Linebeck said slipping his hands under Clare's arms and lifting her off the floor. Clare epped and turned her head to look at him.

"I could've gotten up myself. You didn't have to pick me up." She said.

"Sure sure, but last thing we need is a sick ninja." The captain said as he walked passed her. Clare sighed and followed her captain into the Inn. She immediately went over and sat in her seat.

"Yum food!" She said happily.

"And I thought Uncle was a bottomless pit...where do you put it all Clare?" The younger girl teased poking the ninja in the side as she walked by. Clare growled.

"I go outside every night and train." She said matter of fact.

"Anni you know better than to tease people..." The captain said from the piano bench where sat an empty plate next to him. Clare snorted and grabbed a slice of pie to put on her plate, when Link snagged it away.

"HEY!" She said and reached over but he held it above his head. Clare jumped to reach it.

"What you too short Clare?" He teased.

SMACK!

"Link giver her her pie back or you don't get any." Anni threatened tapping her spoon against her upper arm. Link grumbled but did as he was told. Clare snagged the pie back and went to sit next to Linebeck. Linebeck glanced up from running his fingers along the aged ivory keys, before glancing about the room.

"There are plenty of chairs Clare, wouldn't you rather sit with the others?" the captain asked quickly running through a scale.

"No, because I know five people over there will attempt to steal my pie and you looked alone." Clare said then put a piece of her slice of pie into her mouth. Linebeck titled his head in agreence, a soft smile on his face as the scales broke into a song. Clare continued to munch on her pie as her ears twitched every so often to the song. Anni stopped in the doorframe and closed her eyes before smiling softly and continuing to set pie in front of the pirates. Johnny came over to Clare and jumped in her lap. Clare smiled down at the mini kit and started to pet her fur. The kit purred and then slipped into Linebeck's lap, watching his fingers nimbly strike every note. Clare turned her head and also watched his fingers but she smiled after a while and turned back around. Anni walked over and leaned on her Uncle's shoulders.

"You haven't played that in ages..." She said quietly, a nostalgic smile on her face. Clare smiled and stood. She stretched and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Link asked.

"I'm just going to get some air; it's too warm in here." Clare said as she opened the door. Linebeck glanced up and over to where Clare went and then at Johnny.

"Did she forget you again?" He asked the tiny kit, who stared up at him. Linebeck chuckled and went to follow the young woman. Clare was sitting against the tree she was at last night and pulled out a silver flute. She looked around and saw no one around so she started to play. A few moments later...

"Why didn't you tell me you could play?" A voice from above asked. Clare fell forward in surprise then she looked up.

"How long have you been there?" She asked him.

"Since you sat down..." He stated stroking Johnny's head. Clare looked up at him and her eye twitched.

"You never asked." She said and turned away.

"Anyway, you left Johnny behind again..." He said as he slipped the kit into her lap before walking to the end of the branch and just watching the Twins on the velvet background. Clare looked up at him and down at the Keaton kit in her lap. She smiled and stroked her fur while she leaned back against the tree, stashing her flute back into her pocket. Linebeck dropped into a sitting position with his left leg up and left arm resting on it as the right leg dangled down. He pulled out a smoke and quickly lit it before continuing to stare at the moon, almost forgetting Clare was down below. Clare sighed lightly and started humming a song as she closed her eyes. Johnny mewed and looked up at Linebeck. Clare opened one eye then looked at the kit in her lap.

"You want Linebeck?" She asked the tiny creature. The little kit mewed and looked back at the older man, who was leaning to one side: asleep. Clare chuckled and jumped onto his branch.

"Linebeck." She said shaking his shoulder. The captain didn't respond. Clare sat in front of him and poked his cheek.

"Oi, Dough Head!" She said the kit in one of her hands. Nothing except his head fell off his hand and he fell from his perch. He landed with a thud and a groan before rolling on his side and rubbing his ribs gingerly. Clare sighed and hopped down to sit back at her spot. Her captain made no attempts to sit up just laying there breathing shallowly and a pained expression on his face. Clare stared at him.

"Hey, Linebeck you alright over there?" She asked as she stood. He waved a hand dismissively, wincing all the while.

"Yeah...I'm-I'm...fine." He said. Clare walked over so she was standing over him.

"You don't look fine...want me to reset those ribs for you?" Clare asked.

"No...But if you could remove the piece of wood that is making a move on my lung...it would be much appreciated." The captain wheezed, not opening his green eyes. Clare shook her head and put the kit down. She leaned over him and saw the piece of wood.

"Alright." She said and grabbed the wood and pulled it away from him. Linebeck whimpered and curled in on himself.

"That...hurt..." He whispered. Johnny walked up and nuzzled his cheek comfortingly, then glanced at her mother expectantly. Clare sat back and gave Linebeck an awkward hug since one she was in an awkward spot and two; she didn't know how to comfort him without hurting his pride. He winced her hand brushed against the wound on his back.

"I now remember...why I don't sleep...in trees anymore..." he whispered attempting to push himself into a sitting position with little luck. Clare looked down at her hands and slumped her shoulders.

"Don't get up yet." She whispered and moved her hands so they were hovering over his wound. She muttered her healing spell and watched as the wound healed. Linebeck finally sat up.

"Thanks Clare, you really are an angel." He said smiling softly, pulling the girl into a hug. Clare meeped and gingerly returned the hug.

"Sorry..." Linebeck said quickly as he released her and stood up.

"That was uncalled for..." he said. Clare chuckled.

"Hey, even 'Men of the sea' needs hugs every once in a while." Clare said standing up also. Linebeck rolled his eyes and chuckled uneasily before slinking into the shadows, so Clare wouldn't see the embarrassment painted across his face. Clare shook her head with a smile on her face and bent to pick up Johnny. The kit scampered just out of reach. Clare smile widened as she tried to catch the little kit. Johnny continuously stayed out of each until she was caught by the scruff of her neck and placed in Clare's hands by Linebeck.

"Thanks." Clare said as she held the playful Keaton kit in her hands. Linebeck chuckled.

"She's turning into you." The captain said walking past Clare towards the Inn. Clare looked down at Johnny and Johnny looked up at her before they both looked at the retreating back of Linebeck. Clare shrugged her shoulders and followed him. The captain went inside and was tackled by his niece, who sat on his chest looking extremely unimpressed.

"I thought you gave that up?!" the smaller brunette said glaring at her uncle. Clare looked down at them.

"If you don't mind me asking, gave what up?" Clare asked.

"He swore to me he'd give up smoking, and I can smell it all over you." The young sage answered glaring at her Uncle who knew better than to get up.

"Anni, it's his choice. He'll give it up when he's ready." Clare said as she stepped around them.

"Oh yeah, are my clothes dry yet?" She asked the young sage. Her head snapped around so fast everyone was surprised the young brunette didn't have whiplash.

"One, he said if I started smiling again he'd quit and two, yes your clothes are dry, they're in the Library." Anni answered. Clare shrugged her shoulders and went up the stairs.

"It's all on you now Linebeck. I tired." Clare said as she went up them.

"Come on Anni, you know I only do it when I'm stressed out..." the Captain said trying to pacify his niece.

"Humph...you broke a promise Uncle Linebeck." Anni said looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Angel Wings." Linebeck said pulling his niece into a hug as he sat up. Clare came down after a few minutes in her regular red shorts and top and looked at the fuzzy moment. She smiled and sat down at the table. Anni's dress was folded and placed on the table. The smaller of the two sniffed but returned the hug.

"I won't do it again." He told her running his fingers through her hair and calming her significantly. Clare smiled at the warm fuzzy moment and turned her head, memories of her staring into windows watching this sort of thing coming back to haunt her. She sighed and went back up the stairs to the library where she picked Johnny up. There was a light rap on the door frame, and there stood Linebeck with a cup of tea and a cup of coffee.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked the ninja.

"Be my guest." Clare answered from her spot on the one couch she usually sleeps on. Linebeck entered the large library and placed the cup of tea on the table and sat down in the armchair next to her. Clare leaned back and absently stroked Johnny's fur as she tried to banish the memory back to its dark corner.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Captain asked over his cup. Clare shook her head and picked up the cup of tea and took a sip.

"I'm sorry if Anni and I brought up any unwanted memories." Linebeck said quietly. Clare closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

"It's alright." She whispered. Johnny seemed to be tired of the downer mood and leapt from Clare to Linebeck and bit the tip of his ear extracting a yelp from the oblivious Captain.

"Little rotter..." the Captain growled rubbing his ear as the kit returned to her mother. Clare started giggling. She patted Johnny's head.

"Good way to liven up the mood." She said and nuzzled the Keaton kit.

"Yeah right..." The Captain grumbled before taking a drink of his coffee. Clare giggled again and kicked off her sandals so she could prop her feet up on the other end of the couch. She sipped her tea and petted Johnny. The Captain sat in his chair muttering nasty things under his breath while glaring at the kit.

"Just so you know. I can hear every word you're saying, Linebeck." Clare said as she sipped her tea once more.

"You think I care, I think I know how you feel now Clare that defiantly hurt." The tired one grumbled, glaring into his coffee. Clare looked at her tea.

"About something biting my ears?"Clare asked.

"Yes...you got sharp teeth runt." The captain answered glowering at the kit which looked quite pleased with herself.

"Just be glad she wasn't on fire and didn't hang on for damn near a minute." Clare said as she pulled on one of her ears.

"I can only imagine how much that hurt..." Linebeck said picking up his book from last night and turning to where he left off. Clare nodded and finished her tea. She put the tea cup on the table and started to rub her ears.

"Something bothering you?" He asked not looking up from his book, his coffee in the other hand.

"My ears are bugging me. Stupid Fire keese and their flaming teeth, leaving damned blisters on my ears. Now the scars are bugging me." Clare said as she rubbed her ears.

"Here try some of this, Anni gave it to me. I was using it before you fixed Belldum's souvenir." The darker one said tossing her a small green jar. Clare looked at the jar then popped the top. She dabbed her finger in it and tried to get it on the right spot.

"I can't see the scars..." She said soon after. Linebeck placed his book and coffee, which was now cold anyway, on the table and leaned over the arm of his chair. He slipped the jar from Clare's hands, and put some of the salve on the end of his calloused fingers and gently rubbed it into the smaller girl's scars. Clare sighed happily.

"It may be cold, but the itch is gone..." Clare said as she leaned towards his hands.

"Believe when I say, if Anni made it, it's bound to work." The Captain muttered as he worked the last of the salve into the scars. When he pulled his hands away from Clare's ears, she slumped back down into her relaxed position.

"Thanks Linebeck." She said with a happy sigh.

"You're welcome." He said before sighing and picking up his book but leaving the coffee. Clare stroked Johnny's fur and hummed her song as she yawned.

"Go to sleep Clare or you'll start looking like me..." The Captain said quietly. Clare yawned.

"I just might listen to you this time..." Clare said as her eyes closed and she was asleep in seconds. The Captain sighed and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered the smaller girl.

"Sleep tight Clare." He said. Clare curled around Johnny with her own faced mashed into the cushions. Linebeck just shook his head and went back to his book. Link came up the stairs and saw the scene, he walked in the library.

"She's asleep..." He said while he leaned over the couch.

"Yes...and shouldn't you be as well?" The captain asked glancing at the young hero.

"I was just heading." Link said as he walked back over to the door.

"Good night Linebeck." He said and went out the door.

"Night runt." The Captain replied. Everyone went up the stairs and went to their rooms. Gonzo glared at Linebeck when he passed the door. Linebeck didn't even look just tapped his left hip and turned the page with his thumb.


	7. Saturday

Saturday

Clare uncurled herself and put her arm over her eyes. There was a very quiet breathing to her left. Clare's ear twitched and she tried to identify who else was in the room. She groaned and felt Johnny climb onto her stomach.

"Mew." The kit cried and licked her cheek. Clare moved her hand and looked at Johnny with a yawn.

"Morning." She said and put a hand on the kit's fur. The kit purred then turned its head to the left to watch the other occupant of the room. Clare turned her head also and saw Linebeck dozing in the chair he was sitting in the night before. She yawned again and sneezed. The captain groaned but didn't awaken, but his book did fall from his light grasp: three pages left. Clare bent and picked it up then put it back on the table. She looked at him then at Johnny.

"Did he spend the entire night in that chair?" She asked the creature. The kit closed its eyes and nodded its little head. Clare shook her head and moved the kit so she was in Clare's arms.

"Let's try not to wake him up. He needs his sleep." Clare said as she stood. Unfortunately for the ninja the floor boards of the library and much of the inn creaked horribly. Upon hearing this, the Captain was wide awake pistol aimed at what his brain was telling him was a threat to his loved ones AKA Clare. She looked at him with wide eyes as her heart thumped in her chest at the weapon pointed at her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

"Oh shit Clare!" Linebeck was out of his seat in an instant, catching the smaller girl before she hit the floor hard. He leaned the smaller girl against him as he checked her pulse, a little too fast for his liking.

"Come on little one, open your eyes..." Linebeck said quietly placing his hand on her cheek. Clare was dead to the world around her but inside her mind was a different story: The keeper and sage parts of her personality were accusing the ninja and cat for buying that pistol for him while the ninja and cat were ignoring them, attempting to restart Clare.

"Come on Clare please..." The captain begged, praying to the Goddesses she'd wake up and not hate him for his overactive reflexes. _Woot, Clare's brain is back! _Clare's eyes fluttered open and saw Linebeck leaning over her. She glared at him then.

"I knew buying that stupid thing for you was a bad idea." She grumbled.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered unable to meet Clare's eyes. He looked completely ashamed of himself. Clare kept glaring but it didn't last long.

"Okay okay, apology accepted...." Clare then started to laugh.

"I just remembered, I didn't buy any bullets for that thing." She laughed. Linebeck didn't say anything, what could he say anyway. He just gently helped Clare to her feet and then dropped into a chair and put his face in his hands. Clare looked at him and tilted her head to the side. She sat next to him.

"How can you be anywhere near me right now...?" The distraught Captain asked his voice barely above a whisper. Clare put one arm across his shoulders.

"It was an accident. Accidents happen." She said softly.

"Clare, if it was loaded..." He trailed off with a sigh, gripping his head in a desperate manner. She looked down then.

"Do you want to be left alone?" She asked quietly.

"No..." he whispered. Clare's sharp ears caught the sound of water droplets hitting the floor. The poor Captain's shoulders trembled ever so slightly but he still wouldn't meet the ninja's eyes. Clare left her arm on his shoulder and leaned ever so slightly into him, giving him as much comfort as possible. She put her head on top of his.

"I'm so sorry Clare..." He whispered as more tears hit the hardwood floor. Clare didn't say a word just kept her position where she was but she started to pat his back. Linebeck's 'I'm-a-man-and-I'm-not-crying' mask was in place and he wrapped his arms around Clare's waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Clare just smiled lightly and continued to pat his back. Eventually the Captain managed to reign in his emotions enough to stop his tears of self-hate but didn't find himself confident enough to release Clare and see the look on her face. Clare moved her arms around so she was hugging Linebeck's neck with one arm so she could pet his hair with the other.

"I forgive you Linebeck." She whispered.

"How can you forgive me when I can't even forgive myself?" He whispered. Clare continued to smooth out his hair.

"To forgive yourself, you need to be forgiven by someone else first." Clare said then she chuckled.

"That sounded weird." She muttered.

"Not really Anni always told me 'Akinai deno jiise ali dovai...forgiveness comes from the heart' I guess I never really understood it until now." The captain said quietly for the sake of Clare's sensitive ears. Clare nodded her head and she kept up her ministrations on his hair.

"Sounds like something she would say." Clare said. Linebeck sighed and leaned into her touch, his arms loose around her waist. Clare smiled and hummed random notes.

"Awe that's so sweet...someone gag me with a spoon." Someone from the door said. Clare's ear twitched.

"Go the hell away Tetra." Clare grumbled as she turned her head and glared at the only other blond female. The pirate snickered and made kissy noises as she walked away.

"Sometimes I want to tie her upside down and leave her there." Clare growled as she heard Tetra walk down the stairs. Linebeck didn't respond, in fact his arms loosened even further on Clare's waist, his breath ghosting across her shoulder. Clare looked at him.

"You hungry?" She asked. Nothing, just quiet even breathing. Clare put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back away from her to see if anything was wrong. His eyes were closed, his face still tear stained but peaceful, he was sound asleep. Clare giggled and pulled out the handkerchief he gave her two nights ago. She licked one corner and whipped his face with it so the tear tracks were gone. The Captain groaned slightly and his head fell in her lap. Clare blushed red and tried to pick him up off her but he is too heavy.

"Do you need help Clare?" A shy voice from the door asked. Clare looked up to see who was standing at the door. Anni was standing in the door frame, breakfast balanced on her arms in only a way experienced waitress could.

"Would be much appreciated." Clare said as she tried again to move her captain. Anni laughed lightly as she slipped breakfast onto the table then, with what seemed like practiced ease; she lifted her uncle and gently laid him on his side.

"Thanks." Clare said as Johnny then took residence in Clare's now free lap. Anni smiled softly and padded silently out of the room, her bare feet not making a sound on the creaking wooden floors.

"How does she do that?" The ninja asked herself but the intoxicating smell of food took over her thought process.

"I'm so hungry." She said and pulled the tray over to her. Linebeck slept soundly for the most part...the odd whimper escaping his lips as Clare ate her breakfast. There was still food on the tray when Clare finished so she poked Linebeck to get him up.

"Oi. Linebeck, get up." She said with pokes emphizing her words. The older man slowly opened his eyes.

"That a boy. Breakfast is here. Eat or else." Clare said as she continued to poke him. Linebeck slowly sat up, his back cracking loudly in the process. Clare winced with every pop and crack. She shivered when it was done. The captain blinked several times and attempted futilely to fix his unruly brown hair, which stuck out at odd angles. Clare giggled.

"You eat and I'll fix your hair." She said. The captain made a sound of agreement and picked up a plate and began to eat, not as fast as he usually would though. Clare slid over to him and started to pat his hair down.

"Something the matter?" She asked. He looked over at her blearily eyed as if not quite comprehending what she'd just asked. His eyes closed for a second before he shook his head, looking a little more awake.

"No not really..." He answered.

"Hmmm. Finish eating." Clare said and she continued to smooth his hair down. Linebeck picked at his food until there was nothing left and he placed the empty plate on the table before leaning against Clare. She looked at him confused.

"Are you still tired?" She asked him.

"No...Just not feeling so hot." The captain muttered his complexion fairer than usual. Clare put a hand against his forehead.

"Well, you've got a fever." She stated.

"Mmm..." was the most coherent thing the Captain could say as his eyes closed. Clare turned so he was leaning against her back and she leaned forwards with his weight. She sighed and closed her eyes to rest her head on her hand.

"I'm sorry...it usually doesn't get this bad..." He whispered knowing very well Clare would hear him.

"Don't worry about it. Take all the time you need. I'll still be here." Clare said not opening her eyes.

"I'm still sorry..." He whispered before slipping from consciousness. Clare shook her head and started to hum. Anni passed the door and paused before realizing her Uncle was in good hands and continuing on. Clare pulled out her flute and started to play the song she was humming earlier. Linebeck slipped sideways so he was curled around Clare, his breathing shallow, but his features calm and sincere. Clare smiled into her flute as she continued to play. Gonzo passed by and glared at the sleeping captain, muttering threats under his breath before continuing downstairs. Clare's song started to lose momentum as she started to put herself to sleep. The captains whimpered in his sleep, his features flushed and his skin clammy, but still sound asleep. Clare started to lean backwards but she snapped forwards when Linebeck started to whimper.

"Johnny, can you close the door please?" Clare asked the kit. The kit jumped off the couch and darted to the door and shoving it shut. Clare nodded her thanks and turned so she could put Linebeck's head on her lap. Once that was done she started singing her lullaby. The captain curled into her warmth even though he himself was burning up. Clare played with his hair and felt his forehead every two minutes and frowned to herself. Johnny jumped onto the couch and nuzzled the ill Captain's cheek, mewing quietly. Clare sighed.

"Come on Linebeck you've got to pull through." Clare whispered. Linebeck suddenly stirred in his sleep, not enough to awaken but enough for Clare to know he'd heard her. His breathing evened out a bit, a little less shallow, but as good as Clare would prefer. Clare smiled.

"That's the determined 'man of the sea' I know." Clare whispered. Johnny sat protectively near the captain's face as he slowly improved, unfortunately his fever still wouldn't break. Clare brushed his bangs away from his forehead and felt it again.

"I know how to heal wounds but fevers are internal, I can't do anything about them. You've got to do this yourself. Prove to me, you're not the chicken I've known you as. Show me who you really want to be." Clare said putting her forehead against his.

"...Clare...?" The captain rasped, his eyes barely open.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed taking her forehead off his.

"I don't feel so good..." He whispered placing his forehead against her middle.

"I'm here for you." Clare said patting his head.

"...Thank you..." he whispered slipping back into unconsciousness. Johnny mewed in concern. Clare patted Johnny's head, and then turned back to Linebeck.

"He's going to pull through, I know he is." Clare said leaning against the table and she put her elbow on the table to put her hand on it. In what seemed like divine intervention the captain's fever suddenly broke and his temperature began to drop. Clare checked his forehead again and smiled.

"I knew he would get over this." She said and yawned. There was a light knock at the door before Anni slipped in with a tea cup in hand. She crossed the room and handed it to Clare.

"Get him to drink this..." Was all the brunette said before leaving the room as silently as she had entered. Clare poked Linebeck.

"Wake up Linebeck." Clare said. The captain's head lolled to the side and he peered at Clare through heavily lidded sea green eyes.

"Anni told me to get you to drink this. So I suggest you do before I fall asleep." Clare said with a yawn. The Captain nodded and struggled to sit up. Clare put an arm around his shoulders and helped by pushing him up. The captain nodded a groggy thanks and down the tea before collapsing against the arm of the couch. Clare yawned again and stood up.

"If you're going to fall asleep, I suggest the couch." She said picking the captain's arm up.

"...I'm not going to fall asleep, I think, I just want the room to stop spinning." Linebeck mumbled.

"Then lay down." Clare said as she led him over to the coach with a yawn. The captain sat down and pulled Clare down with him, with a light shove he gave her the entire couch except where he sat and leaned against the arm of the couch. Clare yawned again but grabbed his arm.

"I don't need the couch, or at least not this much." She said and pulled him so he had half the couch. Not in the best condition to argue with a ninja the captain complied and took half the couch. He shivered as his eyes drifted closed again even though he was fighting to stay awake. Clare started to hum her lullaby and tossed one of the blankets over him. She yawned mid note before she resumed. The Captain fought to stay awake but finally surrendered to blissful unconsciousness, curtsey of Clare. When Clare knew Linebeck was sleeping, Clare smiled and closed her eyes to slip into slumber. Anni came up about two hours later and gently awoke the young ninja.

"Clare...Clare wake up. It's lunch time." The younger whispered so as not to disturb her sleeping Uncle. Clare opened one eye then the other.

"Okay." She said and stood up.

"Don't move too fast okay, he hardly ever sleeps this is good for him..." Anni whispered leading Clare out of the library without once making the floor creak. Clare followed her, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"If you're tired you can go back to sleep..." Anni said going down the stairs via the railing. Clare shook her head.

"I always yawn when I first get up. Don't know why." Clare said as she slid down the railing.

"Okay. Lunch is on the table and a word of advice, I wouldn't sit near Gonzo. He's been muttering and glaring all morning..." Anni said disappearing into the kitchen. Clare looked over at the table and yes Gonzo was glaring. She decided that she would sit in her usual spot in between Link and Linebeck but since Linebeck wasn't there she turned the chair around and glared at anyone who came near it.

"Hey. How's Linebeck holding up? He's usually so good at hiding the fact he's sick..." Link asked then trailed off into his thoughts. Clare snagged some food.

"He's sleeping in the library." Clare stated as she cut her meat.

"Good he needs the sleep...bloody insomniac..." Link grumbled as he took his plate to the window and handed it through to Anni. Clare snickered and nodded her head, her ear twitching every now and then. She took a bite out of her meat and rubbed the kink she suddenly developed in her neck.

"Hey Clare do you want something to drink while I'm up?" The blond asked as Anni placed a kiss to his cheek saying something about him being so sweet.

"Something extremely cold would be nice." She said as she ate another chunk of food with one hand and the other still rubbed her neck.

"Did she just ask for something cold?" Link asked his girlfriend as she handed him a bottle of ginger ale.

"Yes she did now give it to her." The brunette said. Link shrugged his shoulders and gave Clare the bottle. She didn't open it but she put it on her neck.

"That feels nice..." She said as she held the bottle there.

"Clare you could've asked for an ice pack..." Anni laughed as she watched the older woman.

"But then what would I have if I got thirsty?" Clare asked as she looked over her shoulder and gave the shorter woman a saucy grin. Anni giggled and covered her smile as always before shaking her head and walking towards the sink. Tetra stared at Clare.

"Clare...you're weird." She stated. Anni's quiet laughter could be heard from the kitchen.

"Link quit it your nose is cold." The poor girl squeaked. Clare slapped her forehead.

"That just ruined any retort I was about to say." She said and shook her head.

"EEE!" A very flushed Anni came out of the kitchen the front of her apron soaked.

"Bet you can't do that again Hero." The young sage taunted, before squeaking and darting out the back door as her soaking wet Hero appeared. Clare raised an eyebrow and held up her hands.

"I don't want to know." She said and pushed her plate forwards. Tetra sipped her coffee,

"I don't think I do either." She said. Clare looked over at her.

"For once we agree on something." She said then stood. Anni ran in the front door and slammed it shut just as Link launched himself at her. His face hit the door with a loud SMACK, and Anni giggled before she disappeared into the kitchen. Clare shook her head.

"I'm going back up stairs. It's too loud down here." Clare said as she walked over to the stairs. Johnny was sitting at the top of the stairs looking intently at her mother. Clare smiled and pulled out a chunk of meat and held it out to Johnny.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you." Clare said. Johnny sniffed it then ate it. The kit quickly returned to her post on Linebeck's back, the captain still sound asleep. Clare smiled and plopped herself down in front of the table with the couch Linebeck was asleep on to her back. The captain groaned and cracked open one eye.

"...Clare...?" He called.

"I'm right here." Clare said turning her head and looked over at him. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Thank you...for everything..." He said.

"Hey, what are friends for." Clare said smiling as she turned back around. The captain didn't say anything else just drifted back to sleep. Clare smiled and stretched her arms up. Anni slipped by soaking wet from head to toe followed shortly by an equally wet Link. Johnny looked at her mom for an answer as to why the two people were wet. Clare shook her head.

"Flirting with water. Ah young love." Clare said sarcastically as she put her head on her hand and put the elbow on the table in front of her. The kit licked her mother's cheek and checked over her little shoulder at Linebeck who had rolled on his back and now had one arm draped across his waist, showing just how thin he was. Clare looked over at him.

"He should work out more. Niko could beat him in an arm wrestle." Clare said as she glared at the wall across from her. Anni walked by dry.

"He's actually quite strong...he just doesn't look like it." The brunette said as she walked away.

"Got that right..." Clare grumbled then put her head on the table in front of her then rubbed her neck: the kink was back.

"Do you want me to do something about that?" A groggy and slightly broken voice asked from behind her. Clare looked over her shoulder.

"Oh you're awake..." She said and continued to rub her neck.

"My ears were burning..." The captain said turning his head till his neck popped. Clare winced with the pop.

"Apologizes Clare...I forgot about your hearing." He said patting Johnny on the head as the kit leapt into his lap. Clare waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry about that. I've just got a terrible kink in my neck from who knows what." Clare said. Linebeck beckoned to her with on finger. Clare leaned back and sat with her back against the couch.

"Clare, you have to come here, if I stand up I'm just going to fall down." The captain said beckoning to her again.

"Well where do you want me to sit then?" She asked, standing and turning to him. The captain smirked and patted his lap. Clare blushed.

"Can't I sit somewhere else?" She squeaked.

"If you want that kink out of your neck, then no." The captain said gently taking her wrist. Clare blushed and sat down on his lap with slumped shoulders.

"Don't look so sad Clare...I'll be gentle, promise." The captain said quietly as he placed his cool hands against her neck. Clare relaxed.

"You're hands are so cold. Most of the time, I would have jumped away but right now cold is good." She said. Linebeck chuckled, his eyes still heavily lidded as he worked the knots out of Clare's neck and shoulders.

"So I hear you think Niko could best me in an arm wrestling match hmmm?" He asked. The relaxing ninja's muscles tightened.

"Ummm...ehehehe." She laughed nervously.

"Relax; I know I don't look particularly strong..." He said, unnaturally passive for Linebeck. Clare looked over at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Usually, when I insult you, I get hit...what's up?" She asked.

"It wasn't an insult. It was an assumption, was it not?" The captain stated showing Clare a side she'd never seen before, a very mellow side. Clare looked at him.

"So if perchance, I would call you a chicken ass pansy, you'd hit me?" Clare asked.

"If we actually meaning it then yes, I might." He replied, once more loosening a knot in the smaller girls' shoulder. Clare sighed as her muscles relaxed.

"Okay then, I'll keep that in mind." Clare said with her eyes closed.

"There's a good ninja..." He said quietly. He frowned when he found a knot that wouldn't yield to his nimble fingers. It finally let go and Clare was seeing stars for a moment. Clare blinked and sighed happily.

"I've got to get you to do this more often." Clare said as she leaned into his ministrations.

"You need only ask...take a deep breath this will hurt." The captain said as he applied pressure to a particularly stubborn knot. Clare breathed in deeply. The knot let go and it was like someone place a hot blade to her back.

"That spot...its burning...." Clare whimpered slightly.

"Shh...It's alright, it'll pass..." The captain whispered pulling the smaller girl back against him and letting his palm lie against the offending patch of skin. Clare meeped and felt her back bump into his chest. His cold hand felt good on the heated part of her back. Linebeck just sat there silently as the spot slowly cooled. Clare sighed when the heat was now bearable. She looked up at him.

"Thanks." She said to him. He gave her that same smile she'd seen on Anni's face so many times already.

"You're welcome and free to go..." The captain said. Clare stood from her seat on his lap.

"Okay. I need to go ask Anni for something, I'll be back." Clare said taking an empty bottle out of her shorts pocket and walking to the door. The Captain sighed and collapsed back on the couch, intent on sleeping the rest of the day away. Clare shook her head and went down the stairs.

"Anni where are you?" She asked.

"Out here Clare..." The younger sage replied from the couch in front of the fire. Clare walked over to her.

"Can I have a strand of your hair please?" Clare asked innocently holding out the bottle.

"Uhh okay..." The younger one said pulling a piece of her chestnut coloured hair loose and giving it to her older counterpart, before continuing to run her fingers through a sleeping Link's sun coloured hair. Clare put the strand in the bottle before disappearing to find Niko.

"Niko...where are you...Don't make me find you." Clare called. The miniature pirate looked up groggily from his spot on the floor near Anni's knees.

"Who wants what where why?" He blinked. Clare bent and plucked a strand of his hair and put it in a separate bottle.

"Okay. If anyone needs me, yell." Clare said as she went outside. There were rumbles of grumbles, yawns and yeah sure as the ninja left the room. Clare ran until she was between the Inn and the dock.

"This should be far enough." She said and held both bottles out in front of her. Her usual red clothes glittered before they became a plain white ankle length white dress. A couple of horses that had been minding their own business looked up and then continued to graze. Clare looked around as the spell she put on her sage's dress finally finished with the disappearance of her hair tie. No one else was around.

"Good no one saw." She said as she pulled her hands away from the bottles. They started floating. Clare said a spell in Hyrulian and the bottle with Niko's hair glowed blue. She said a different spell in the same language and the bottle with Anni's hair glowed light blue. Clare finished the last spell and caught the bottles as they dropped.

"Whoa." She said as she caught the bottles. Her dress disappeared and she was back in her red ninja clothes. She smiled to herself and walked back towards the Inn.

"Hi, I'm back." Clare said as she put the bottles in her pocket. There were a series of waves, hi's and groans from the room's conscious occupants. Clare smiled and something thing happened...One of her spells was going off early. She dug into her pocket and pulled out the bottle with Anni's hair in it. Anni's sapphire eyes darted to the ninja, the air reeked of magic. Clare stared at the bottle as it glowed light blue then faded away. Clare sighed then the glow came back ten times stronger and SNAP! Anni blinked and shook her head. Clare covered one ear with her hand since she one hand on the bottle. The magic spell wrapped around Clare's form and Clare was gone when the light faded away. All that was left was the bottle.

"I now see what they mean when they say weird stuff happens here." Anni said as the bottle fell to the floor with a dull thud. ~ With Clare –

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell from a flash of light blue in the sky. Splash.

"Well that wasn't so...AHHHH!" Clare screamed again when she realized she landed ankle deep in blood. As if that wasn't the worst of the sage's problems, the ground two feet to her left split open with a deafening crack.

"AHHHHH!" Clare screamed again and backed away quickly. She stood to the side and put a hand to her rapidly beating heart. The sage glanced down the ravine and saw a young woman with a staff adorned with the royal crest. She tapped her staff to the surface of the blood and the blood shifted and turned to crystal clear water. Clare started screaming again. The young woman glanced up at the sage.

"Clare, are you alright?" She asked. Clare's face was horrified but she stopped screaming.

"You-you-you..." She stuttered.

"Clare, take a breath sweet heart, deep breath." The young woman said holding the blond by the upper arm. Clare took a few deep breaths before she calmed down enough to from a sentence.

"How do you know my name....wait I already know the answer. What time is it?" She asked looking around.

"Four hundred years since Hyrule proper sank." The black haired young woman replied. Clare put a finger to her lips and started to pace.

"Okay, I jumped back 100 years into the past that means that I'm still trapped in time." She muttered herself as she walked back and forth. Clare stopped and snapped her fingers.

"I got it. I'll go to Hyrule, since it hasn't been flooded yet and snoop around for a bit." She said to herself. The young high sage blinked, the silver protection spells on her belt clinking in the light breeze, and she bore an uncanny resemblance to Anni in appearance and manner. Clare blinked the rubbed her eyes.

"You look like someone I know. And I'm not about to name names." Clare said as she walked around her. The young woman laughed lightly and smiled exactly like Anni before walking up stream to where a young man dressed in green with blond hair stood next to a bronze horse. Clare sighed.

"Grr...Damned ancestors." She grumbled under her breath.

"Have a nice life you two." Clare said as she turned.

"Eek Link, what did I tell you about your hands?" The dark haired one squeaked as she mounted the mare with practiced ease, just like her younger counterpart from 100 years in the future. Clare shook her head and muttered something like, "Some things never change..." and poofed away from Levious. The fountain plaza of Hyrule was frozen in time and in the middle of this stood a trio of frozen Hylian. A Princess, A hero of Legend and a High Sage. The two women looked ready to spill blood. Clare appeared in the middle of this glaring match, and it looked like all three were glaring at her until she fell on her behind.

"Ohh. So they weren't glaring at me." She said quietly. Even though they weren't moving or even saying anything, you could almost see the magic crackling across the sage's skin.

"Let's see what's got Christina's dress all knotted up." Clare said as she formed a time bubble around the three.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT YOU INSENSITIVE BITCH!!!" The sage yelled, sparks dancing up and down her skin.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE WITCH!!" The princess screamed in reply. Clare winced.

"Owww...My ears..." Clare said as she covered her ears. The hero stepped in between the two women.

"You need to calm down." He said.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after what she did to Clare?! That woman does not have a heart if she can't see she's hurting Clare!" The sage hissed. Even though her voice had dropped, her power was practically pulsing with anger. Clare looked at the three on her side of the time bubble.

"Eh? I don't remember this." She said and continued to watch.

"Clare wouldn't want us to fight about it." The blond hero said. The sage flinched, tears pooling in her eyes.

"This was all your stupid idea...how could you send her away like that?!" The emotional sage cried. The princess turned her head.

"She has to finish her own destiny before she could even think about living a normal life." She said. Clare twitched then glared at the woman.

"Have you ever once thought about Clare; she deserves the first and last word in her life, not some over bred princess with her head so far up her-"The sage was cut off by her own emotions. She clenched her eyes shut in a vain attempt to stall her tears.

"Look at you, you're a pathetic excuse for a sage..." The Princess taunted. "IF only Clare could see you now." Clare glare intensified and she shot out an electric bolt to hit the side walk a few feet away from the Princess's feet. She clenched her hands into fists and growled and fire started forming around Clare's body.

"Zelda STOP!" The hero commanded drawing the over whelmed sage into a comforting embrace.

"It's okay Christina..." The hero whispered throwing his fiancé a fierce glare.

"Look at what you've become..." He said. Clare couldn't stand it any longer. She grabbed an old piece of charcoal and paused the time bubble. She walked up to Zelda and drew a big uni-brow on her forehead and 'I'm a good for nothing snob!' on her cheek, she then went over to Link and drew a pair of glasses and a moustache on his face, since it was always so much fun to bug the hero anyways. Clare couldn't bring herself to draw on the only person standing up for her, that and the poor woman was now in tears. Clare stepped away from the scene and resumed the time bubble. Christina sniffed and wiped her eyes and then started to laugh through her tears. Leaning on a very confused Hero, lowered herself onto the lip of the fountain.

"Look here." She said and calmed the waters. Link, the hero, leaned down and saw his face. He glared at the water and looked around.

"The only one I know who would do something like this would be Clare." He said.

"Then she's alright...that's good." Relief flooded Christina's features and she placed a hand over her heart.

"Ijala ali Jeityaio hensh kyat ain Clare, ijala daru neu tain kane, ikroma dilei nikas (May the Goddesses watch over you Clare, may they keep you safe, for my sake.)" The sage said. Clare nodded her head and repeated the saying. She rewound time back to where she had found it. All was quiet again, not even the wind blew. Clare put the charcoal chunk in her pocket and went into the palace where she saw a red floating soul.

"Hmmm?" She said and walked over to it.

"You get out of here...No peasants." The floating soul spat and probably would've have waved dismissively at her if it had limbs. Clare glared at it.

"Geeze isn't that a nice welcome home." She said and let her sage dress appear around her body.

"YOU, you're supposed to be locked up in a temple somewhere!" The soul exclaimed angrily.

"Well if you don't remember, there is no Temple of Destiny you dumbass." Clare hissed. The soul made a sound of annoyance.

"Well then you can be on your merry way 'Sage'." It said.

"Can't, looking for someone. You haven't seen the king around by any chance?" Clare asked the floating mass.

"Who you think you are, you snide little brat? I AM the King." The soul growled. Clare could almost feel it glaring at her. She shook her head.

"Same old same old, eh old man. I've got a job for you." Clare said as she pulled out an empty bottle. If the soul had eyebrows they would no longer be attached to his face as he floated backwards. Clare took a step forward.

"You are going to live again...but in the form of a ship called the King of Red Lions and you WILL help a young boy and girl defeat Ganon." Clare said as she readied the bottle.

"Says you!" The King snapped.

"Yes says me." Clare said and trapped the King in the bottle. "Because I'm the fastest person in all of Hyrule and surrounding lands." She said. The King's soul freaked out much like a fairy that had been caught for the first time.

"To tell you the truth, I'm from the future. I know these things, old man. The me you know and love so much is also trapped in time along with the rest of your kingdom. If you don't do this than all of Hyrule will be under Ganondork's rule for all of eternity." Clare said. The soul stopped its movements and bobbed up and down in a nod like motion. Clare looked around and found the passage to the pond at the back of the palace.

"If you want that for your kingdom then do what you want. But if not, I suggest you wait in between the Forsaken Fortress and Windfall Island for a boy in green and a girl in red." Clare said and saw the frozen boat sitting in the water. Once more the soul bobbed. Clare animated the boat and opened the bottle and put it in the boat's head figure's mouth.

"Now out you go." She said and tapped the bottom of the bottle. The red soul, which had faded to pink, floated out of the bottle and into the wood of the tiny sail boat.

"There now King of Red Lions. It's time for you to smell fresh air once more." Clare said as her wings appeared in a flourish of feathers. The King tested his range of motion in his new form, before nodded.

"Have a nice life." Clare said and started chanting. The sail boat started to float out of the water and into the time stuck sky.

"My apologise for my daughter Clare..." Was the last thing he said before disappearing. Clare shook her head.

"Apology accepted..." She said and turned to look on what used to be her home before the second spell took effect. Clare appeared back in the right timeline with the Inn a few yards ahead of her. The lawn was soaked in dew and the twin moonlight gave everything silvery blue ting. Moon silks fluttered by near the silver coloured flowers on the lawn.

"It's good to be back...home...." Clare whispered and smiled to herself then let her usual outfit to appear. Johnny darted across the lawn to her mother looking frantic, crying loudly.

"What? What's the matter, what's going on?" She questioned the kit. Clare bent and picked her up. Johnny was trembling from nose to tail tip, then there was a powerful surge of magic that even Clare felt.

"Whoa...What was that...It came from the Inn." Clare said and bolted towards it.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!" Anni's frantic voice broke the silence of the night.

"Do what; I had nothing to do with what happened to that Pansy-Assed Captain." Gonzo's voice shouted. Clare picked up her pace and kicked the door open.

"Who did what with Linebeck?" She asked while glaring at every occupant of the room, except at Anni and Link. Anni was standing protectively in front of her Uncle. The Captain was sporting a black eye and looked to be in a great deal of pain, judging by his expression.

"HE attacked my Uncle while he was resting!" Anni cried, tears streaking her face and she pointed accusingly at Gonzo.

"I did not!" The pirate roared. Clare winced slightly and walked over to Linebeck.

"You best not be lying Gonzo. If I must I will look back at this and check to see if you are, and if you are." She turned her head ever so slightly, her expression blank. "There will be more than hell to pay." She said. The pirate crossed his arms and glared at the injured Captain as if this were his fault. Clare crouched in front of Linebeck and grabbed his chin gently, holding onto Johnny with one hand.

"Let me see." She cooed softly. The Captain glanced at the ninja with his good eye, wincing when he shifted too far to one side.

"I think his ribs are broken again..." Anni whispered from Link's arms. The young hero was doing his best to calm his frantic girlfriend. Clare nodded her head then looked down at Johnny.

"Sorry, I need both hands for this." She said and put the kit on her lap. Clare then hovered both her hands over his ribs.

"Let's fix these first." She hummed. The Captain winced slightly as Clare's magic reset his shattered ribs. Clare started humming a soft tune as she healed his ribs. When they were done, she moved her hands over his eye. The Captain flinched with his back out instinct.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered as her magic healed his eye.

"Thanks Clare..." Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by a resounding smack of skin-to-skin contact. Gonzo lay crumpled on the floor Anni standing before him her chest heaving and sparks flying across her skin.

"I trusted you, and this is how you repay me, by injuring my family?!" Anni said, her voice even but that was the scary part. Clare sighed, picked Johnny up and handed her over to Linebeck.

"Hold her for me for a while." Clare said standing up. She walked over to Anni slowly since the use of magic was wearing her out. In a state between panic and vicious furry, the young sage's senses where hypersensitive, and yet she trembled terribly.

"Anni." Clare said as she walked slowly over to the young high sage. The high strung girl flinched at the sound of someone calling her. Her magic flared nervously, casing a quick breeze to slide across the floor boards and the candles to flicker. Clare froze time around them and they were the only ones animated.

"Anni." She called again. The poor girl crumpled to the ground, in a fit of sobs, her littered arms wrapped around herself in a vain attempt to quell her shaking. Clare crouched down beside the crying girl and wrapped her arms around her. She pulled Anni into her lap and patted her back.

"I-I've n-never hit anyone in-in my life...b-but h-he hurt my uncle for-for no r-reason." Anni sobbed as she curled in Clare's lap, sobs violently shaking her tiny frame. Clare nodded and started to stroke Anni's long hair.

"I thought that the first time I hit someone too, except it was friend not uncle." Clare said softly, her spell on the room slowly wearing away.

"H-He didn't d-deserve that..." The younger of the pair was so torn up she could barely form a sentence. More violent sobs rocked her frame. Clare continued to pat her back and strengthened her spell since it just about faded.

"I'm here now. Linebeck won't be getting any more injuries from unruly pirates while I'm around." Clare soothed. The smaller girl hugged the older sage tightly and continued to cry her heart out. The sage figured it was more than just her Uncle being injured that had put the girl in this state.

"So what else happened when my spell backfired?" Clare asked as she continued to stroke the younger sage's hair.

"I-I-I don't know... L-Link and I f-fell asleep on-on the couch and-and then..." Still barely again to form a sentence the brunette's resolve crumbled again.

"Shh...Don't worry about it anymore. I'll check it out later. I'm going to start time back up and let Link take you to your room alright?" Clare asked as she put her hand on Anni's head. The smaller girl nodded, her breathing coming in quick, shallow gasps as she tried to calm her sobs. Clare smiled lightly and resumed time. Link gasped and ran over to the two.

"Anni!" He said.

"I'm okay..." The smaller girl said quietly letting her hero take her in his arms. The taller blond scooped the brunette up and carrier her away from all the attention she was receiving. Clare stood slowly, it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion for her. She turned to Linebeck.

"Where did this...incident, take place?" She asked him.

"In the library where I was sleeping...Clare it's not a big deal, I had to have done something to deserve this." The captain said watching the blond hero take his distraught niece away.

"Too bad." Clare said as she mounted the steps. Linebeck looked a little shocked to see anyone other than Anni getting bent out of shape on his account. Sighing he stepped over the unconscious Gonzo and went out onto the porch. Clare went into the library and rewound time until it got to where Gonzo was coming in. She watched the entire thing and didn't notice Linebeck doing anything to irritate Gonzo.

"You bloody whelp; you think that just because you act like a pansy, Miss Clare will like you?" The pirate rumbled standing over the sleeping man. Clare's concentration broke as did the spell then and she slumped against the floor.

_It was my fault..._ Someone picked the ninja up off the floor and held her steady. Clare hung her head in shame.

"Clare?" the ninja immediately knew the captain's voice. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"It's my fault..." Clare whispered.

"What? No, never." The Captain spun the smaller girl around so she faced him.

"What would ever make you think this is your fault?" He asked. Clare kept her head hung as she waved her hand. A time bubble appeared and replayed the scene that broke her concentration.

"Clare, I don't know what's running through that head of yours but one, stop using your magic before you faint and two, I could never blame you for this. These were the actions of a very jealous gorilla." Linebeck said pulling the smaller girl into a warm embrace. "Never..."

"I still feel horrible..."Clare said as the time bubble popped.

"You have absolutely no reason to...Clare look at me." The captain said holding the ninja a couple of inches away from him. Clare looked up at him slowly, her eyes were sad and she was holding back tears.

"I can't stand seeing you like this...you're one of the few constants in my life, so please, please don't' blame yourself for this...misunderstanding." He said quietly, pulling the smaller female back into his arms. Clare cried silently into his coat again as she gripped the long collar in her hands. The Captain wrapped his arms tighter around her and placed his cheek on the crown of her head.

"Shh...It's alright, it's alright..." He whispered, soothing circles in the small of her back, his hands warm for once. Clare just cried harder. Linebeck slipped one arm up under Clare's legs and picked her up. He seated himself on the couch near the open window and cradled the blond against him. Clare eventually cried herself to sleep, having spent too much energy on magic. The captain sighed and leaned back until he was lying flat on his back, his head propped on one of the throw pillows.

"We put far too much stress on these poor girls..." He muttered skilfully worming out of his sea coat and wrapping it around Clare, due to the fact the blanket was currently out of reach. Clare whimpered in her sleep and scrunched her eyes tightly shut.

"Shh..." He soothed running a hand across the top of her head. He loosened the ninja's hair from its tie and ran his fingers through it before humming his own lullaby in hopes of calming the ninja. Her eyes un screwed themselves and she stopped her whimpering but the hold on his coat didn't falter.

"You're gonna be okay..." He whispered, returning to running his fingers through her hair while continuing his lullaby. Clare started sleeping more soundly and she put her cheek against his chest.

"That's my girl..." He whispered before drifting into a light sleep, heaven forbid Clare wake up, he'd be up with her. A few hours later, Clare woke up and sat up immediately, breathing heavily and rapidly. She had a nightmare. A pair of surprisingly strong arms snaked around her waist.

"Shh...You're alright...you're safe..." Someone whispered against her temple. Clare looked around wide eyed.

"L-Linebeck? I-Is that-that you?" Clare stuttered out scared out of her mind.

"Yes...shh...deep breaths little one...you're completely safe." He said his hand gently soothing circles on her back.

"I-I had a nightmare....about you..." Clare said putting her head in her hands.

"It's alright...I'm right here..." He whispered reaching up and gently working her hands free. Clare looked like she was about to start crying again as she blinked at him.

"See...I'm alright..." He said quietly, rubbing a circle on the back of her hand. Clare nodded slowly and she clenched her jaw.

"That's my girl..." He said before wrapping his arms back around her. Clare put her head back on his chest and stared at the wall adjacent from them.

"What did you see Clare, I've never seen you so scared..." He asked softly, not wanting to push the poor ninja over an edge.

"I don't think I can look at Gonzo the same way ever again." She whispered quietly. Linebeck sighed and ran his fingers lightly through her hair,

"Don't get too mad at him Clare, I kind of tweaked a nerve...I can see why he'd want your attention." The captain said hoping to banish any fears the ninja had. She just kept staring at the wall.

"How did you tweak his nerves...?" Clare asked quietly.

"I knew Gonzo had feelings for you and yet I've been the one comforting you and vice versa..." The captain replied, nimble fingers finding a knot between her shoulder blades and working it loose.

"But Gonzo is only like the father I never had..." Clare confessed as she finally blinked her teary eyes.

"I know little one, I know..." He whispered continuing to work her tense shoulders loose. Clare blinked again as her eyes dropped. She yawned.

"Go back to sleep Clare, I'll still be here when you wake up." He said in hopes of getting the ninja back to a blissful dreamless sleep.

"Promise?" Her voice whispered.

"Promise." He whispered brushing her hair away from her face. Clare nodded and once again when to sleep. Linebeck waited until he was sure she was sleeping soundly before joining her.


	8. Sunday week 2

Sunday

Clare woke slowly. Her ears twitched and caught the sound of someone breathing, and it was very close. There was a weight across her waist and the scent of the sea lingered around her. Clare groaned and moved one of her hands to scratch her head as she opened her eyes slowly. Linebeck's coat shifted against her bare skin with a soft rustle of fabric. Clare blinked trying to clear the fog from her brain as she sneezed. The captain didn't so much as twitch just remain asleep with his light hold on the ninja. Clare's memory came back to her slowly and she started to blush at her current position and then she smacked herself in the forehead.

"I let my emotions control me again..." She grumbled.

"...Emotions aren't a bad thing, are they?" The captain said his voice rough from sleep. Clare turned her head and looked at him.

"No they aren't." She said sadly.

"Then why so sad?" The captain asked, idly fingering the ends of Clare's hair.

"I don't want to see you hurt again..." Clare whispered.

"I won't be...I would've been fine if I had been awake...don't fret Clare, nothing's going to happen to me or you." The brunette said rubbing a single circle on her back.

"How can you be sure?" She asked him her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know I just am...believe in me Clare, that's all I need." He said hoping to get her to look at him.

"Like when you were sick yesterday?" Clare asked as she glanced at him from under her messy blond locks.

"Yes..." he replied brushing her hair away from her eyes. Clare blinked for a minute then looked up at him.

"Okay, I'll try my hardest to believe in you." Clare said.

"Thank you..." He said with a smile that could melt butter. That was when it hit the ninja he looked a lot younger. Clare reached up and ran a finger delicately along the area where the bags were. Linebeck blinked and jerked back out of instinct. Clare pulled her hand back quickly.

"Sorry...that was random...." Clare apologized, looking back down at her hands.

"Don't worry about....I probably look like a raccoon." The captain said with a chuckle.

"No...The black rings around your eyes are gone..." Clare said as she kept her eyes on her hands.

"Really?" He asked then ran his fingers through Clare's gold-spun hair, "You should leave it down more often..." Clare huffed at that comment.

"Yes really. And my hair gets in the way when I'm fighting or jumping." Clare said as she stopped playing with her hands.

"I still think..." Then it clicked what he was about to say and his mouth shut with a snap. Clare looked up at him

"You still think what?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all..."He replied his voice altogether too high and a faint blush stained his cheeks.

"Really? Nothing?" Clare asked as she watched him.

"Yes..." He said swallowing hard.

"Hmm." Clare said and turned her head so she was staring at the wall, knowing Linebeck was uncomfortable. The captain sighed, not being all that great at keeping secrets.

"I think it makes you look even more beautiful than you already are..." he whispered, praying she would for once not hear him. A soft snore was his answer, she had fallen back asleep.

"Thank you..." He whispered, tucking his coat around the ninja's bare shoulders. Clare tucked her face into the collar of the coat.

"Ahh she deserves the extra sleep, it's only 4 anyway." The captain muttered tucking her hair behind her pointed ear. One of Clare's hands slipped out from the coat's warmth and rested across her slim waist.

"She's so tiny and yet...she can be such a threat." The captain whispered running the back of his finger across her cheek. Clare sneezed again and dug her face deeper into the collar of Linebeck's coat.

"I hope she's not coming down with something..." The captain whispered, checking her temperature just in case. She was fine. Clare rolled over so her back was on his chest. Linebeck sighed, his hand now pinned beneath Clare's and he didn't want to wake up again just to get his hand back. So he left it between Clare's flat stomach and her tiny hand. Clare's right ear twitched, she reached up with her exposed hand and scratched it absently. The Captain was quick to reclaim his hand. Clare put her hand back on her waist and snuggled deeper into his coat. The captain rested his hand over top of hers over his coat and stared at the roof and drifted into thought. Clare started to hum the song she sang on Thursday missing notes here and there then she started to hum the song he sang. Linebeck found himself subconsciously keeping time with the tip of his finger. The songs drastically got more and more in sync as she hummed in her sleep. Linebeck's sea coloured eyes drifted across the ninja's peaceful features.

"You have keen ears Clare that much I know for sure..." He said. One of said ears twitched and Clare's humming died down to peaceful light snores.

"So bloody cute..." The captain muttered returning to his thoughts, eyes trained on the roof. Someone knocked at the door. It swung open and Link was standing there rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning..." He yawned.

"Morning Kido, mind keeping the noise level to a minimum?" the captain said pointing to the slumbering Clare.

"Yeah sure thing..." The blond yawned before heading for the bathroom scratching his back. Clare grumbled something and curled up so Linebeck's coat covered her completely. Linebeck chuckled to himself and glanced at the clock; 5:30 am. Anni would be up making breakfast in half an hour. Clare grumbled some more and moved around so she could grab her toes.

"Are you awake little one?" The captain asked quietly.

"Barely." Clare grumbled, with a yawn. Linebeck chuckled and peeled his coat away from her head. Clare looked up at him with half open eyes. He just smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Clare smiled back but it was covered by a yawn. The Captain chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I know you must be comfortable and what not Clare, but Links awake and the rest of the Inn will be too in a bit. I don't think you want to explain this to anyone, do you?" Linebeck said gesturing to the somewhat intimate position they were in. Clare blushed now, fully awake. She climbed off of him and sat in the chair he was in yesterday.

"Your right about that." She said with a blush. The captain sat up all the way, cracked a few joints and made a vain attempt to tame his dark brown hair. Clare stood from her spot and leaned over the back of the couch.

"I don't know how you do it. But your hair is always messy in the morning." Clare said as she flattened a wild lock of brown hair. He chuckled and smiled at her, Goddesses he could melt butter looking like that.

"I've yet to figure it out myself but you should see Anni in the morning, I actually resent my Aunt for teaching her that straightening spell...her hair looks good wavy." He said. Clare laughed as she flattened the rest of his hair then started work on her own.

"I would imagine." She said and raked her fingers threw her hair and her ring finger got caught in a knot. Linebeck seized her hand gently and untangled her hair from her hands then handed her a brush. Once more that warm smile on his face, he shook his head once and his hair fell instantly into its usual messy style. Clare shook her head and started on the rats nest on her head. She got the knots out and started to check her wrists.

"Where is my elastic?" She asked herself. The captain handed her the very thing he seemed to hate the most at the moment. Clare looked at the red elastic in her hand then slipped it on her wrist.

"I can go a day without it." She said and smiled to him. Linebeck smiled, got up and walked to the still open window. He leaned on the frame and stared to the east. Clare's ear twitched at the sounds of sea gulls circling above. The captain glanced over his shoulder at her,

"Want to see something that will take your breath away?" He asked quietly. Clare looked over at him and looked at her bare feet.

"Once I find my sandals. I swear my things are running away on me." She said and started to look on the floor around the couch. Linebeck smiled.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside." With that said, the captain vaulted out the window. Clare quickly ran over to the window and looked down at him. He was safe on the ground.

"Crazy...but then again, I shouldn't say anything." Clare said as she walked back to the couch and looked under it.

"Clare I believe you left them under the coffee table..." The captain called from the lawn, where he stood enjoying the light morning breeze.

"And his hearing has improved." Clare muttered as she looked under the coffee table and low and behold there were her sandals. She slipped them on and jumped out the window.

"Ready to go?" The captain asked, glancing through wind tossed hair. Clare put her own hair behind her pointed ears and nodded her head. Linebeck beckoned for her to follow and he started to walk down towards the beach. Clare followed and she put her hands inside the pockets in her shorts. When they reached the coast, the captain started to walk up the shoreline towards a large set of sheer cliffs. Clare followed, watching her step so she wouldn't slip and twist her ankle. Unfortunately she stepped wrong and lost her balance.

"Whoa!" She said and pin wheeled her arms at a futile attempt to regain her lost balance. Once more the captain's arms secured themselves around her waist, steadying her. Clare looked up at him with an embarrassed blush.

"Thanks." She said with a small, light smile.

"Never a problem..." The captain said righting the smaller female and this time offering an arm to her for balance in the loose sand. Clare smiled and blushed then slipped her arm through his. The captain continued up the beach and then up a narrow ledge like pathway that led them to the top of the cliff. Clare followed and looked around them.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights." The captain said as they reached the top.

"I'm the one with the wings here. Of course I'm not afraid of heights." She said. The captain chuckled.

"Then look..." He said turning the ninja so she could see the reason for being up so high. The land that the ranch and Inn resided on was illuminated in the early morning rays of sunlight while the Twins hung low behind them. The lawn was soaked in glittering silver dew and Anni was out on the lawn hanging sheets. Clare gasped.

"It-It's beautiful..." She said as she stared at the scene.

"Isn't it though..." He whispered, but there was a sad edge to it. Clare looked over her shoulder at him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"As beautiful as this place is...it brings back bad memories..." The captain said glancing to the sea behind them.

"The day we nearly lost Anni..." He said. Clare turned around and looked at him. She went up to him and gave him a soft hug.

"All you need to do is remember the good times...and the fact she's still here. If it's that painful we can always go back down." She said patting his back.

"No, I'm alright..." He said quietly, relaxing in Clare's embrace.

"That's good." Clare said as she smiled.

"You want to know what this place is called?" The captain asked idly fingering the ends of Clare's loose hair.

"Sure." Clare cooed softly.

"The Cliffs of Eternity." He whispered as more sunlight spilled across the land.

"Beautiful name." Clare said softly as the sun's light started to climb up the cliff. The captain smiled softly even as a lone tear streaked his face. Clare reached up and whipped it away and smiled up at him.

"This place has nearly taken and actually taken so many people from my life and yet I come here whenever I feel alone..." Linebeck whispered as he buried his face in Clare's shoulder. Clare hugged him and patted his back.

"But I'm still here." She whispered.

"I know and that means so much to me..." He whispered his warm breath ghostly across her bare skin. Clare smiled.

"I feel the same way. You're the only person who've I've willingly told my life story too and you've been there for me." Clare said as she patted her boss's shoulder.

"I'll always be here if you need me Clare..." He told her squeezing her gently.

"And I'll be here for you Linebeck." Clare said as she put her head on his shoulder. They stood like that for a few moments, enjoying the others' presence. Clare started humming a song (true colors) as she kept her head on his shoulder.

"Clare?" he whispered pulling her into his lap as he sat down heavily.

"Why'd you stay...with me I mean. You could've hunted down the kid and gone with him...so why me?" He asked. Clare looked at him then she smiled.

"Something in here," She said touching the area where her heart is, "Told me to stay with you. And instead of ignoring it like I usually do, I followed it." She said and turned her head to look at the ocean. The captain looked like he was about to cry.

"Thank you Clare..." He whispered so even Clare had to strain her ears to hear him. Clare smiled when she caught what he had said and hugged him.

"Shh, I'll be here as long as you need me." She said and patted his back. Linebeck said nothing as he held one of the few people he still had close to his heart. Clare shifted from patting his back to petting his hair. Waves crashed against the cliffs below them, and yet, things seemed so quiet. Clare closed her eyes and continued stroking Linebeck's hair, an attempt to get him calmed down. Eventually the Captain lifted his head from her shoulder, his sea green eyes red from tears and long forgotten emotions he swore he'd never show. Clare smiled to him and pulled out the handkerchief. She licked one corner and started dabbing at the tear tracks.

"I'm such an emotional wreck..." The captain said quietly as the ninja tended to him.

"Now that's not true. This is the first time I've seen you cry this hard. Now me on the other hand..." Clare said as she continued to dab at the salt water tracks.

"I swore after what happened to Anni...that I'd never shed another tear...not even when we lost Sophie..." The captain confessed staring at his hands. "And yet I've only seen you cry twice that I can remember..."

"I've cried a lot at night. Remember I wouldn't go to bed sometimes. I would be sitting on the roof of the cabin and cry my little heart out, for a family I lost a long time ago." Clare said, tears coming to her eyes swiftly.

"It's okay Clare...you cry if you need to, just come tell me okay; so you have some comfort I hope..." the captain said forgetting his own miseries to calm the ninja. Clare waved her hand at him.

"I'm okay..." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Don't lie to me Clare; you're horrible at it..." He said drawing the smaller girl tighter against him.

"But I'm really okay." She said but let him hold her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, something in his voice was extremely soothing to ones frayed nerves. Clare nodded her head against his chest.

"Alright..." He said quietly, idly soothing a circle in Clare's back. She leaned back and looked up at him; she had a few tear tracks on her face. The captain gently wiped them away,

"We'll be each other's anchor..." He said tucking her hair back behind her ears. Clare smiled and nodded.

"Yes we will." She agreed with him.

"Good now, do you want to take the long way or the short way down?" The captain asked standing up and pulling Clare gently to her feet.

"Short way, since I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch." She said as her stomachs choose that time to growl.

"You're going to have to trust me." The captain said looking Clare in the eye, so she'd understand. She nodded. The captain smiled and wrapped his arms around Clare before jumping off the edge of the cliff. He snagged a branch one handed, stopping their free fall, and dropped then quietly to the ground. Clare was wide eyed and looking up at him with amazement.

"I didn't know you could do that." She said.

"See, I'm not such a pansy ass..." He said as he placed the smaller blond on her feet.

"Unless Jolene comes by." Clare said as she walked forward with her hands crossed behind her head. The captain muttered something about threats and rusty spoons before running up behind the ninja and tackling her to the cool ground. Clare hit the ground with a thump and she rolled onto her back.

"Did you have to do that?" She asked him.

"Yes." He smirked before pinning her hands above her head and placing a chilled hand against her warm skin. She wiggled away from the cold appendage.

"AHHH, cold cold cold." She said. The captain chuckled and began to tickle the defenceless ninja. Clare started laughing. This continued for a few minutes, until the Captain released Clare's hands, and waited to get smacked or tackled or something along those lines. The ninja sat up and poked him in the side, checking him for any ticklish spots.

"I'm not ticklish Clare, so you can give it up..." He said as he flopped over backwards and stared up at the purple morning sky. Clare copied him but her feet were at his hip and her head near his feet.

"Damn, I was hoping for revenge." Clare said as she watched the leaves move in the wind.

"Krenai ye ae hyteh meien geilty fraumi... (Revenge is a dish best served cold...)." The captain replied with closed eyes.

"Got that right." Clare said as she started to play with one of her earrings. The front door of the Inn opened and Anni stood on the porch in shades of green, her apron tied neatly around her slim waist.

"If you two want breakfast, you better hurry in here. I'm putting it on the table as we speak." The brunette called. Clare stood up as fast as her body would allow and started a slow jog over to the Inn. The brunette on the porch shook her head and disappeared back inside, while Linebeck stood up slowly and brushed himself off before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking to the Inn. Clare turned around and started jogging backwards.

"If you don't hurry up, you won't get any food." She called to him. The captain shrugged his shoulders in "Oh-well..." Kind of way and continued his slow stroll. Clare rolled her eyes.

"I'll try to save you something. Don't expect much." The ninja said as she turned around and ran the last few feet to the inn. Breakfast was out on the table and for the most part everyone was eating. Anni walked by with an empty basket, Johnny hot on her heels. Clare giggled at the scene and sat down in her usual spot. Gonzo was sulking.

"Gonzo, after breakfast, I want to talk to you." Clare said as she grabbed the eggs.

"Yes Miss Clare..." The pirate muttered picking at his food. Anni passed her Uncle, who snatched the basket from her little hands.

"Hey!" The younger brunette cried in surprise.

"Go eat Anni, I know you haven't." The captain said turning the young woman around. Clare snickered as she took a sip of her water and grabbed the toast. The youngest member of the group muttered something about over protective loved ones as she disappeared into the kitchen. Linebeck took his seat warily after setting the basket by the door. Clare snickered again.

"Paranoid much." She said with a snicker. The captain glanced at her then at the kit that had taken up residence in his lap, with Anni gone the kit realized her family was back. Clare giggled and ate the rest of her food.

"Remember Gonzo I want to talk with you. I'll be outside." Clare said and stood. She walked over to the door and back outside. She walked until she was out of hearing range from the Inn. The pirate shuffled uneasily behind her, he knew he was in for it...

"I've got something to confess to you Gonzo." Clare said letting the wind blow her hair. She looked up at the sky. The pirate wouldn't meet her eyes or even speak...He just stood there waiting...

"For a while now, I've believed you to be a father figure in my life but what you did last night was inexcusable..." Clare said, she heard a bunch of shuffling coming from the Inn and knew the rest of the pirate crew was pressed against the glass. "Get away from there shoo..." Clare caught Anni say as she chased the pirates from the window. "Go on get..."

"I want you to apologize to Linebeck. But that doesn't mean you have to. But it'll restore a bit of faith that you had in me." Clare said without turning to the pirate that stood slouching beside her.

"Of course Miss Clare..." The pirate said quietly.

"It's not an order." Clare said.

"I'm sorry Miss Clare..." The pirate muttered as he flinched expecting to be smacked. Clare turned her head and smiled to him.

"It's alright." She said. The pirate looked away miserably.

"I'm just going to go make amends now..." Gonzo said shuffling away. Clare nodded and stuck her hands in her pockets, the wind blowing her hair behind her. All was quiet until Clare picked up the sound of someone humming a calming song and the rustle of fabric to her right.

"Hello." Clare said still looking off in the direction she was facing. Anni stood to her right, her skirt fluttering around her ankles as she shook out more sheets. She was humming the same song Linebeck played a couple nights earlier. Clare smiled and sat down were she stood.

"Having fun out here all by yourself when someone's looking for her mom?" A voice asked from behind her. Clare held her hands above her head.

"Give her to me." She said without turning around. Johnny hopped from Linebeck's arms and into her mother's. The captain sat next to her and watched his niece as she hung out the laundry.

"She better hurry up, she has a class today." He muttered before lying back on the grass.

"What class dose she teach?" Clare asked.

"She teaches a ridding class up at the family ranch, with a hundred or so horses. I'm surprised she didn't start earlier..." The captain replied toying with a blade of grass.

"I haven't ridden a horse in a long time..." Clare muttered as she pet Johnny's fur.

"If you ask she'll let you borrow a horse. I'm going with her on the trail ride, you're welcome to come." The captain said watching as Johnny purred contently.

"I just might do that. Anni!" Clare called to the young girl. The younger woman looked up from her basket; something about it looked so natural for her. Chestnut coloured flanks falling over her shoulder as she bent to pull a sheet free.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Can I come on the trail ride?" Clare asked.

"Of course you can, Startrotter hasn't been out in a while...you can take him. Uncle Linebeck are you still going to take Moonlight?" The youngest one asked. He nodded and she smiled and went back to work.

"Is it just me or do both our horse's names have something to do with the night sky?" Clare asked the man next to her.

"Moon and Star are mates; they came as a pair and were broken as a pair. You'll see what I mean when we get up there..." The captain said glancing at the younger blond. Clare thought for a moment.

"Does Startrotter happen to be black with a white mane and tail?" Clare asked.

"Yes and Moon is his mirror...why?" Linebeck asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"I had a horse way back when with that exact description and soul mates but I was the only one who could ride him. Fate was his name...And I'm guessing that's Startrotter with Moonlight right there." Clare said pointing to the two horses that were trotting their way over.

"Yeah that would be them..." Linebeck replied chuckling as Moon nosed Anni in the back and knocking the small sage off balance. Clare shook her head and looked down at the slumbering kit in her lap. Johnny sighed contently in her sleep; Linebeck rolled over onto his stomach and gently stroked the kit's head.

"Kind of reminds me of Anni when she was a couple of days old..." Said Sage was stroking Star's snout while Moon nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"Hmmm." Clare hummed as she smiled at her own memory; having raised Fate from lonely colt to loyal horse could do that.

"Come on guys I have work to do, go bug Clare and Linebeck..." The sage laughed freeing herself from the duo's attention. Moonlight looked up and spotted Linebeck. She trotted over and nosed the captain's temple happily. Startrotter was not far behind his girl. Clare laughed at the captain as he was nosed.

"I'm glad to see you too okay." The captain said as Moon gratefully licked his cheek. Star nosed Clare's shoulder seeking attention. Clare patted Star's snout and ran her fingers of one hand threw his mane. The stallion was grateful for the attention and actually laid down next to Clare while his mate continued to affectionately nose Linebeck. Clare continued to stroke and pet the horse as she smiled.

"You're lucky Clare; he doesn't like many people, used to bite me every time I got near Anni or Moon." The captain said finally calming the energetic mare.

"I've had a way with animals for a while." Clare said and looked over her shoulder at him, in an implying way, sort of like you're the animal.

"You and Anni alike..." The captain said missing the look due to a very wet horse kiss that was placed to his temple. Clare laughed and faced Startrotter again; she was rubbing his ears unconsciously for a while now. The comfortable moment was broken when a loose shirt and a pair of brown pants hit the captain in the face.

"Get changed, I'm leaving in 15." Anni said standing a couple of feet away with a basket on her hip. Clare laughed at her boss and stood up, Startrotter following her to her feet. The captain sighed and got up by flipping backwards much like a couple of nights earlier. He walked casually to the Inn as if he hadn't done something out of character.

"I will never get used to that." Clare told Startrotter as he nuzzled the side of her face. Clare giggled and resumed her petting of the horse. Five minutes later the Captain reappeared, dressed in the clothes Anni had given him. The collar of the shirt was done up and his pants tucked into his boots. His unusually untameable hair tied back in a low ponytail. Clare blinked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Linebeck?" She questioned him. Linebeck raised an eyebrow at her.

"This is usually how I dress when I'm here. Anni just took a while finding me something that fit." He explained.

"Shouldn't be too hard. You're skinny." Clare said under her breath as she felt Startrotter sniff her ears. Anni appeared next to him and let out a sharp whistle as Link joined her on the porch. A bronze mare and cream and grey mare come into view.

"Oh Din...not Epona..." Clare said as she stepped so she could hid behind Linebeck.

"What's the matter Clare, she's not going to hurt you..." Linebeck said as Link stroked the bronze mare's neck and Anni mounted her mare with a practiced grace.

"Way back when, Epona used to bite my ears when ever Fate wasn't around." Clare said as Epona looked over at her.

"You're perfectly safe the only horse around here that would purposely hurt someone belongs to Marcus Leech." Linebeck said as he manuvered the ninja in front of him. Clare slid back behind him.

"Nice name, he's a blood sucker. Let me guess to he's worse than a dough head." Clare said as she turned to Startrotter to mount him.

"Let's just say if I ever get my hands on him. I'll wring his pudgy neck..." The captain replied mounting Moon with a grace that surprised the ninja.

"For once you want to strangle someone. Where did my clumsy chicken go?" Clare joked as she mounted Startrotter smoothly. Linebeck just shook his head and turned Moonlight to follow his niece.

"What no 'har har, so funny' sarcastic remarks..." Clare muttered to herself as she followed behind Linebeck.

"Hey If you still think I'm a clutz, that's your problem Miss-I-Can't-Keep-My-Balance-In-Sand." Linebeck taunted as he caught up to Anni. Clare unable to think up a good retort shut her mouth and glared at the back of Linebeck's head. Linebeck chuckled and took off ahead of the rest of the group and waited for them at the top of the hill.

"Show off." Clare said as Startrotter passed him and Moon. The next thing she knew was Linebeck and Moonlight clearing the gate of the Ranch. Moonlight danced delightedly beneath her smirking rider. Clare rolled her eyes.

"King of the Showing off." She said as she leaned forward on Star's neck to whisper in his ear.

"Think he's showing off too much?" She asked. The midnight coloured stallion shook himself and followed obediently behind his trainer. Clare laughed and patted Star's neck. Anni dismounted Rain and opened the gate and allowed the other's entry to the enormous ranch. Within seconds a blue of black and blue had launched itself into Anni's open arms.

"It's alright Tanner..." The young woman said running her fingers through a young boys long black flanks. Clare smiled and slid off of Startrotter's back. She looked over and saw three ugly guys staring at her like she was a piece of meat. Linebeck stepped up beside her and slipped an arm around her waist in a protective manner.

"The one in the middle is Marcus. Link gave him that scar under his eye..." Linebeck whispered. Clare's face turned green.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." She grumbled. Linebeck made a circle with his hand and glanced at Anni, who had scooped Tanner up in her arms. The small child rested on her hip while she whistled her 5 minute warning to her class.

"That kid is disgusting." Clare whispered as she put her ear on Star's flank to try to get the words that Marcus was saying out of her head, "Do I look like a piece of meat to you?" She asked Linebeck.

"No you are a very pretty young woman..." Linebeck replied, hoping he hadn't given away too much.

"Thanks. It's good to know that I don't look like someone supper..." She grumbled and finally pulled her head away from Star's flank.

"Don't listen to a word of what the ape says..." The captain said patting the younger blond on the shoulder.

"He's worse than an ape...Gonzo has more respect than him. This guy is lower than dirt..." Clare hissed as she turned around.

"Believe me I know." Anni said with a shudder. Link hugged her gently around the young child in her arms, if it weren't for the black hair, one could've sworn the child was hers.

"If he comes even near me, I'm going to kick him where it hurts and none of you better stop me." Clare growled as she resisted the urge to plug her ears. Fortunately Anni gave the last whistle for her class and a group of twenty or so children in ranging ages gathered around her. After a quick explanation of distance and rules everyone returned to their horses and started down a well worn path. Tanner seated in front of Anni, clinging to the older woman for comfort. Anni took up the back of the class as usual. Clare was not a happy camper. She was stuck behind Marcus and she could hear everything he could say. Ever word he said caused her to growl. Linebeck rode next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just ignore them..." The captain said throwing Leech a burning glare.

"Kinda hard when you have these ears." Clare growled. Linebeck sighed and with one arm pulled Clare onto Moon with him. He made her place her ear against his chest above his heart.

"Just tune it out..." Star walked obediently beside them. Clare heard his heart beat over the thump of the horse's hooves.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Anytime." The captain whispered keeping an arm around Clare's waist so she wouldn't fall. Since his heart beat was regular and somewhat soothing, Clare eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep. Linebeck smiled softly at the sleeping ninja and then smirked at Marcus, who screwed up his ugly mug in distaste and jealousy. Clare's hands were resting on her stomach when a yellow ball of fluff crawled out of her pocket and crawled under her hands. Linebeck smiled and readjusted his hold on the ninja.

"Sleep tight you two." He said to them. Johnny's three tails flopped over her nose and Clare's hands. The group rounded the corner that would lead them back to the ranch. Johnny had woken up and was sitting up looking around at everything but Clare was still sleeping. Linebeck tapped his shoulder and the kit was happy to take the spot, considering the better vantage point. Johnny sat and wrapped her three tails around his neck to keep her stable. After an hour the ranch came into view.

"Clare, wake up Clare, we're almost back..." Linebeck whispered lightly nudging the ninja. Clare opened her eyes and yawned.

"Aw, I slept through the ride." Clare said as she sat up and climbed back onto Star.

"Better than listening to those idiots right?" The captain asked the light breeze playing with his bangs.

"Yeah it was better than listening to the dirt bags." Clare said while she nodded her head the same breeze tossed her hair over her shoulder. Johnny nuzzled Linebeck's cheek almost a thanks for looking out for her mother. Clare let Startrotter walk on his own for a minute as Clare stretched her arms and shoulders. When the group reached the ranch, Anni handed Tanner to his mother, the 6 year old sleeping soundly, not noticing the large ape approaching in her blind spot. Clare moved fast. She stepped in between the shorter girl and the ugly dirt bag. Anni looked over her shoulder, squeaked and danced back a few feet shuddering. Clare stood glaring at Marcus with a heat that could melt ice.

"Oo, you think another one of you yellow haired freaks is going to save her again do you?" Marcus sneered as his beady eyes racked up and down Clare's frame. She growled and clenched her fists.

"Give me one good reason not to clock you right now." Clare growled.

"Oo, chic's got nails...me likie." The large male sneered licking his lips. Anni shuddered violently behind the Sage. Clare spun and kicked him in the head. She turned around and looked at the sandal print on his face as he stumbled backwards. The idiot was about to make a lunge for the young ninja but set his sights on the brunette to her left. Unfortunately he was thrown back sex feet as Anni placed her hands in front of her summoning her staff and her protection spells kicked in. In shock her knees buckled and she fell. Clare kept herself in between Marcus and Anni after that, Link was over with the young Sage and helping her up.

"Try that again I dare you." Clare growled, her right hand glowing.

"Bring it chic." The ogre sneered. Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"You asked." She said and the glow in her right hand turned into a staff, which she brought across Marcus's ribs. The oversized ape crumpled to the ground inches from where Linebeck stood.

"I'll tell you this now Marcus Leech, if you ever lay a hand on my family again, you won't see the sun ever again." The captain hissed, there was a little wave of magic that passed over the ground, "I swear it." The monkey coward in fear and clutched his ribs. Clare slumped forward and leaned on her staff. "I swear it too. If I even catch a whisper of you around Anni..." Clare left it hanging. The big ape took off with his partners hot at his heels. Linebeck walked over to Clare and gently wrapped his arms around her as support.

"Their gone now Clare, she's safe..." He said. The staff in Clare's hands faded away as she leaned against him.

"I don't like summoning that thing." She told him, her eyes half lidded.

"I know, just rest." He whispered lowering them both to the ground. Clare's eyes slid shut when she touched the ground. Linebeck looked over his shoulder.

"How's Anni doing Link?" The captain asked carefully picking up the exhausted ninja.

"Summoning her staff took a toll on her too." Link said picking up the equally exhausted Sage.

"Come on let's get them home." The captain said cradling the ninja against him.

"Right behind you." Link said carrying the young sage.

Clare awoke around 7 to the sound of paper being turned. She opened one eye and looked at the roof before opening the other.

"Ugh..." She grumbled and put one arm over her eyes.

"Feeling any better?" Her pillow inquired. Clare moved her arm and looked around.

"Eh? Linebeck?" She questioned the room.

"Up here little one..." The captain said tapping her forehead lightly. Clare looked up and saw him smiling at her.

"Other than I'm unusually hungry and I don't even think I could poof anywhere I'm fine." Clare answered his earlier question.

"Good, because if you were out any longer I would've started to worry." The captain said.

"I saved you some dinner. I had to cook tonight Ann's out cold." He said.

"Magic must bug her too." Clare said as she slowly sat up.

"I don't know what it's like for you but she said it was like someone opening a flood gate then shutting it just as quick over and over, is what exhausting." The captain said assisting the smaller female with a gentle hand in the small of her back.

"Nah mines more like fire. Feed it too much and it'll burn itself out but there is usually some still burning." Clare said as she finally managed to sit up completely.

"And now the room's spinning." She declared and shut her eyes. Linebeck placed a cool hand to the back of her neck.

"Just spinning or are you feeling nauseous too?" The captain asked rubbing circles on her back. Clare opened one eye and the room started spinning again but she didn't feel sick.

"Just spinning." She confirmed.

"Okay, just relax, it'll pass...try not to move too fast." Linebeck advised not knowing what else to do other than keep the young sage still. Clare stopped moving for a minute.

"Why are you doing this Linebeck?" She questioned him.

"What?" The tanned older man asked, surprise slipping into his voice.

"Why are you here helping me? You could be doing something else right now." Clare said as she kept her eyes closed.

"Anni is in good hands, and I promised I'd be here for you Clare, do you want me to go back on that, and I...I care about you Clare, you've been with me through thick and thin, shouldn't I be there for you?" There were no falsities in his words.

"Linebeck...I...I care about you too. Thank you, for everything...." She muttered as she swallowed loudly.

"I told you I'd always help you Clare any time any place." The brunette said.

"Here, drink. It'll help." A glass of cool water was placed in her hands. Clare opened her eyes the room kept spinning. She brought the glass to her lips and took a tiny sip. The glass was gently slipped from her hands and placed back on the table.

"Any better?" There was a worried edge in his voice.

"The room stopped spinning." Clare said as she slowly turned her neck to look around.

"Good, here eat, but not too much we don't want it coming back up." The captain said placing a plate of ham, potatoes and corn on her lap then handing her a fork and knife.

"Thanks." Clare said again as she cut her ham into smaller chunks.

"You're welcome." He said lying back down and continuing his new book. Clare ate slowly and finished her water before she flopped back against the couch.

"Better, worse?" the captain asked looking over his book at the ninja.

"Better." Clare answered as she closed her eyes.

"Come here, you'll get another kink in your neck sitting like that." Linebeck said closing his book and placing it on the table. Clare slowly slid down until she was resting her head back against his chest.

"I think that's the last thing I need right now." The ninja said. Linebeck chuckled quietly,

"Anything hurt?" He asked no really knowing what effects all the stress was having on her.

"Not right now. But I wouldn't mind a massage." Clare giggled as put her hands on her stomach.

"Like I said, you only need to ask, now turn over." The captain told her. Clare followed his orders and rolled over. Chilled fingers found unknown knot in her shoulders and began working them loose.

"Why are your hands so cold most of the time?" Clare asked as she let his hands roam her back.

"I don't know actually the rest of me is always too warm." The Captain answered finding a knot in the small of her back. Clare hummed and tried hard not to flinch from his cold digits.

"I am sorry about it, makes getting close to people rather hard." He muttered applying enough pressure to make it release painlessly.

"You don't need to apologize about that, there is nothing you can do about it. So how did Gonzo react when he saw you carrying me back?" Clare asked.

"He freaked as per usual then ran around like a cucco missing its head...humph." Linebeck replied his fingers resting against a particularly tight spot. Clare giggled and shook her head.

"Sounds like something he would do." She said and continued to let him poke and prod her back. The captain paused in his actions, biting his lip. Clare looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" She questioned him.

"I don't know how to get this loose without putting you in more pain that the other night." The captain confessed.

"Where is it?" Clare asked.

"The lower back of your back." He answered tracing a circle around the spot.

"I know if I leave it, you'll defiantly feel it in the morning." He told her. Clare moved until she was touching the spot herself and pressed it.

"If you hit the right pressure points, you should get it without it burning." Clare said as she removed her hand.

"Who said it would burn? If I do this wrong the whole Inn might hear about it." The captain told her warily applying a small amount of pressure sending a jolt of pain up the smaller girl's back. "See what I mean?" Clare nodded and winced.

"Now that one is touchy I guess." Clare whimpered as she shifted around.

"The best I can do is loosen it all at once instead of a little at a time; the pain shouldn't last as long that way." Linebeck told her soothing a circle between her shoulder blades.

"If I pass out from the pain will you catch me?" Clare asked.

"Always." He replied, "I'll try to make it as fast as I can." Clare nodded and readied herself for the pain.

"Okay...I'm ready." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked his fingers lying lightly against the offending spot. Clare nodded bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Here we go..." He whispered. He quickly applied a large amount of pressure to the knot. It felt like someone had jammed a knife in her back and was slowly dragging it up to her shoulder blades. Clare bit down on her own lip had broken the skin and she clenched her eyes shut but that didn't stop the tears of pain sliding down her cheeks.

"Shh...You're alright...it's over..." Linebeck whispered, soothing her hair with one hand and making calming circles with the other. Clare kept her eyes shut and lip stuck in between her teeth.

"Breath Clare...deep breaths..." He said giving her one of his hands as something to concentrate the pain on. Clare grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Tears leaked down her cheeks and she was let her trapped her lip go so she could gasp for breath.

"You're alright...it's going to be okay." Linebeck said still soothing back her hair. Clare whimpered and whined as she tried to overcome the pain. Finding no other option, the captain placed a light kiss to the pained ninja's temple in hopes of distracting her from the pain before whispering more words of comfort. Clare felt his lips press delicately to her temple and she turned her head to look up at him with wide eyes and tears still falling out of her eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" The Captain asked wiping her tears away. Clare nodded her head and kept looking up at him.

"Okay sorry about that I was out of ideas and you looked like you were really hurting..." He confessed scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Clare smiled and shook her head.

"You need not apologize for that...." Clare said as she blushed and looked at her hands. The Captain flushed slightly.

"Still in any pain?" He asked. Clare shook her head.

"Not anymore. It kinda faded away..." She confessed as she fidgeted with her hands.

"I'm sorry I made you go through that...the kiss was completely uncalled for..." He trailed off looking across the room and glared at the opened door. Suddenly it snapped shut, "That's better..." Clare jumped when the door shut suddenly.

"Wh-what did that?" She asked him as she looked back up.

"I don't know." He answered quickly. Clare looked at him then at the door.

"Strange things happen here." She muttered.

"This isn't the half of it..." He replied idly drawing a circle in the middle of Clare's back his hands oddly warm.

"You're hands are warmer..." Clare said as she yawned.

"Tired?" He asked ignoring her comment.

"Yeah. I think I'll go to sleep." Clare said as she yawned again.

"Sleep little one, you've had a rough day." He said muttering a spell Anni had taught him and putting out the lamps.

"I-I thought I told you not..." Clare couldn't finish her sentence because she fell asleep.

"I know but I still haven't come up with a better nickname." The captain whispered yanking a blanket from under the couch and covering both of them. He glanced at the clock once more, ten thirty, and then joined Clare in a light sleep.


	9. Monday week 2

Monday

Clare felt herself being raised up and down in a calming way.

"Mmm..." she mumbled and turned around. Johnny jumped up slightly above the ninja extracting a groan from the other occupant of the couch. Clare opened one of her eyes and looked up. Her Captain was sleeping peacefully with the ninja using his chest as a pillow. Johnny was standing on the small space between the captain's chin and the ninja's head.

"Johnny? What are you doing?" The ninja asked her kit as she looked at her little black paws. The kit glanced from her mother to Linebeck before walking over and lying on Clare's chest. Clare smiled at the kit and started to stroke her fur.

"If they still have Halloween and we're here. I think I'm going to go as a Keaton..." Clare thought out loud. The Captain muttered something incoherent and tightened his light hold on the ninja. Clare meeped as she felt his arms strengthen their hold. Johnny gave her a look that seemed to say, 'if you don't move he'll relax.' Clare stayed still and waited. And the Captain's hold relaxed and loosened after a moment.

"You're getting smart." Clare told Johnny quietly. The kit flicked her tails, and yawned. Clare got thinking out loud again.

"I wonder what Linebeck would be..." She thought out loud. The Captain twitched in his light slumber, his eyebrows drawing together then relaxing. Clare snickered.

"Now I probably have him thinking about it." She said and closed her eyes. About half an hour later there was a light knock on the door that awoke the Captain with a start.

"About time you got up." Clare said and looked up at him. The captain yawned and stretched sending a series of cracks down his back.

"Give me a break." He sighed as he flopped back against the couch cushions.

"Can you at least let me go first?" Clare asked him after she winced from the pops from his back.

"The only thing holding you down Clare is a wool blanket." The captain yawned, not quite having his bearings yet.

"Really, then who's hand is this?" Clare asked picking up his hand which still rested on her waist, "Because it's certainly not mine."

"Sorry..." He said removing his hand and yawning again.

"It's alright. I'm going down stairs to get some food." Clare said and stood up.

"Food where?" The Captain sat up, still a bit bleary eyed, his hair half untied from its ribbon and a bit of 5 o'clock shadow along his jaw. Clare's heart thumped in her chest for a minute before she quickly scurried out the door. He glanced at the Keaton on the couch beside him.

"What just happened?" Johnny blinked and shook her tiny head. Clare hurried down the stairs and saw everyone sitting at the table looking hungry. The boys looked at Clare,

"You seen Anni?" They asked her. Clare shook her head.

"She's probably still out of it since yesterday." Clare said as she walked into the kitchen to look around. As if to answer everyone's question, a semi-conscious Anni stumbled down the stairs. Clare shook her head and grabbed Anni's hand.

"You are going back to bed." She ordered and dragged the girl over to the couch.

"...Okay..." The younger sage's voice was airy and not really all there. A moment later a cleaned up Linebeck slipped into the kitchen and started breakfast. Clare would every ten minutes go over and check on Anni and would help Linebeck take the food to the pirates. The younger sage slept fitfully on the couch. Link kept watch over Anni for Clare as Niko started to complain about something or another. Link whistled to the miniature pirate, "Hey, shut it." The blond said from his seat on the arm of the couch. Clare walked by with a plate of food for Link.

"Here. Eat up." Clare said and ruffled his hair.

"Did you cook this? Cause if you did I'm scared." The blond hero said eyeing the food warily. Clare glared.

"No, Linebeck did. And I used to cook our food when we were traveling to beat Ganondork's." Clare said as she turned back around. The hero shrugged and poked at the food on his plate before eating all of it in under a minute. Clare walked back over to him and took the plate from him. As Clare walked back towards the kitchen a tea pot bumped into her head.

"Ow...what...there is a tea pot in front of me..." Clare said as she side stepped the teapot. Said piece of dishware was full and floated gently over to the side table by Anni. It was followed shortly by a teacup, saucer, teaspoon, milk and sugar. Clare watched the dishware with a strange look.

"Anni's magic is running wild..." Linebeck said to the confused ninja from the kitchen window. Clare oh'ed and put the dirty plate in the window.

"Here." Clare said.

"Thanks." He said as the plate floated up a bit before being stuffed into warm soapy water. Clare glared at him.

"You can use magic too." She said.

"That wasn't me...that was her." He said pointing to the sage who was making tea in her uneasy sleep.

"She's not consciously sleeping so the dams on her magic aren't working properly." He said. Clare looked over at him.

"You're off the hook...for now." She said and went to collect the rest of the dirty dishes from off the table.

"Do I honestly look like I have magical capabilities?" The Captain muttered, pulling his sleeve back up with his teeth.

"I don't know. Do I look like I can have wings on my back? I'm finding out a lot of things I've never known about you Linebeck." Clare said as she grabbed a cloth and started to whip down the table. He chuckled uneasily and ducked his head down so no one could see him.

"What happened to the royal ass I used to be?" he asked himself washing the rest of the dishes. Clare started humming the song she sang a while ago as she cleaned the table, scrubbing at a maple syrup stain.

"Oh yeah woman walked into my life..." The captain continued not thinking anyone was listening to him. Gonzo leaned against the wall next to the window.

"She's something else isn't she?" Gonzo asked.

"Sweet Din, where did you come from?!" The captain exclaimed jumping back a foot.

"I've been here a while, since you asked yourself were the royal ass went." Gonzo said.

"Shit!" Was all the captain muttered, smacking himself on the forehead, "Got to stop talking to myself."

"Do you like her?" Gonzo whispered.

"I don't have to answer that." The Captain said turning a red to rival her kerchief.

"By the look on your face, it's a yes." Gonzo said as he looked at him. The captain stuttered for a moment before sighing.

"Yes, yes I do. She's been one of the few constants in my life and she isn't out for my blood over fifty rupees. I can't bring myself to tell her, I don't want to mess up what I already have." He confessed.

"I won't tell her, I'll help you get your bonnie lass." Gonzo smirked over to him and pushed himself off the wall. The captain was at a loss for words, it was like someone pulled the carpet out from under him.

"You're good for her...she hasn't pulled a prank in a while." Gonzo said as he started to walk over to Clare.

"Miss Clare, do you need help?" He asked the ninja.

"No, I just can't get the stain off the table." Clare grumbled as she scrubbed harder. The captain blinked, sighed and shook his head, before putting the dishes away.

"Clare, try this." The captain said tossing the ninja half a lemon. Clare caught the lemon and looked at him.

"How is half a lemon going to get rid of a maple syrup stain?" Clare asked as she put some lemon juice on the stain.

"Now try." The captain said.

"I still don't see...Oh!" Clare said as she scrubbed the spot and it came off easily.

"I'm going to shut up now." She said. The captain chuckled as he peered over at his niece. Link was tending to her like there was no tomorrow. Seeing the youngest member of the group was in good hands he continued his cleaning. His long ponytail falling over his shoulder as he wiped the kitchen counters down. Clare was wiping the chairs since pirates are messy eaters.

"Hey, I'm going to take Angel Wings to bed, you guys got things under control?" The hero asked gently scooping the young sage off the couch and cradling her against his chest.

"Yeah yeah, go go."Clare said as she shooed the two up the stairs.

"That nickname is so out of place with her even though I know the story behind it." The captain muttered as he pushed his hair back over his shoulder. Clare's hair was now starting to bug her.

"Alright this is going back up now." She said put the cloth on the table and she tied her hair back but it was messy and a few strands fell back into her eyes. Linebeck chuckled,

"That name suits you better..." The captain muttered to himself, completely forgetting Clare was barely four feet away.

"Since I have the angel wings." She said as she gathered the cloth in her hands and slid the chair back into place.

"Krage!" The captain cursed from the kitchen, "That hurt..." Clare looked over the window.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing." The captain muttered the tip of his index finger in his mouth. Clare sighed and shook her head.

"Be more careful, I don't like fixing you up all the time...it worries me." She muttered the last part as she went to go finish the cleaning of the eating area. He chuckled nervously and continued to clean the counters one handily. Clare finished washing the chairs and went into the kitchen.

"Linebeck, do you know where the broom is?" She asked him looking around. The captain took his finger from his mouth, blood beading along a one inch cut in his finger.

"In the hall cupboard." He replied before sticking his finger back in his mouth. Clare rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Let me see it." She sighed.

"It's nothing really." He said.

"And I don't believe you." Clare said and put her hands on her hips to stare up at him. He chuckled nervously and back into the counter.

"Just let me see it." She cooed softly. He sighed, there was something about that tone he couldn't say no to, and gave her his hand. Clare pulled out the handkerchief and ripped a strip off. She wrapped it around his finger.

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it?" She asked him. The Captain glanced at his bare feet.

"No." He said. Clare hummed and turned around.

"Be careful...okay?" She said while walking to the door and she left the kitchen to get the broom.

"Okay..." The embarrassed brunette said before sighing and letting his head drop, "Still a klutz..." Clare hummed and shuffled around for a bit.

"There you are...ACK!" What she said was accompanied by clatters and bangs. Linebeck darted out the door.

"Clare, are you alright?" He called down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just got attacked by a bunch of cleaning stuff." Clare's voice called back.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." Clare said back and there were more clatters and shuffling. Linebeck padded down the hall, glanced at the ninja and brooms and mops that littered the hard wood floors. Clare looked up at him and giggled nervously.

"Need some help?" He asked leaning against the wall. Clare kept giggling nervously.

"Umm no..." She said and started to gather some of the cleaning things up. The captain rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to go, the kitchen's clean I'll be on the lawn." With that he turned and padded in the direction of the door. But before he got to it, Clare's voice called him back.

"Uhh, Linebeck? I need help...." She called. The captain smiled and turned back to the ninja. He quickly picked everything up and with one remaining broom shut the door.

"Here you go, 'Angel Wings'." The captain chuckled before heading for the door again. Clare blushed and picked up the broom.

"'Angel' would be better..." She muttered as she stood and went into the kitchen to sweep the crumbs from breakfast.

"Angel it is." The captain called back as he stepped onto the porch. Clare blushed again and muttered something about someone's hearing getting better. She went out into the dining room and started to sweep the floor. The Captain sighed and pulled his hair free of its ribbon then loosed his collar before proceeding to the lawn where he lay back contently enjoying the warm summer sun. Clare came out minutes later and sat next to him.

"Finished?" He asked his eyes closed, features calm.

"Yup. And I scolded the pirates for making such a mess to being with." Clare said as she leaned back.

"They're like a group of really big unruly children sometimes." Linebeck said his arms folded behind his head. Clare shook her head and put her elbows on the ground behind her.

"Goddesses I love it here..." The captain whispered as a warm breeze picked up and slipped through his unbound hair. Clare smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Everything about this place is so peaceful..." The Captain sighed contently eyes still shut. He reached over and knocked Clare's arms out from under her so her head fell against his.

"You'll get another kink if you do that." He told the ninja. Clare blushed when her head was a few inches away from his. She turned it to look at the rolling waves of grass. Johnny hopped onto her mother's stomach and curled up there contently. One of Clare's hands started to pet Johnny's tails as she rightened her head so she was looking up at the rolling clouds. Small sparrows danced overhead and laundry flapped in the breeze. A completely calm setting, perfect in some people's eyes. Clare didn't even give warning but instantly fell asleep; the hand that was petting Johnny lay on top of the kit. Linebeck smiled knowing the ninja had drifted off; the Aniku lands would do that to you.

"So peaceful, sweet dreams Angel." He said. Clare yawned and put her other hand on Johnny. The Captain smiled and ran a hand across Clare's head tucking the stray hairs what had escaped her ponytail behind her ears. Clare crossed her ankles in her sleep and kicked the bell on her right ankle. Linebeck kept his breathing even and continued the motion of smoothing the ninja's hair. Johnny nuzzled herself into Clare's stomach.

"These two are too bloody cute for their own good." The Captain whispered. Said two both moved at the same time; Clare shifted over a bit and Johnny wrapped her three tails around Clare's wrist. Linebeck smiled and stared skyward.

"I hope you come to call this place a home someday Clare, I really do..." He told the sleeping ninja. Clare's hand that wasn't bound by Johnny's tails fell onto his. The poor Captain's heart raced, he swallowed thickly.

"She's asleep, it doesn't mean anything..." The captain whispered trying to calm himself. Clare turned her head to him.

"Linebeck...." She muttered in her sleep.

"Right here Angel..." He whispered even though his heart beat a league a minute.

"Link stole...my....cookie....get it back...please...." Clare sleep muttered. Linebeck sighed in relief.

"I'll get your cookie back..." He whispered running his thumb hesitantly across the back of her hand. Clare smiled and muttered again but most of it was slurred, he only caught the words hero and his name. Linebeck inhaled deeply smiling to himself exhaling slowly as not to wake the sleeping ninja. Clare mumbled again then went quiet.

"That's my little Angel..." The Captain said slipping his hand from beneath hers as returning to his previous action of running his hand across the ninja's head. Clare slept still but Johnny's ears twitched and she looked up and around. Linebeck reached over and stroked the tiny creatures head. Johnny closed her eyes and rubbed her head against his hand. Linebeck smiled and continued to give Johnny some much needed attention. Johnny didn't leave Clare's stomach but she did nuzzle the Captain's hand.

"You're in good hands runt..." The Captain whispered. One of Clare's ears twitched.

"Why are they yelling?" Clare grumbled and per custom she threw one arm over her eyes.

"Huh?" The captain said thinking she was asleep.

"Someone at the Inn is yelling." Clare said as she kept her arm over her eyes.

"Can't be Anni, if it were Ann' half of Levious would be quaking in their boots." The Captain added still spoiling the Keaton kit with attention.

"Voice is too deep to be Anni, or any other female in there. Too high pitched to have been the three larger ones or Link...five rupees says it was Niko." Clare said.

"Is it plain Hylian?" Linebeck asked while he scratched Johnny behind the ears.

"Yes with a bit of pirate slang." Clare said finally taking her arm off her eyes.

"Well that only leaves Niko, Mako's too smart and Zuko can't speak a word of Hylian." The Captain replied smoothing out Johnny's silky fur. Clare laughed lightly and looked up at the sky.

"Did you have a nice nap...Oh yeah here's you cookie." Linebeck said waving a chocolate chip cookie in her line of vision. Clare blinked then took the cookie.

"How did you know I wanted a cookie?" She asked.

"Apparently Link stole your cookie, you asked me to get it back for you." Linebeck told her putting his hands back behind his head. Clare blushed and started to munch on her cookie.

"Thank you Linebeck..." She said and turned her head so he couldn't see the blush.

"Anytime Angel." He sighed enjoying the sunlight that was pouring down on them. Clare's blush deepened and her heart started to pound. Johnny looked at her mother then at Linebeck and then shook her little head before jumping off Clare's forehead and up to the Captain, who freed a hand and stroked her fur. Clare scrunched her eyes and nose and started to rub her forehead trying to get rid of the paw prints on it. Linebeck laughed and sighed as he poked the little kit in the nose. Clare had taken out the handkerchief and was cleaning her forehead with that.

"You still have that thing?!" The captain asked in surprise.

"I'm not going throw it away. It has so many uses and it's yours." Clare said as she finally got rid of the paw prints on her face. He smiled and licked his thumb.

"You missed a spot..." He told her wiping a toe print off her skin. Clare blushed and stuttered thanks.

"No problem..." Linebeck said as he removed his hand, cool fingertips trailed against the ninja's temple. Clare shivered at the contact and her face flushed darker red. Linebeck looked at her with one eye before shaking his head and closing his eyes again. Clare shifted slightly away from him and tried to control her blush.

"Something wrong Clare?" Linebeck asked, though he didn't open his eyes.

"No...Nothing is wrong...." She said and tried to relax again.

"You're tense Clare, did you hear something that bothered you?" He asked.

"Nope...nothing..." She meeped and moved the rock that she was lying on as a distraction. Linebeck sighed and if it was even possible relaxed even further. Clare looked over at him.

"Goddesses you're the master of relaxation aren't you?" She asked as she turned to look up at the sky.

"Nope, it's this place's fault...No matter when I come here I can't get mad about anything." Linebeck said stopping his hand from running through Clare's hair.

"Except when people call you a pansy repeatedly." Clare grumbled and absently rubbed the top of her head, "You hit hard..."

"Apologies Angel, I wasn't always such a 'pansy' as you so eloquently put it." Linebeck said patting her head.

"At least I didn't call you a cucco." She grumbled the looked over at him.

"I don't recall a time you weren't hiding in you crate other than Belldum..."

"You weren't with me yet, in fact it was long before I even met Jolene." He said a wistful smile on his face.

"Yeah, you look like the rebellious teen." Clare muttered.

"Not really, sure I snuck out a lot and I'll admit I broke a lot of rules but I wasn't half as bad as my sister." Linebeck said freeing his arms and stretching. The sleeves of his shirt pooled at his elbow revealing the many scars the adorned them as well as a braided leather bracelet. Clare looked at him then down at her hands where if anyone looked close enough would see nicks and pale scars on them. She was surprised when Linebeck seized one of her hands.

"And you call me a klutz?" He said tracing a scar with the pad of his finger.

"These ones where failed attempts at wielding a sword." She said as her other hand rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Do you still want to learn?" he asked, talented fingers finding even the shallowest scars.

"No not really. I get by with my kunai knives just fine. Link tried teaching me and I ended up with a bruise the size of a cannon ball on my side." Clare said.

"The kid tired to teach you? Oh boy..." The captain said smacking his hand to his forehead.

"Wasn't fun." Clare said rubbing the side that had the bruise; her left.

"I can imagine, he doesn't exactly have the best form." The captain muttered.

"But I did managed to disarm him a few times, without using the damned sword. So point for me." Clare said happily.

"Yes I think that deserves a point, hmm?" Linebeck agreed then hummed in thought.

"I should train some...we have all day." Clare said as one hand pulled out a kunai from the depths of her pocket.

"Up for a match?" Linebeck asked with a smirk on his face.

"As long as I don't have to use a sword, sure." Clare said standing and back flipping away from him.

"Deal." Linebeck agreed hand springing away. "I just need to find an old friend."

"I'll be here." Clare said and pulled out another kunai and started to toss both in the air and catch them. Linebeck smirked and went back inside. A few minutes later he dropped on to the lawn from the second story, a rapier in his right hand. Clare watched him with a raised eyebrow and caught one of the two kunai, the other she caught in her mouth.

"Ready?" Linebeck asked taking his stance, which was significantly more solid that Link's. Clare nodded her head and watched him. The pirates had moved out onto the porch and were making bets on who would win. Her Captain was fast, that much was sure, before she even had a chance to realize it he was behind her and knocking her feet from beneath her. Clare fell forwards and caught herself on her hands and flipped away from him, chucking the kunai that was in her hand at him. Linebeck was smiling and dodged with a neat handspring. Clare flipped back right way and took the kunai out of her mouth.

"You move fast for a man with sea legs." She complemented. Linebeck smirked dangerously and darted left into the ninja's blind spot before slipped right and knocking the kunai from her hand by brining the flat of his blade across her hand quickly before back flipping across the lawn to stand ready a few yards away. Clare shook her and looked at the welt on it.

"Owww..." She said and twitched her fingers. She glared up at her Captain and flicked her wrist.

"It's on now." She declared and pulled out five throwing stars and another kunai.

"Come Kitten, I need the practice, I'm getting rusty." He said twirling his blade artistically. Clare launched herself at him and stepped past his blade to jab him in the side with the blunt end of her kunai. The captain groaned and winced before flipping over the ninja's head smacking the flat of his blade across her bare back. Clare grunted and rolled away before flipping backwards away from her boss. She stopped a few yards away from him and cracked her back. She rolled her shoulders and the peanut gallery on the porch gasped. Clare had a long welt on her back. The Captain's fingers twitched on the grip, his entire frame on high alert, he wouldn't let her get inside he guard again. Clare closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them again and started to spin on the spot, magic fuelling the spin. The Captain got as close to the ground as he could and still have free range of motion, eyes fixed on Clare.

"He's going to make it." Gonzo said watching the fight. Clare's mini tornado started spinning towards Linebeck. She jumped out of it, her hands empty of weaponry.

"Not today Kitten." The captain whispered , and doing the most insane thing bolted forward.

"Crap he knows that one's weakness." Clare said as she landed on the ground a few feet away from the tornado. And with timing no one knew he possessed the Captain sprang up and over Clare's tornado, landed rolled to his feet. He sprang forward, and then slipped around the ninja before disappearing up a tree.

"That's it. I give up." Clare declared and flopped onto her back from her standing position she winced and rolled onto her stomach. The Captain dropped down behind her, blade still at ready just in case.

"Is that a white flag?" He asked. Clare held up her right hand, the one with the welt on it, one finger pointed to the sky.

"I'm out of tools and out of tricks. Yes it's the white flag." She said and put her hand back down. Linebeck chuckled and sheathed his blade before gently picking the ninja up.

"Sorry if I hurt you." He apologized.

"You shot my ninja pride all to hell." Clare grumbled. Gonzo started laughing as the rest the pirate's jaws were unhinged.

"Sorry Angel, how's your back?" he apologized.

"In pain, what do you think?" Clare grumbled again. Gonzo continued to laugh.

"She's going to be like that for the rest of the day." He said out loud.

"I think I can do something for the pain but not your pride." Linebeck said completely ignoring the pirate, his cold hand resting lightly against her back. Clare grumbled some more but it wasn't words.

"I really am sorry Clare." He whispered in her ear as he pressed gently against the welt on her back.

"Why don't you beat the crap out of Jolene then Hm?" Clare asked as she blew on the welt on her hand.

"Maybe I will, the next time we see her." The captain replied wrapping his free hand over hers.

"You all own me 50 rupees!" Gonzo said as he walked back inside. Clare sighed heavily.

"Niko is bound to tell Link about this..." She muttered.

"HEY LINK GUESS WHAT YOU MISSED!" Niko shouted as he too went inside.

"I highly doubt he'll actually believe them, any better?" He asked inspecting the damage.

"Then you don't know Link...and no they still hurt." Clare said, then.

"REALLY Linebeck beat Clare...This, I've got to see." He shouted and ran out the door.

"Come one let's get some cold cloths on them. It'll keep the swelling to a minimum." Linebeck said leading the injured ninja inside by the small of her back. Link was standing to the porch looking excited.

"Did you really beat Clare Linebeck?" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Sheer luck runt..." Linebeck lied as he and Clare entered the Inn. Link followed.

"Luck or not, you still beat her." He said happily, Clare's shoulders slumped. The captain gave Link a looked that said; 'Shut up now or you won't live to tell your tale.' He led Clare upstairs and left her in the library for a moment by herself. She flopped onto a couch on her stomach and put her face in a pillow to grumble and whine. Linebeck slipped back into the room silently and placed a cold damp cloth across Clare's bruising back. She grumbled into the pillow about it being cold. Linebeck sat on the edge of the couch at her waist and rubbed a circle between her shoulders.

"I should've kept my mouth shut..." He sighed.

"You did fine." Clare said into the pillow, "I should've kept my guard up." Linebeck sighed and continued to sooth circles in her back, switching the cloths when they were warm.

"I even bet you could beat Link." She laughed into the pillow.

"That would be easy." He smiled, "Any better?"

"Not pulsing pain anymore. But they still hurt." Clare said.

"They're going to bruise that much I can tell, I tried not to hit you too hard, but if it helps any I have a nasty looking bruise on my side as well." Linebeck said switching the cloth again.

"If we're telling the truth here, I didn't use all my strength but I did use most of it. You're built like a freaking armoured ship, I think I jarred my hand jabbing you." Clare said into the pillow still. Linebeck chuckled and took the offended appendage and wrapped a hand around her the other around her wrist.

"My apologizes for having a misleading frame." He told her. Clare laughed.

"Don't we just love misleading frames." She said and finally took her face out of the pillow. Linebeck chuckled and kneaded her wrist loosening a tight spot that was mostly likely cause some discomfort. Clare turned her head back into the pillow and heard a set of boots coming up the stairs.

"Someone is coming up." She said.

"Hmm..." Linebeck sighed and released the ninja's wrist. He reseated himself in the arm chair closest to her after switching the cloth. Link walked in with several bumps on his head.

"How are you Clare?" He asked. Clare grumbled. Linebeck glanced up, "She's bruised but she'll be fine." The captain told the young hero, "How's Anni?"

"Fitful." Was all the hero said with a sigh.

"Something tells me she'll be fine tomorrow." Clare said into the pillow.

"I hope so...she's starting to worry me, last time she used her powers..." The hero trailed off and shuddered before leaving to check on said sage. Clare shook her head and let her ears twitched for a minute.

"What's up Angel?" Linebeck asked seeing her ears twitch.

"The pirates are trying to get Gonzo to challenge you to an arm wrestling match..." Clare said.

"I'm not doing it." He said flatly before taking up his previous spot after the door snapped shut.

"Exactly what Gonzo's telling them." Clare said as she moved her hand to scratch her neck. Linebeck hummed switched the cloth again, before lying his hand back between her shoulders.

"We should go for a walk later... no scratch that..." He said as he glanced up at the window.

"Why not?" Clare asked.

"Storm's rolling in...nasty one. I'm going to go bring in the laundry, I'll be back in a bit." He said soothing one last circle before leaving silently. Clare hummed and stretched her arms forwards as soon as he left and put her arms back under the pillow. Johnny nosed the door open enough for her to get in and padded across the room. She jumped up and settled herself between her mother's shoulder blades. Clare giggled as Johnny's fur lightly touched sensitive areas of her back.

"Hello Johnny girl." Clare said into the pillow. The kit purred and it was quiet until thunder rolled rattling the walls of the Inn.

"I hate storms...they are always so loud." Clare grumbled, her face still mashed into the pillow. Linebeck slipped back into the room as silently as he had left.

"How's your ears Angel?" He asked.

"That first one was all that loud...so my ears are fine." Clare said into the pillow.

"It's only going to get worse." Linebeck said removing the cloth from her back and gently rubbing a warm salve into it.

"Now what are you doing?" She asked.

"It'll help with the bruising so calm down..."He replied working it into her purpling skin. "Unless you want to be black and blue for a week or two."

"You just rhymed...and what was up with that nick name when we were fighting...Kitten?" Clare asked.

"I'm keeping Angel for quiet times like this and I know you hate being called little one." He replied as the salve finally began to soak in. Clare hummed and covered her ears as another louder wave of thunder rolled over.

"You going to be alright?" He asked in worry. He knew how sensitive Clare's ears were and that one left his ears ringing.

"No...that one actually hurt." Clare said as she gave her head a shake.

"Come here..." He whispered gently so as not to hurt her ears any further. Clare sat up slowly and turned to him.

"I can't do much, but I can help you drowned some of it out." He whispered drawing her against him gently so as not to agitate her back. He placed one of her ears against his chest and carefully covered the other with his hand. The ninja listened to his heart beat with her one ear and kept time by tapping her finger against her shorts. Thunder crashed overhead rattling the windows along with the rest of the building, Anni's magic must have pulsed cause all the lamps when out. Clare flinched at the sound and blinked when everything went dark.

"You're okay, Anni's magic is doing what it can to keep the Inn safe." Linebeck said brushing his fingertips against her temple.

"The Inn must be her treasure...Just like the S.S. Linebeck is your treasure." Clare said.

"This is her home and the ship is only one of my treasures..." He whispered, leaning back against the arm of the couch. Clare laughed.

"How could I have forgotten the rupees..."She whispered sadly. Johnny crawled into her lap and looked up at her.

"Who said anything about money...?" he replied running a finger across her temple. Clare looked up at him. He just smiled and covered her ear again as thunder cracked overhead, once more shaking the Inn

_I think....I think I'm falling...falling in love... _Clare thought then put her head back against his chest. Lightning illuminated the library and seconds later thunder boomed making everything shake. Clare flinched and pressed herself against Linebeck more. The Captain laid his cheek against her head.

"It'll be over soon." The told her soothing a circle on her back before handing over his free hand to the startled ninja. Clare looked at his hand in hers and compared them, distracting her thoughts from straying. His larger hand dwarfed hers easily. BANG! The newest wave sounded like it was in the room. Clare flinched again and closed her eyes, clenching his hand in hers. The Captain soothed a circle on the back of her hand and started humming his lullaby. Clare's eyes started to drop and she relaxed.

"There we go..." Linebeck whispered as the storm started to wane. Clare yawned and closed her eyes. Thunder rolled further away as Linebeck continued making circles on Clare's hand.

"Linebeck?" Clare yawned, half way asleep.

"Yes Angel?" He replied as thunder rolled miles off.

"You're my hero..." She muttered before falling into blissful sleep. Linebeck smiled and let her keep his hand for the night.

"Sweet dreams Angel." He whispered placing a light kiss to the top of her head before falling asleep himself.


	10. Tuesday week 2

Tuesday

Clare grunted when a ray of light hit her in the face.

"Murg..." She said. Johnny mewed and licked Clare's face. The ninja opened one of her eyes and looked down at the yellow and black fur ball sitting on her lap.

"Good morning Johnny." Clare said and started to pet the creature. The kit glanced from her to the other person sharing the couch with big silver eyes. Clare turned her head slightly and saw a white clad chest breathing evenly. Johnny nuzzled her mother's cheek affectionately. Clare giggled and nuzzled the kit back. The Captain inhaled sharply, signalling he was waking up. Clare touched noses with Johnny and let go of Linebeck's hand. The Captain groaned and secured an arm around Clare's waist as he sat up. Clare blushed and her hands wrapped around Johnny's small body so she didn't fall. He rubbed his neck with his free hand, eyes still screwed shut.

"Morning Angel..." He groaned, "Should've taken my own advice..." Clare giggled.

"Let me return the favour. And all you have to do is let me go..."Clare said. Linebeck released the younger woman, his mind still foggy. Clare picked up Johnny and sat her on her shoulder as she stood up on the couch so she could sit on the back.

"Okay lean back." She ordered. Linebeck did as he was told and leaned back. Clare started to rub his shoulders over the fabric of his shirt. The Captain relaxed into her touch as the miniature Keaton draped herself across her mother's shoulders. Clare continued to work on his shoulders and near his neck but she wouldn't touch the red kerchief. Linebeck was slowly waking up his mind. Clare's hands were cramping up now. Linebeck reached up and seized her hands gently, making the ninja unable to do anything.

"Are you fully awake?" Clare asked him, Johnny's little ears twitched against her cheek.

"Yes, and your hands are cramping aren't they." Linebeck said as he gently pulled the smaller woman off the back of the couch and into his lap. Clare blushed but nodded her head.

"You're shoulders were pretty tense." She explained.

"My shoulders have been like that since our run in with Belldum." He admitted applying light pressure to the ninja's wrists, causing the muscle to relax. Clare shivered.

"He was the worst of the ones we fought." Clare said.

"Yeah but we're all still in one piece, and we don't have to worry about him here." Linebeck said leaving his hands resting on Clare's wrist, his bracelet exposed because the way the fabric of his shirt had fallen. Clare tapped said bracelet.

"When did you get this?" She asked.

"Anni made it for me when she could barely walk..." Linebeck replied praying Clare missed the magical fluctuation that little tap had caused or he'd have a lot of explaining to do. Clare's entire body twitched and she looked up at him.

"Did that come from this?" She asked and pointed to the leather band.

"Did what come from where?" He asked a little too quickly. Clare glared at him and tapped the bracelet again. His hair lightened to a chocolate brown. Clare noticed that too, she looked up at him and tapped the bracelet two more times. Linebeck fidgeted under the ninja's glare and closed his eyes his hair went the same shade of blond as hers before going back to dark brown. Clare sighed and stood up.

"I'm surprised you never told me sooner Linebeck...I thought we were friends...." She said.

"It's really hard to explain Clare, and I figured if I told you, you'd put even more distance between us because of it..." The captain muttered dropping his head into his hands.

"Well you figured wrong...." Clare mumbled and put her arms around herself.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked quietly. Clare looked at him.

"Yes. Yes I do." She whispered. He sighed and untied the leather bracelet, as he slipped it off his wrist the magic dissolved and his hair turned platinum blond and fell past his shoulders, longer than the ninja's. Clare was silent for a moment. Then she hugged him.

"Thank you...for sharing your secret with me...." She whispered to him. Linebeck gently gripped her upper arm,

"Promise me you won't scream...or hate me." He whispered as he had yet to met the ninja's eyes.

"I promise." She reassured him. Linebeck finally looked up and his sea green eyes had been replaced with rich red tones that seemed to shift constantly.

"You're a shiekah...so what?" Clare asked. But inside Clare's head three of her four personalities were screaming. _He's shiekah! WHAT!!! But then again that does explain some things...._

"You hate Shiekah...you've said so yourself." He whispered dropping his eyes and his hands.

"I hate Sheik the Shiekah. You're not him. Because you are not a pervert." Clare said to him. The Captain rubbed the back of his next nervously.

"Your related to him aren't you?" Clare said. Linebeck swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not a pervert then Hm?" Clare said as she smiled. The Captain glanced nervously at the ninja, he seemed so much more vulnerable now. Clare smiled to him.

"I'm not going to hate you, though I am hurt that you didn't tell me....You can put it back on if you want." Clare said.

"I'm sorry. I got a lot of criticism for being shiekah, made me a little wary of who I told, who knows if they beat the crap out of me or not." Linebeck apologized, the leather band dangling between his fingers. Clare couldn't stand to see him like that. She walked over and gave him a hug, a gentle one. The captain flinched at the contact.

"I could never hurt you Linebeck. Like I said last night...you're my hero, weather your shiekah or not." Clare said into his chest. Linebeck closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, leaning into her embrace.

"Since I've spilled most of my secrets, I might as well tell you the last one, Linebeck is my last name." He whispered as he held the smaller woman close.

"Then what's your first?" Clare asked after she freed her face from the folds of his shirt.

"Don't laugh...my full name is Luke Vaan Linebeck." He confessed a light blush sweeping across his cheeks.

"Luke huh? It'll take me awhile to remember to call you that." Clare said.

"Don't...please...can we keep this between us?" He whispered, a pleading tone to it. Clare smiled up at him.

"Of course, Linebeck." She said.

"Thank you, you can call me Luke when we're alone." He said in a relieved whisper.

"Alright." Clare said as she snuggled into his chest. He sighed and placed a hand on the back of his Angel's head and remained quiet. Clare kept her face squished against his chest, knowing he needed time to get through with this.

"You really are an angel Clare..." He whispered. Clare smiled and pulled back a little to look up at him.

"You really are..." He said again tears pooling in his wine coloured eyes. Clare smiled again and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Only for you." She whispered after. Luke flushed but still smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"If this is a dream don't let me wake up..."

"It's not a dream Luke..." Clare whispered to him.

"It has to be, nothing ever goes right for me..." He said.

"Luke..." Clare said then put her face back against his chest. The Captain fell to his knees, his emotions overwhelming him. Clare fell with him and patted his back and stroked his hair.

"Shh..." She cooed. Luke sobbed silently in her arms, it was like someone had pulled the stopped from the bottle and knocked it over. Clare started humming (true colours) again and continued to pet his hair, her own tears coming down softly.

"...I'm so sorry Clare...I'm such a wreck..." He whispered through his tears.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Someone needs to pick up the pieces and put you back together." Clare whispered back. He didn't reply just held the other blond as close as he could as he poured his heart out. Clare smiled and continued to comfort him in every way she could think of. Luke's blond flanks fell against Clare's bare skin. Clare reached one hand behind her head and pulled her elastic out. She put the elastic around her wrist and continued to stroke Luke's hair. Luke's sobs died down to hiccupped breaths. Clare smiled and continued to pat his hair and hold him as close as the clothes barrier would allow. He swallowed and tried vainly to calm his erratic breathing.

"It's okay." Clare finally said as she put her head atop his. He hiccupped and buried himself in the smaller blonds' arms with his face against her neck.

"I'll be here as long as you need me to be here." Clare said. He tightened his embrace on her.

"Then you're never leaving..." He whispered against her neck.

"Then I should start calling Levious, home." Clare smiled and whipped her tears away with her free hand.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." He whispered.

"These are tears of happiness..." Clare muttered. Luke smiled for once in what seemed like hours. Clare smiled lightly and continued to stroke his hair. The poor high strung man relaxed with a sigh.

"Are you better now?" Clare asked him calmly.

"I will be..." He replied. His red wine eyes tired but held a new spark. Clare smiled.

"Good. Now come on, my legs are cramping and this is a very un comfortable way to sit." Clare said as she tried to move her legs. Luke smiled slightly and stood up on shaky legs before gently pulled Clare to her own.

"Okay, come sit on the couch before you fall down." Clare said and grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch. He nodded and let himself be led. Clare sat down on the couch and pulled him so he was sitting beside her. He leaned his head on her shoulder, looking tired.

"Go to sleep. I promise I'll still be here." Clare cooed softly. He sighed and drifted into a fitfully sleep. Clare never left his side, always there. Johnny poked her nose up over the edge of the couch and cocked her head at the person sleeping fitfully next to her mother. Clare picked her up.

"That's Linebeck Johnny." Clare said. The kit looked at her like she was insane then looked at Luke, before mewing in understanding. Clare smiled and pet the creature with one hand and grabbed Luke's in the other. The Captain's hand clenched spastically in his uneasy sleep. Clare started to hum her lullaby to get him to relax. He settled a little but his eyebrows were still knitted together in stress. Clare continued to hum and she started to massage the hand she had grabbed. He slowly relaxed, the tension slowly leaving him. Clare kissed the crown of his head.

"I won't leave you Luke. You can count on it." She whispered. Johnny settled herself between the two. Clare continued to hum and massage Luke's hand as she looked over to the window and saw the clouds move by. There was a very light knock on the door.

"Clare?" It was Anni.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed turning to the door. The tiny brunette slipped inside, the door barely opened.

"Is he okay?" The younger one asked, her knowledge of the going on's in the Inn amazing. Clare smiled lightly.

"Yes...or at least I think he is." Clare said and rubbed her head nervously.

"You're with him, he'll be fine..." The tiny brunette left her words hanging as she left, closing the door silently behind her. Clare shook her head with a smile and continued to hum and massage. It was quiet, Johnny sound asleep between the ninja and the Captain and said Captain resting peacefully now. The window swung open with the quiet click of the latch allowing a summer breeze to blow through the library. The breeze made Clare's and Luke's hair dance around their faces and Clare smiled. Johnny flicked her tail in her sleep. Clare leaned her head back and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her. Someone was playing Luke's lullaby downstairs. Clare couldn't help the yawn that overtook her. For once the Captain was right, there is something calming about Levious. Makes you want to drop all the walls you'd built around yourself and sink into the blissful atmosphere. Clare yawned one last time before joining her Captain in the world of dreams. The young ninja was awakened when a cool breeze whispered through the open window. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked.

"Ugh...What time is it?" She asked herself and looked at the clock. The clock on the wall read seven twenty one, and she had to squint to read it, Anni had left the lamps out.

"Goddesses I slept all day." Clare said as she yawned again and looked over at Luke who still had his head on her shoulder. Johnny awoke with a stretch, arching her back in a cat like manner.

"Guess I wasn't the only one who slept all day." Clare giggled and stretched her legs out. The Captain shifted in his sleep, silvery blond hair falling across his face. Clare smiled and swept it behind his pointed ear. He leaned into her touch, his frame visibly relaxing. Clare giggled and started to pet his hair. There was a quiet tinkle from outside, like a glass harp. Clare's ear twitched to the sound and she turned her head to look. There was a light glow coming from the direction of the ocean. Clare watched, her ears twitching every once and a while.

"What is that?" She asked the room.

"Moonlights." Luke said his eyes still closed.

"Oh so you're awake?" Clare asked as she turned her head back to him.

"Sort of, enough to recognize that sound." He replied nuzzling Clare's shoulder, much in the way a person who's awake but doesn't want to be would. Clare giggled.

"We've been sleeping all day Luke." She said softly.

"So..." He whined. Clare giggled and shook her head.

"Okay okay, we can stay here..." She said. The chime rang from outside again. Clare's ear twitched to it but she didn't turn her head away, instead she stretched her arms up and waited till her back popped quietly.

"They're not going to shut up..." Luke muttered as he curled closer to the ninja. Apparently the chime was still ringing his ears.

"Want me to go close the window?" Clare asked as she brushed his bangs away from his face.

"It won't help..." He moaned in defeat.

"I know I can't out sing a chime..." Clare said as she ran a hand threw her hair. He groaned and sat up, his silver flank falling over his shoulder.

"I guess I could show you them..." He grumbled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Clare said.

"Nah, you'll like it..." He replied his eyes scanning the floor. Clare smiled and looked down at her lap with a blush.

"Clare, can you help me find my spell?" He said as he checked under the couch. Clare nodded her head and stood. She walked over to the other side of the table and kneeled down. She patted along then her hand touched it.

"Found it." She said and sat up, bringing the charm with her.

"Thank you..." He whispered and reached out to her, with the lights out the only light they had came from the silvery blue light outside.

"You're welcome." Clare said and held the charm out to him. His hand found her hand before the charm, it was warm instead of the usual numbing cold. Clare blushed at the contact and thanked the goddesses that it was dark in the library.

"Ehh sorry..." He whispered finding the charm and tying it back in place.

"It's alright." Clare said as she stood slowly. Luke slowly made his way to the window.

"Coming Angel?" He asked.

"Coming." Clare said side stepping furniture.

"Do you want to go down on your own or come down with me?" He asked as a chime broke the air.

"Whatever." Clare said and smiled at him. He smiled and slipped an arm around her waist before vaulting both of them out the window and onto the dew soaked grass. Clare laughed as her toes got wet from the dew.

"Come on." Linebeck whispered taking her hand and leading her towards the lake. Clare followed, her sandals quietly slapping her heels. It was a quick trip down to the lake. When they got there though the only light was coming from the Twins. Clare looked around, her ears twitching every now and then. Luke smiled and placed a light kiss to her cheek. That instant the entire lake illuminated in a silvery blue glow as hundreds of little floating orbs appeared. Clare watched the orbs and turned her head to smile at Luke.

"Beautiful aren't they?" He whispered still holding her hand. Clare nodded.

"They are..." She turned and leaned against him. Luke smiled and freed his hand only to wrap it around her waist.

"They are not the only beautiful thing out here..." He whispered, watching the hundreds of Moonlights dance around them, glowing brighter with every second. Clare smiled and watched also. One of the moonlights floated over and hovered in front of Luke. He opened his free hand and let it settle in his palm. Clare's smile widened as she watch Luke hold the Moonlight. He lowered his hand so she could see the tiny serpent like creature that omitted the light.

"Wow." Clare said as she looked at the tiny creature.

"They feed on emotions, the sweeter it is the lighter they glow.." He said as the Moonlight hovered and brushed against Clare's cheek. Clare giggled and leaned against Luke to try to get away from the creature since it rubbed against a ticklish part of her face.

"They like you." He said as he gently brushed the little creature away. Clare giggled and looked up at him.

"I'm happy, you brought me here. Thank you Luke." Clare said as she smiled up at him.

"Anytime." He whispered as he placed another kiss to her forehead. The Moonlights glowed brighter. Clare turned and kissed him on the cheek. Luke looked like he wanted to say something but either could find the words or was afraid to. Clare looked up at him blushed, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Luke...I love you...." Clare said under her breath and very quietly. The ninja's sharp ears caught the sound of his heart race. She looked away and blushed quickly.

"Sorry......." Clare apologized.

"No!" He said quickly, as he seized the ninja's chin and then her lips. Clare's eyes were wide then they closed as she kissed him back. Even though his heart was racing the Captain was on cloud nine. He secured both arms around Clare's waist. The ninja was also on cloud nine, her arms wrapped around his neck. Luke broke them apart.

"I didn't know how to tell you...I was so afraid I'd lose you." He whispered.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere." Clare whispered back. He smiled and kissed her softly. Clare blushed and kissed him back. When they final broke for air Luke placed his head to her shoulder.

"I love you so much..." He whispered. Clare blushed and patted his shoulder. The Moonlights around them shinned so brightly they could rival the sun. Clare squinted as she tried to look at Luke.

"Alright guys cool it." He said and the glow dimmed dramatically. Clare opened her eyes and glanced at the dimmed orbs.

"Better?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm not blinded anymore." She told him.

"They get worked up easy..." He whispered and rested his forehead against hers. Clare smiled.

"Guess so." She whispered back. Luke smiled, and somewhere women were swooning, before kissing the ninja gently, he was still getting used to her not running away. Clare smiled into the kiss and kissed him back while her cheeks dusted pink. He broke the kiss.

"...I hoped this lasted longer than my last relationship, and doesn't end in tragedy..." The Captain whispered as he sat down, pulling the ninja into his lap.

"What happened?" Clare asked looking at him. He shook his head.

"I want to tell you Clare, I really do but I don't know if I can keep myself together if I do..."

"Then you don't have to...I'm alright not knowing." The ninja said as she hugged him again.

"Thank you..." He whispered so quiet even Clare hardly caught it. She smiled and put her nose against his shoulder. Luke kept his arms tight around her; she wasn't slipping away from him now. Clare didn't want to go, she wasn't going to leave. Surprisingly warm hands rested gently against the small of her back as a cool breeze whispered past. Clare's arms wrapped around his next, touching the kerchief and his skin. Linebeck flinched. Clare released his neck and leaned back.

"Something wrong?" She asked a worried tone to her voice. Luke sighed.

"I will keep a long story short, losing Kira was horrible, and I lost any hope for a while...it almost ended in tragedy for my family..." He whispered fingering the bottom of the red cloth.

"Luke..." Clare said as she looked at him. He kissed her forehead as he loosened the cloth and let it fall into her lap. Clare gasped. There were scars on his neck. She teared up and gave the Captain another hug.

"Shh...I'm alright, I have you now and that's all I need." He whispered holding her tight and rubbing circles on her back. Clare sniffed and quickly dried her tears. Linebeck gently rocked the two of them as he smoothed the ninja's hair.

"I'm alright....I'm okay." Clare said after a minute.

"That's good, seeing you in tears hurts me, especially when I'm the cause of those tears..." He whispered kissing her temple. Clare turned her head and kissed his jaw bone then put her head on his shoulder.

"We should head back; I know how to get us back into the Tinknocker without anyone knowing." Luke said tracing out an odd symbol on her back.

"Yeah we should..." Clare said as she yawned covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Then to bed..." He said standing up fluidly with Clare cradled in his arms. Clare gave a light giggle.

"What no sarcastic remarks, what have you done with my Clare?" He purred, nuzzling the ninja's temple.

"Why would I make sarcastic remarks to a phrase like that other than, 'Don't you mean to couch?'" Clare said as she leaned into his chest.

"No bed." The Captain replied turning towards the Inn.

"Bed?" Clare asked and looked up at him.

"Bed." He answered adjusting his hold on her.

"Then how are going to get to 'bed' without anyone knowing?" Clare asked him. He just chuckled lightly as they walked under the window of the library. He glanced about then spotted a tree with a limb pointing at the open window. With skills surprising the ninja, he jumped onto the branch and then inside, landed noiselessly on the rug.

"Whoa...who knew you could do that? You keep amazing me." Clare said to him.

"I'm just full of surprises..." He said placing the ninja on her feet. Clare, once back on her own feet, turned around and smiled at him.

"Come on, bed." He said gently pushing the ninja towards the door. Clare rolled her eyes playfully and turned to the door. She opened it and peaked down the hall. Luke slipped into the hall and took her hand leading her the short distance down the hall to one of the unmarked rooms.

"This yours?" She asked as she looked at the door.

"Yes..." He replied and pushed the door open. The Captain's room was a deep blue with hardwood floors and a queen sized bed pushed against the wall. Clare walked over to the bed.

"I've never seen a bed this big before." She gasped looked at it. Luke rolled his eyes and walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist, his feet bare. He spun them around and fell onto the bed with the ninja. Clare meeped as she bounced on Luke's chest when he hit the bed.

"Relax Angel; I'm not going to hurt you..." He whispered placing a feather light kiss to her shoulder. Clare blushed and let him kiss her shoulder. Luke smiled against her bare skin and the ninja knew something was up. She turned her head ever so slowly to look at him over her shoulder. His eyes were closed but he was still smiling softly. He rolled on his side, slipping the ninja onto the navy satin sheets. Clare's bare arms felt the soft sheets and she smiled lightly. Luke snuggled into the ninja, his hands rested against her stomach. Clare smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night Luke." She said.

"Night luv..." He whispered, pulling a blanket up over them. Clare smiled again and drifted off to sleep. Luke stayed awake a while longer, taking the events of the day, so much had happened in such a short time, but he wouldn't take a minute back.

"Sweet dreams luv..." He whispered before joining his blond angel in sleep.


	11. Wednesday week 2

Wednesday

Clare had turned over during the night and had her face pressed against his chest. Luke subconsciously tightened his hold on the ninja. Said ninja heard the door creak open then a set of paws pad over to the bed. Johnny leapt onto the bed, crawled up to her mother. Clare opened her eyes and turned her head.

"Hello Johnny." Clare yawned. The kit purred as she situated herself behind her mother's covered back. Clare turned over and freed on hand from the confines of the blankets to pet the creature. Luke made a quiet protest to the ninja moving and buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Ahh, cold nose cold nose." Clare said. Even though he was still sound asleep, Luke turned his head trying to get comfortable again. Clare giggled and shook her head. The Captain muttered something incoherent before shifting in discomfort. Clare turned her head to look at him and her ears twitched. He settled with his head on her chest, his warm breath ghosting across any bare skin. Clare blushed and goose bumps appeared where his breath touched. Johnny blinked and curled back up, ignoring the new couple. Clare wrapped her arms around his form and put her head on his. Luke sighed, relaxing against the tiny ninja. Clare giggled and closed her eyes, trying to ignore where his head was. Which was getting hard, Luke was right, his hands may be cold but the rest of him was unnaturally warm, like he'd been in the sun all day. Clare couldn't stand it anymore and slid her hands to his head and moved it so she could tuck her own head under his chin. Luke groaned and nuzzled the top of her head before settling again, apparently he'd was comfortable before. Clare sighed lightly and snuggled her face into his collar bone.

With a quiet sigh, the taller of the two slipped his hand up between the ninja's shoulder blades. Clare was fully aware of what piece of clothing his hand was currently near and prayed to whomever goddess was watching that he wouldn't pull the string. He just snuggled closer to her and just the tips of his fingers remained in contact with her skin. Clare sighed and closed her eyes, shivering slightly. Surprisingly that was what woke Luke from his peaceful sleep. He yawned and nosed Clare's neck.

"Are you awake down there?" Clare asked as she smiled.

"I don't want to be but I am." He said his voice rough from sleep. Clare giggled.

"I don't either." She said to him.

"I'm glad you're still here though..." He whispered as he placed a light kiss to the ninja's neck.

"Where else would I be?" Clare asked him quietly.

"Last night seemed too much like a dream to be real, but you're still here and I'm definitely awake..." He replied littering the ninja's jaw with light kisses. Clare giggled.

"That was all real." She said.

"I know that now..." He whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth. Clare nuzzled his cheek with her nose.

"This is nice..." He purred.

"I agree..." Clare cooed. Luke kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally placed one to her lips. Clare giggled and smiled as she returned the kiss. When they broke apart, Luke rested his head back on her chest but kept his eyes trained on her face. Clare smiled down at him and kissed his nose. He blinked before closing his eyes and tucking his folded legs beneath hers. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck carefully.

"I love you Clare..." He purred nuzzling the hollow of her neck. Clare smiled.

"I love you too Luke..." Clare cooed.

"Am I the only one in this Inn who wonders why Anni and Link never seem to get anytime to be a couple?" he muttered thinking about his niece's relationship. Clare nodded her head.

"Should we take over for a day?" Clare asked as she looked at him.

"Not just yet Luv...it's only five and the Inn is closed for most of the week because of festival preparations." He replied and traced another odd shape on her back. Clare giggled and thought for a moment.

"Do they still have Halloween?" She asked.

"Yes...it falls between the opening ceremony and the tournament this year." He replied. Clare laughed.

"Good I didn't miss it. It's been forever since I last went." She said happily. Luke chuckled and reached over the ninja and scooping up Johnny. He gently put the sleeping kit on her mother's stomach. Clare giggled and started to pet the kit.

"Hard to believe something so small was such a big part of bringing us together..." Luke murmured running the back of his finger over Johnny's tiny head.

"Great things come in small packages." Clare said as she played with one of the kit's tails with one hand while the other went on petting her.

"You're telling me..." He replied nuzzling his ninja's chin. Clare giggled and nuzzled his nose with her own. Luke took the chance and stole a kiss from the blond, a cheeky grin on his lip.

"You cheeky man." Clare giggled and tapped his nose with her finger.

"I know but that's who I am..." He said placing another kiss to the blonds' lips. Clare giggled and kissed him back.

"You're different...more calm and affectionate. I like it." He whispered, his forehead resting against hers.

"Good, because it's staying. You've managed to change my life that much. I love you Luke." Clare said smiling at him. He hummed and smiled that adorable smile of his. Clare blushed and smiled still. Clare absolutely no time to react, she went from lying on her back to sitting on Luke, who was smiling impishly. She blinked and looked down at him, with a raised eyebrow. He reached up and drew her back against him. She smiled and lay down on top of his chest.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" She asked.

"Light as a feather luv..." He reassured her. Clare giggled and crossed her arms on his chest and rested her head on her hands.

"Comfortable?" he asked, running his hand through her hair.

"Very." She said and smiled at him cutely.

"Good." He said running his hand from her head to her back. Clare smiled to him and leaned into his touch.

"You know only now two people that aren't going to be surprised when we tell them..." He said resting his hand lightly on her back, conscious of the bruise he'd left there.

"Oh, I know of only one, who's the second?" Clare asked him smiling fox like.

"Anni knows everything that goes on in this Inn and the other would be your watchdog Gonzo. How's your back?" He replied.

"If I don't twist in the wrong direction or bump it, it should be fine. I can't do any back flips or complicated stretches today." Clare said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry Luv." Luke whispered resting his hand between her shoulders the other still rested lightly against the bruise in the small of her back.

"It's okay, it'll fade...speaking of injuries, how's yours holding up?" Clare asked.

"Same applies, just makes breathing a little painful." He replied.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"No, I teased you, I deserved it." He told her rubbing a circle with the thumb of the hand between her shoulders.

"Don't play with fire, you might get burned." Clare said with a giggle.

"I learned that one long before I met you Angel." He replied, "Actual fire and what happens when you really piss Anni off." Clare snickered.

"I hope you learned from that." She snickered again.

"Oh trust me I did, and the reminders are there." He said rubbing his forearm, careful not to bump the ninja. Clare giggled and moved her hands to snuggle against his chest. Luke smiled and sighed. Johnny jumped up, tiny paws applying pressure in the wrong part of her back. Clare grunted and whined.

"Owww!" She said into Luke's chest. Luke quickly scooped up the kit and depositing her next to his shoulder before lightly resting his hands against the offended part of her back. Clare whined some more then it died down. Luke looked at the kit.

"Johnny apologize to your mum for hurting her." He told the silver eyed Keaton. Johnny walked over and licked her mother's ear then her cheek.

"Apology accepted." Clare said as she lifted her face off his chest. The kit purred and curled up in the bend of her mother's folded arms. Clare smiled and nuzzled the yellow fur then smiled at Luke.

"If you're like this with her, I can only imagine who you would be with a child." The Captain said kissing her forehead.

"Then you'll have to wait until we get married and get our own house." The ninja said with a blush.

"Can't wait till then..." He whispered, "But I will." Clare's blush deepened in color and she ducked her head back into his chest. Luke chuckled lightly and nuzzled the top of her head. Clare smiled and looked up at him. Then just to ruin the moment, Clare's stomach growled.

"Ehehehe." She laughed nervously. Luke smiled and shook his head good naturedly, then gently got the ninja to sit up. Clare kept laughing nervously as she sat up off his chest.

"Shall we get some breakfast; Anni's cooking as we speak." He asked, his hands resting on her hips.

"Yes, I haven't eaten since the day we sparred." Clare said as she smiled. Luke chuckled and gently nudged the ninja off him. Clare slid off his chest and sat on the bed with her bare feet on the floor. Luke sat up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"This time I have no idea where your sandals are." He said.

"Hmmm... As long as I don't need to go outside today I guess I can go without..." Clare said as she thought out loud.

"We'll find them later." Luke told her before sliding out of bed. His hair that, 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' look and he need to shave again. Clare giggled and shook her head as she flopped back onto the bed and pet the kit that was beside her.

"What are you laughing about?" Luke purred placing his hands on either side of the ninja's shoulders and gazing down at her, dark brown flanks falling over his shoulder. Clare smiled.

"You're hair. My hair only gets like that if I toss and turn when I'm sleeping." She told him.

"Really, because at the moment, you look like you got too close to Ann' when she's nervous." The Captain said quietly. Clare looked at him then raised her hands to her head, and yes her hair was all over the place.

"Great..." She grumbled. Luke chuckled and kissed her gently.

"I don't care how you look; you're always beautiful in my eyes." He said to her. Clare smiled and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"I gotta brush this mop out before I can go down stairs." She said to him as she started to pull her hair away from her sensitive ears. Luke sighed and took the ninja's wrist and pulled her to her feet in one fluid motion.

"I have my own bathroom, you can use it. There's a brush next to the sink." He told her as he placed a kiss to her forehead. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Luke." She told him as she danced out of his grasp and into the bathroom to tame her wild hair. He sighed and took her place on the bed.

"She's really is something..." Luke whispered petting Johnny. Said kit climbed onto his chest and laid down nose to nose with him. Clare came back a few minutes later and her hair was tamed and smooth to the touch. She looked over at them and giggled. Luke was running his fingertips from Johnny's head right down to her tail tips, a peaceful smile on his face. Clare walked over quietly and laid down next to him.

"Thought you were hungry luv?" He asked glancing from Johnny to her.

"I am. I'll be back." She said after kissing his cheek. She stood back up and went to the door.

"Bring me back a coffee would you please?" He asked, with what had to be the most adorable pout. Clare smiled.

"Sure. Anything else while I'm up?" she asked as her hand touched the door knob.

"Nope, that's it luv, just come back." He said with a smile. Clare smiled back.

"Always." She said and opened the door and out she went.

"Anni, I can't find the kettle..." someone whined downstairs.

"It's under the sink Hero." The young sage replied, apparently her hands were full. Clare shook her head and went down the stairs, she dodged Gonzo, who attempted to tackle her and went to the table.

"Heads up!" Anni called from the kitchen as 15 buns landed in the basket on the table. Clare laughed as she collected her plate and started to put food on it.

"Anni, I need a cup of coffee and a cup of tea if you don't mind." Clare called to the younger sage as she grabbed Luke's plate and started to put food on it. The young waitress glanced over the window sill, a wooden spoon in her mouth. She gave the ninja a nod and then snagged the newly found kettle from her Hero, placing it on the stove top and filling it with her control over water. Clare snickered and took the plates up.

"Foods here, I'll be back, left the drinks down stairs." Clare said as she put the plates on the end table by the bed. Luke sniffed and rolled on his side. Clare walked over to him.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked. Johnny was curled contently into the Captain's warmth as he napped. Clare smiled softly and went back out quietly.

"Oh bloody Din, Link get me a towel please." Anni called as steam poured out the kitchen door. When Anni said Bloody Din, Clare had a vision, but if flashed by too fast to figure out what it was. She closed her eyes and gave her head a shake.

"Sure thing Little One..." The blond hero replied coming up from the cellar. "Hey, Clare, you alright, you look a little pale." He asked.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." She said and put a hand to her forehead and looked up at him.

"You sure?" He asked, it was like role-reversal, he was the worried big brother.

"Yeah yeah. Go help your girl friend; I believe she asked for a towel." Clare said and pointed to the kitchen door. He raised an eyebrow and then went to help his sage. The tea and coffee where waiting on the counter by the door. Clare shook her head and grabbed the drinks before turning to head back up the stairs. Tetra stumbled out of her room and into the bathroom, her blond hair loose from its usual artistic bun.

"Morning Clare." She yawned.

"Morning." Clare said and walked by and back into Luke's room.

"Hey there Angel..." He started then frowned, he was on his feet in seconds. He slipped the two cups out of the ninja's hands and placed them on the desk next to the door.

"Are you feeling alright, you're pale?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I had a vision down stairs while I was getting the drinks, but it was too fast to tell what it was." Clare explained.

"Come on sit down, you look faint." He said gently guiding her to the bed before fetching her tea. Clare sat on the bed and put her hand on her forehead again with a sigh. Luke sat next to her, tea in one hand the other on her opposite side.

"How are you feeling, dizzy, nauseous?" He questioned her.

"I feel fine." She reassured as she reached for her tea. "But I do know what triggered it." She told him.

"Hmm?" Luke hummed rubbing a circle on her waist.

"I think it was caused when Anni said 'Bloody Din.' I don't know why ..." Clare said then took a sip of the tea. Luke didn't say anything just continued to sooth gentle circles against her skin. Clare silently sipped her tea and sighed.

"Good you're colours coming back, for a moment I was sure it was Ann' that walked in the door." He said grazing her cheek with his finger. Clare giggled and shook her head.

"I don't think Anni would dress like me in a million years." Clare said then took another sip of her tea.

"Oh trust me, you'd be surprised at some of the stuff that girl's worn, I swear half the boys in the audience two years ago were drooling." He said shaking his head. Clare also shook her head and reached for the food.

"Pass that one over." She said pointing to the plate with less food on it. Luke passed her the plate while he got up and got his coffee. Clare cross her legs and ate her food. Luke stretched gently, trying not to inflict himself any pain then sat of the floor near the ninja's knees before snagging the other plate. Clare giggled and continued to eat her food. About a minute later, an empty plate slid back onto the end table and the Captain leaned back sipping at his coffee. Clare rolled her eyes and gave her head a shake and she finished the last of her breakfast. There was a large crash from downstairs, "Oh sweet Din and Nayru above!" The young Sage downstairs exclaimed before muttering something loudly about a broom. Clare's vision flashed again but slower this time but she still couldn't understand it.

"Ugh..." She grunted as she closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples. Luke glanced up.

"You alright?" He asked worry lacing his tone.

"Goddess damned visions again." She grumbled and continued to rub her temples. Luke slipped onto the bed beside her and pulled her next to him. Clare cracked one eye open and put one hand on her forehead as she leaned against him. There was another sound, something akin to someone hitting the floor, hard.

"I swear by the holy trinity somebody threw my entire system off!" Anni yelled. The same vision flashed again, this time understandable.

"I'm going to be so tired..." Clare grumbled.

"What's up luv?" He asked wincing when Anni said something very nasty in the old tongue.

"Those damned goddesses want me reassemble the Triforce." She said and closed her eyes.

"Isn't being a keeper fun?" He said cuddling his unhappy ninja. Clare let herself be cuddled.

"If you think keeping an eye on three pain in the arse triangles is fun..." She said shaking her head. Luke chuckled then winced.

"She's really having a bed day..." He said as another Hylian curse floated up.

"I'm surprised Link hasn't sat on her yet." Clare said as she put her hand her forehead.

"I think he fears for his life." Linebeck whispered grabbing a pillow and chucking it at the door, causing it to swing shut with a snap. Clare looked up at him and smiled. He shrugged and laid down, empty cups on the end table. Clare snuggled into his chest and sighed happily.

"Better?" He asked trailing his fingertips lightly up her side.

"Yeah, but sometime today, I've got to put that stupid thing back together and figure out what to do with it." She said and pushed her face into his chest.

"Sometime being the key word." He said tugging at his collar. "And besides you have two thirds of it in one building."

"This is a good thing. Now all I have to worry about the most troublesome one: Power." Clare said into his chest.

"Isn't it at the bottom of the ocean?" He asked, loosening the ties on his shirt.

"Yes, but since I am the Keeper, I can call it to me. Not the body but the Triforce its self. I'm just going to be extremely tired after...might end up sleeping all tomorrow." Clare explained.

"Which means I don't have to share you..." He whispered nuzzling her jaw. Clare looked up at him then and smiled.

"Yup, all day tomorrow, you don't have to share." She whispered back. He chuckled and seized her lips in a deep kiss. Clare blushed but kissed him back. Luke traced the same odd pattern on her back when they broke for air. Clare sighed happily and curled up his chest.

"Hey, Luke..." Clare said.

"Yes luv?" He replied.

"I love you." Clare said happily.

"Love you too." He purred happily. Clare giggled and rested her head on his chest. Johnny mewed at the lack of attention and wormed her way between them. Clare giggled again and started to pet the creature.

"Think someone's jealous?" Luke asked scratching under Johnny's chin.

"Chances are." Clare said as she kept petting the creature. Their quiet moment was ruined when the front door of the Inn slammed open and Anni screamed. Clare looked at the window then to Luke.

"Should we go check on her?" She asked.

"Yes. Now." He replied as a wave of magic ripped through the Inn. Clare sprung to her feet and was out the window quicker than lightening. Luke was hot at her heels. When they got to the front of the Inn, a very large, pissed off looking man with blinding red hair, backed the terrified Sage into a corner.

"Your mother may be gone but I can still exact my revenge on you wench." The man hissed.

"OI! BIG FAT AND UGLY! Pick on someone your own size!" Clare shouted at him. The man's head whipped around and his eyes made the ninja take a step back, she'd never seen so much evil in one person. Anni's knees buckled and she hit the porch with a muffled thump, her fair skin as white as the sheets on the line. Clare saw Link pick the young sage in and take her inside since she had the big guy distracted. The man glared at her and turned to look at where Anni was.

"You wench....You let her get away!" He turned back to Clare who shivered under his glare.

"You going to do something about it, Damon?" Luke growled putting himself between the red head and Clare. Clare looked at the man standing before her then blinked.

"Hello Linebeck how's life without your sister?" He sneered, an insane glint in his purple eyes. Clare flinched and looked at the brown haired man.

"He's not going to hurt you, I won't let him." Luke told her then he addressed the man ahead of him, "How about you Damon, how's life without a ship?" Clare watched the verbal battle from behind Luke.

"I will get your little niece for what she did to me." Damon snarled unsheathing his broadsword.

"Anni didn't do anything to you, so leave her alone, I'm the one you want so come get me." Luke growled his rapier suddenly in his hand. Clare jumped away from the men so she didn't get caught in the angry waves of energy. Link was on the porch with a trembling hyperventilation Anni. In the background steel struck steel with a sharp clang. Clare didn't even try to get to the porch since the men were battling between her and the porch and she did not risk getting chopped in half. Luke shoved Damon back away from the Inn.

"Now Clare, GO!" The Captain yelled holding the larger man at bay. Clare nodded and bolted for the porch, she skidded to a stop beside Link and turned to watch them battle.

"Clare, take her, I can't calm her down, and she's terrified." Link said gesturing to the trembling sage in his arms, there was no colour left in her skin. Clare gently wrapped her arms around the sage and lowered them both to the ground.

"Shh...We're here....Shh...." Clare cooed softly. Anni screwed her blue eyes shut and buried herself in Clare's arms; the ninja could hear her erratic heartbeat and feel the violent tremors that ran through the young brunette.

"Shh..." Clare said and she stroked the young girl's hair and started humming her lullaby. The clang of steel shattered any hope of calming the younger female as with each sound any relaxed part of her tensed right back up. Clare froze time around the three of them so no sound could enter, Link was still animated. The ninja continued to sooth the girl in the time bubble. The tiny sage couldn't seem to calm her uneven breathing or erratic heartbeat; she just sat there tense in the older sage's arms.

"Shh...Deep breaths Anni." Clare said and started to hum again. The youngest of the three did as she was told, if a little shakily, and slowly she began to calm. Clare continued to hum and Link watched the fight. Eventually Anni fell asleep, too much stress having been forced on her tiny person. Clare smiled sadly and stood up.

"Link take her to bed, I'll keep my bubble up until this is over." Clare said handing the sage to the hero. Link nodded and cradled the tiny sage against him.

"You don't need to waist your energy Clare, she's out cold, and she won't hear a thing." He said on his way in.

"Alright." Clare said as her time bubble popped and she stood against the railing watching the fight. Luke flipped over Damon's head; the oversized male was tiring quickly while Luke was barely breaking a sweat. He swiped at Luke's head and the brunette dropped to the ground and knocked the red head's feet from beneath him. Clare watched with calculating eyes as she pulled out a kunai and started to absently clean her finger nails. Damon growled and made a stab at the Captain and, as quick as he was, snagged the injured part of his ribs. Luke back flipped away with one arm around his torso to stall the bleeding. Clare gasped and covered her eyes then dropped her hands. Then she started debating with herself if she should go and help. Luke threw her a looked that screamed 'stay there' before swinging her blade and making a clean cut across Damon's chest, from his left shoulder to his waist on the opposite side. The red head stumbled backwards gasping. Clare sighed and put a hand to her heart.

The battle ended with Damon lying on his back and very cut up, Luke standing with a food on his chest and his sword tip pointed at the red head's neck.

"I'm going to let you up, and then you have ten seconds to leave my sight lest I rend you in half." Luke threatened through clearly in pain. Damon nodded, and the second he was on his feet he was gone. Luke leaned on his blade grasping at his side. Clare was at his side in a second.

"Let me see it." She said.

"I'm okay..." He whispered even as blood seeped between his fingers.

"No you're not, now let me see!" Clare demanded. Luke released his side, relieving the pressure was not a good idea, the entire left side of his shirt was stained red along with a few other spots along his chest. Clare's small hands pressed against the injury and her magic seeped through her fingers and healed it. Even though he was the one who had been injured he still asked.

"Are you alright?"

"You're going to be the death of me one day." She said and kept her eyes trained on his side, refusing to look up at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Men and their pride..." She said as the wound closed under her hands.

"Pride it may be but I wasn't going to let him lay a hand on you." He said quietly as he placed his clean hand over hers. Clare finally looked up at him, her eyes tearful but none fell from her eyes and a worried relieved flicker to them.

"I'm sorry Clare, I never meant to worry you," He whispered placing his forehead against her, "I just wanted to keep my family safe."

"I know but I can't help but worry..." She whispered and looked down. Luke sighed and held her close with one arm on his right side.

"No matter what happens Clare, as long as you believe in me, I'll always pull through."

"I do believe in you..." Clare said still looking down.

"Clare look at me...please." he requested. She looked up at him slowly. He wiped his right hand on his pant leg then placed both hands on her face making sure she didn't turn away.

"When you say you believe in me, it lets me know that you have faith in me and that you trust me to do the right thing, so don't be sad please, it breaks my heart knowing I'm the reason." Clare's sad eyes vanished and giddiness appeared.

"Just be more careful fighting then I wouldn't have to worry, now to get you to act like that when Jolene is around." She said with a smile.

"I was being careful..." He said offended, then his expression dropped, "How's Anni?"

"Sleeping...the stress was too strong for her body. I sent her in with Link a while ago." Clare said as she finally took her hand off his side.

"I think I know what happened..." Luke said shaking his head.

"Well, you can tell me while I get this blood off you." Clare said taking his hand in hers, not caring if it was the bloody one since both her hands were bloody anyways. Luke sighed and followed the ninja inside and back up to 'their' room. Clare sat him on the bed and came back with a bucket full of warm water and a cloth.

"That shirt is ruined...I'll be able to fix it but it has to come off." She told him putting the cloth in the bucket. Luke rolled his eyes good naturedly, knowing the ninja was going to be blushing in the next couple of seconds and peeled the bloodied shirt over his head. Clare turned around and nearly dropped the cloth, Luke was right, she started blushing. She gave her head a shake and sat next to him.

"You going to be alright luv?" He asked with a smirk, apparently quite aware of how deceiving his frame was.

"Oh yeah." Clare said her voice slightly higher than it should be as she put the cloth against his side. He flinched away, the wound was healed but apparently the pain lingered.

"Shh...It's okay." Clare said as she quickly whipped the area. He shook his head.

"Poor kid, she so scared her magic locked up." He muttered. Clare nodded.

"Link's with her. She'll be fine." Clare said as she started to whip down the rest of the blood.

"The kid may be with her but she's going to be really jumpy for the next couple of days..." He sighed as he leaned into Clare's gentle touch, "and the festival is this week." Clare hummed as bent to wring the cloth out.

"Then we'll have to make sure she's comfortable." She said as she rinsed the cloth. Luke nodded the worry for his niece quiet apparent.

"You can go check on her once I'm done here." She said as she gave his chest a swipe with the cloth.

"There now you can go." Clare said as she tossed the cloth in the bloody water.

"I'll check on her later, right now I want to spend some time with you." He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him. Clare blushed as her bare shoulder touched his bare chest.

"Easy luv, we've been over this, just relax." He whispered as he laid back on the bed. Clare looked up at him and put her head against his clean chest.

"That's my girl..." He whispered as he gently rolled her over. Clare shook her head but let him move her. Once she was on her stomach, he placed a kiss to her lips, an apology for being so reckless earlier. Clare kissed him back for an apology accepted. He smiled and just lay quietly with his ninja, the window open so she didn't get too warm. Clare closed her eyes and put her head on his chest.

"Comfortable?" He asked cool fingers trialed up her back.

"Very." She replied leaving her head on his warm chest. There was a very very light knock on the door.

"Did you hear something?" Luke asked glancing about the room.

"Someone knocked." Clare said raising her head.

"Uncle Linebeck..." It was Anni, she sounded scared. Clare climbed off Luke and went to the door. She opened it.

"He's over there." She pointed the man out to his niece. The younger sage jumped at the sound of someone talking to her, Luke was right she was jumpy. Clare stepped away from the door and opened it wider. Luke sat up and opened his arms,

"Come here sweetheart." He whispered beckoning the scared young woman over to him. They tiny brunette was quick to throw herself in her Uncle's arms; Luke beckoned Clare over as well. Clare walked over to the two and sat beside Luke.

"Told you she'd be jumpy..." He whispered as Anni curled into him. He wrapped one arm around Clare.

"I don't remember disagreeing with you." She said and gently stroked the younger woman's hair. She flinched slightly but relaxed after a moment. Clare smiled sadly and continued to stroke the sage's hair.

"She's not even in the land of the wakeful anymore." Luke said readjusting his hold on the young girl.

"Notice she came to us first..."

"She came to you first..." Clare corrected him.

"No, she came to us, she knew you were here, she didn't go to Link because as much as I know she loves him, he can't seem to calm her down." Luke corrected he rested his head against the top of hers, "You on the other hand can." Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"You're special, not just to me, but to her too, very few people can do what you have." He whispered running his hand up and down his high strung niece's back. Clare snorted.

"We odd ones out have to stick together." Clare said as she continued to stroke Anni's hair. Luke smiled.

"Thank you for being there for her; she was all I had left before I met you."

"That's what family is for." Clare smiled as she ran her fingers through Anni's hair. The tiny sage shifted in her Uncle's arms and leaned into Clare's touch.

"Just like Christina..." Clare muttered softly. Luke looked at her oddly.

"Christina?" He asked.

"Christina was the high sage back 500 years ago and one of my best friends. If she need comfort she'd come to me first...always." Clare explained, softly. Anni muttered something but all Clare caught was thank you and 'Auntie' Clare. Clare blushed and smiled lovingly down at the girl. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

"I think she's a little ahead of herself." He said.

"Just a little." Clare said with a smile. Anni shifted finally completely relaxed, a peaceful expression on her fair features. Clare smiled and looked up at Luke.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"What's on your mind Luv?" He asked.

"Can you swim?" She asked looking back down at the girl.

"No, not many people from here can, especially this one, she's terrified of water." He said tucking the young sage's chestnut colour flanks behind her round ears.

"Do you want to learn?" She asked him.

"Sure..." He replied gently slipping Anni onto the bed, where she stayed sound asleep.

"I can teach you later if you want." Clare said and stretched her arms up.

"Sounds good." He said as he moved them around so they were both lying on their sides, the tiny sage safely between them.

"Okay." Clare said and closed her eyes. Luke smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear where she flinched herself.

"Watch those ears...those earrings made them sensitive to touch."

"Sorry luv." He apologized then froze when Anni turned so she was facing the ninja, "Mmm...too warm..." She groaned cutely in her sleep her back to her Uncle. Clare giggled and opened one eye to look at him.

"It's not my fault I'm unnaturally warm." He whispered brushing his niece's hair away from her neck, unintentionally exposing the tip of the scar on her back. Clare couldn't see it since Anni was facing her. She shook her head and closed her eyes again. Her eyes shot open when the sleeping sage curled into her more bearable warmth. She looked up at Luke with a raised eyebrow. He just smiled warmly.

"She's always complained that I was too warm, but she's probably cold so she's seeking warming in this case you're closer than I am." He explained gently running his fingers through Anni's hair, which pooled on the bed like yarn of chestnut silk.

"Oh..." Clare said with a soft smile. Anni murmured something incoherent and snuggled closer to her 'Aunt'. Clare smiled again and gently touched Anni's bangs.

"Aww, where's a pictograph when you need one?" Someone cooed as they shut the door on their way by.

"In my pocket where you can't get it." Clare laughed quietly.

"That bloody pirate, I'm going to smack her one day..." Luke growled, causing the sleeping female to curl closer to Clare, who took the pillow under her head and hit Luke with it.

"No growling. And I'm going to tie her upside down high enough no one can get to it." Clare said.

"Okay, okay, okay." He said putting his hands up. The sudden movement from the ninja caused the tiny sage to roll on her opposite side, her hair falling away from her frame. That's when Clare saw the scar.

"Where did that one come from?" She asked. Luke sighed and ran his fingers across Anni's cheek.

"She got it and all the others that cover her arms when she fell from the Cliffs of Eternity."

"Oh...." Clare said then hugged the tiny sage to herself for a minute then released her. Anni whimpered about her heat source leaving and rolled back over.

"She's not exactly a sound sleeper." Luke chuckled. Clare giggled and listened for a minute, her ears twitching slightly.

"What did you hear luv?" Luke asked watching as his tiny niece reached out for the ninja's warmth.

"Nothing..." Clare said with a confused look as she hugged the young girl.

"You know if it wasn't for the hair and lack of pointed ears...I'd swear she was yours'." Luke commented running his fingers across the ninja's arms.

"And the fact she's too old to be mine anyways." Clare laughed as she then heard a jingle of a bell.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Point there, but she's only 17 and definitely doesn't look like it and yes I did hear that." He replied his sea green eyes darting about.

"Almost sounds like a fairy's bell ... but the only fairy that I know with that specific jingle is Tatl...from Termina." Clare said as her ear twitched. Anni groaned, apparently not too impressed with the bell like noise.

"Clare! Clare! Where are you? I can smell your strawberry skin from here!" A small light voice called.

"Oh Din! It is Tatl...." Anni muttered something and curled as close to the ninja as she could.

"Oh there you are!" A yellow ball of light came in through the window and attacked itself to Clare's face.

"Somebody stick that thing in a jar..." The tired sage muttered deciding she'd deal with her Uncle's unnatural warmth. Clare sighed and stuck the tiny fairy in a bottle then shoved that in her pocket, deep in her pocket. Anni settled back to sleep. Clare shook her head and laid back down.

"Care to explain?" Luke said raising an eyebrow and flinching when Anni's icy fingers found his skin.

"I met that annoying fairy in Termina when the sages were traveling. She flew into my face by accident and found out I tasted like strawberries." Clare sighed as she explained the horror of knowing such a hyper fairy.

"I see." He replied trying to suppress a shudder. Clare wrapped her arms around Anni again and pulled the girl away from her uncle. Luke shuddered.

"Ooh and you say I have cold hands." He said.

"But I didn't touch you." Clare said looking over Anni's head.

"Touch her hands and you tell me who's are colder." He said as goose bumps danced across his skin. Clare grasped the younger girl's hands in her own.

"Her hands don't feel cold." She said and smirked even though she was lying, she just was suppressing the shivers better than him.

"Must be me..." He muttered, unfortunately for the ninja, Anni rolled over and wrapped her arms around the ninja, icy hands lying against her bare skin. Clare shivered dangerously.

"You were saying?" Luke smiled, watching the poor ninja shudder. Clare glared at him.

"Hush you." She told him. Anni chose this as a good time to yawn adorably and curl closer to Clare, so her cheek was resting against the ninja's flat stomach. Clare smiled down at the girl and started to stroke her hair.

"This is about as close as it gets to having my clumsy little Anni back..." Luke whispered a warm smile on his face. Clare managed to stretch across Anni's body and give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Luke smiled and slid over closing the seven inch gap that divided him and Anni, and ran the back of his hand across Clare's cheek. Clare blushed and smiled lovingly at him.

"Link probably got no idea where she disappeared to." Luke said as Anni relaxed.

"Well, if he knows she's even gone, he's being awfully quiet about it." Clare said as her ears twitched, checking for noise.

"...Can you guys..." Anni yawned before drifting off again. Clare glanced up at Luke and made a Shh noise. Johnny jumped over Clare and nestled herself between the two women.

"I still miss the little girl who used to come crying to me when Sophie was leaving...but now she's all grown up and telling me off." Luke muttered placing a hand on Anni's upper arm. Clare looked up at him.

"I'll admit it, I missed a lot of key points in Anni's life, but I still miss having her need me...they grow up so quick." He looked like he'd suddenly lost a big part of his life.

"But I digress; I now have a beautiful woman in my life who loves me, what more do I need?" He asked himself.

"Linebeck..." Clare said and reached around the two bodies in between them and put her hand on his bicep.

"No it's nothing..." He whispered so as not to disturb the young brunette. Clare started rubbing his arm as an attempt for a hug, but since she couldn't this would have to do. Anni suddenly sat bolt upright, her eyes wide and terrified, thin arms wrapped tightly around herself. Clare sat up as well but slower. Luke was up with the ninja as the smallest of the three trembled violently.

"And we just got her calmed down..." He muttered debating whether or not to reach for the tiny sage. Clare beat him as she pulled the smaller girl against her and leaned back against the headboard. She started humming her lullaby.

"...Auntie Clare I'm scared..." The young woman whimpered clinging to the blonde. Luke scooted up beside them.

"Of what?" Clare asked quietly rubbing the young girl's back slowly.

"...That you're all going to die...like in my nightmare...like my mom..." The tiny brunette whimpered, hot tears running down her face and onto Clare's skin.

"Anni...everyone dies...its fate...." Clare said as she cuddled the young girl, her hair falling over her shoulder and hiding her face from Luke. Anni shook her head quiet violently but didn't elaborate. Luke sighed and took both women in his arms.

"I honestly thought she was over that..." He whispered. Clare put one hand on Anni's head and started brushing her hair with her hand.

"...Uncle Linebeck...why he'd take her away...? The tiny girl asked through her tears.

"I don't know sweetheart, I really don't know..." He said. Clare looked up at Luke, then back down at the girl.

"Anni was on the beach when Sophie died... I don't think she's gotten a good night sleep in over a year." He explained fingering the chain a blue crystal hung on around the tiny girl's neck.

"Did the sea take her?" Clare asked slowly.

"No...an shape shifter that the people of Levious called the Akaimara turned into a storm and smashed my sister's boat against the cliffs..." Luke explained knowing Anni wasn't listening to a word they were saying, "Anni and Link defeated him last year...unfortunately we temporarily lost Anni too."

"I felt a shift in the magic's of the sages last year...a strong one...and I think I saw it...in a vision...the sages of old, goddesses, and Anni were sitting on something looking at something..." Clare said her eyes closing to remember.

"There was an old prophecy that for told Anni's birth, Link's arrival in Levious and together them defeating Shadow, I believing he was calling himself. But part of the prophecy was, one will fall...Anni lost her life that day, but the goddesses gave her the one thing she really wanted, they returned her to Link..." Luke elaborated.

"So as long as Shadow stays dead and Darkness in his jar, we should be fine...and die of natural causes." Clare said slowly, processing the information.

"Yes...But Anni's been reliving her mother's death over and over. I just wish she go one night without waking up terrified and on the verge of the breakdown. We, as it would happen, got the extreme end of the spectrum...at least she wasn't alone." Luke said running a hand along Anni's tiny waist. Clare just continued to stroke the younger woman's hair and think.

"...Auntie Clare you're not going to leave, are you...?" Anni whispered between silent little sobs.

"No, no I'm not. I'm not going anywhere...Unless you're Uncle Linebeck drags me somewhere..." Clare said trying to cheer up the young woman.

"...okay..." She whispered before burying herself back in Clare's arms, apparently feeling very safe there. Clare smiled down at her softly.

"There's something about you Clare, I don't know what it is, but she wasn't even like this with her mum." Luke said seeing Anni's sobs subside.

"I'm magic." Clare told him smiling at him.

"You must be..." He whispered leaning in for a kiss. Clare leaned also then she shivered.

"Damn it..." She grumbled. He pouted,

"What?" He asked.

"Damned stupid triangle is calling...Anni...do you want to come with me and watch the stupid Triforce of power come back to us...then I've got to figure out who to give it too." Clare cooed to the young sage. The younger sage looked up at Clare with reddened eyes and a very flushed face, but nodded all the same.

"I don't think she'd let you go anyways." Luke added, pointing out the way Anni had secured herself to the older sage.

"That's alright...I've still got to figure out the right person to give it too...Has to be someone I can keep an eye on all the time, calm most of the time..." Clare said scooting the two of them over to the edge of the bed. Anni glanced up at the sage.

"What about Uncle Linebeck?" She asked quietly as she slid off the bed and straightened her dark green skirt, before reattaching herself to the older sage. Clare looked over her shoulder at the man on the bed.

"Hmmm...Do you want it? It comes with a curse unfortunately...one I haven't figured out..." Clare asked him.

"As long as you two are there to help me out, I'll do whatever I can do to help." Luke replied as he too sat on the edge of the bed, asking his niece for a hug while Clare thought. The youngest was more than happy to give her only family a hug.

"Okay...I'm not too thrilled about it but I can deal with it. Let's go get that last one." Clare said as she turned to the two brunettes. Luke nodded and released Anni, who latched onto Clare's arm, contact with the sage relaxing her visibly.

"Alright, you two come on. Let's do this so I can sleep all day tomorrow." Clare said and led the girl towards the door. Luke quickly caught up and walked on Clare's other side. They went outside and Clare's sage dress appeared in a shimmer and her wings appeared. Luke gaped, but it didn't seemed to bother Anni at all, in fact she leaned closer to the older sage, her eyes only half open. Link came running out as did the others and Link started to pull on the wings.

"Ow! Hey, those are attached!" Clare said pulling her wings out of his hands. Luke smacked the young hero up-side the back of his head, while Anni fought to stay awake. Clare smiled and raised her arms in the air.

"I'll be done here soon." She said. Luke took the younger sage and backed up a few steps. Clare's wings opened to their full length and a glow surrounded the area above her arms. Link yelped and tumbled backwards in surprise. Luke chuckled at him then turned his attention to Clare. Link shook his fist at the Captain before flinching when the piece of the Triforce embedded in the back of his hand pulsed. A triangle shape appeared in the glow above the sage's arms and it slowly became solid.

"It looks like my staff..." Anni muttered sleepily, the amount of magic in the air numbing her. The Triforce of Power floated in Clare's arms. She turned and faced the audience behind her.

"Linebeck...step forward." Clare said. Luke sat Anni carefully on to the grass before walking towards the Keeper beckoning to him.

"Are you positive you want to do this...you will be given unlimited power in both magic and strength...but there are consciences "The Keeper said floating off the ground slightly.

"As long as I have you and Anni to help me through it, I'll take whatever it throws at me..." He replied a determined look in his sea green eyes. The Keeper nodded.

"Very well. Take the Triforce of Power. It will be painless as it fuses with you." The Keeper form of Clare said. Luke steadied himself before reaching forward with his right hand. The Keeper held the glowing triangle towards him.

"Here goes nothing..." He whispered as his palm touched the glowing triangle. As soon as he touched it, it dissipated into his hand, fusing with his soul as painless as a feather's touch. Unfortunately magical surge that went with it sufficiently knocked Anni from the realm of the conscious and she slumped noiselessly to the ground. Luke stood in one place for a moment before inspecting the back of his hand.

"It is done." The Keeper said then the dress and wings disappeared and Clare was back in her ninja cloths. She slumped forwards a little then stumbled backwards slightly. Luke quickly grabbed her elbow and pulled her into a gentle and protective embrace.

"You knocked Anni out..." He told his exhausted ninja.

"Sorry..." She slurred out tiredly.

"Not your fault luv, it's the magic, it's always had a weird effect on her." He said gently picking the ninja up off her feet.

"That so..." The ninja yawned and curled up in his arms.

"Come on off to bed, Link mind bringing Anni in?" Luke said cradling the ninja against his unnatural warmth heating the ninja in the cool autumn air.

"I...I don't care...What Anni think...I love...your...un...unreasonably....warm....body." Clare said in between yawns. Luke smiled as he carried the ninja inside, the young hero and his niece behind him.

"Put her to bed Link, even though I don't think she'll stay there..." He told him.

"Why would she not stay in bed?" The hero asked him, carrying the smaller sage inside.

"She likes being near Clare, I think she finally found someone to fill the hole her mum created." The Captain said as he bumped his door open.

"Okay." The younger man said sliding into Anni's room. Clare had fallen asleep. Luke shut the door with his foot and while cradling the ninja to him with one arm, peeled back the blankets. He tossed Clare's sandals expertly against the wall by the door, and set her gently on the satin sheets before climbing in next to her.

"Sweet dreams luv." He whispered holding her against him and drifting off.


	12. Thursday week 2

Thursday

Luke woke first that morning; Clare was still sleeping, regaining her magic that she used yesterday. He wasn't surprised to see Anni curled up in her nightgown behind the older sage.

"Told him..." He whispered. Link came in looking around franticly.

"Have you seen....Oh there she is..."

"Told you she wouldn't stay there, leave her she's fine..." The Captain said shooing the young blond out. Link nodded and shut the door behind him. Clare muttered something and turned over and instantly grabbed at Anni. Luke smiled and slipped the tinier of the two under the blankets.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, if it weren't for the hair and ears, you'd swear she was Ann's mum." He muttered to himself. Johnny jumped down from her perch on the headboard and curled up to Luke. Clare cuddled the girl in her sleep.

"They're cute together aren't they kiddo?" Luke asked leaning over and pulling the copy of 'The Legend of the High Sage' out from under the bed. Clare's ears twitched and she tucked her head under her pillow. Johnny mewed and dragged the pillow off her mum, while Luke got up and shut the curtains against the blinding morning sun. He lit the candle on the nightstand and resituated himself comfortably on the bed. Anni rested her head against her 'Aunt's chest with a content sigh. Clare subconsciously raised her arm and let Johnny crawl under it. The kit decided she'd rather curl up to Luke, who was a quarter of the way through the thick old legend, a great feat considering it was written in the old language. So Clare put her hand back down and slept on. Luke chuckled and stroked the tiny kit's head. Over the next few hours he would glance over to check on his girls, it seemed as long as Clare slept so would the tiny sage. Around eight Clare finally made her way into the waking realm; she groaned and opened one eye then closed it again.

"Good Evening beautiful." Luke said snapping the now finished legend shut and placing it on the bed. Clare opened both her eyes and looked at him.

"Evening..." She said her voice slightly off from disuse.

"Don't move too quickly or talk too loud..." He whispered as he slipped Johnny off his chest and scooted over to his waking ninja.

"I feel like I got run over by a bunch of moblins." Clare whispered in return, listening to his instructions.

"My poor little Angel..." Luke whispered placing a kiss to his ninja's temple. Anni sighed again, quiet content in her 'Aunt's' arm embrace. Clare giggled then looked over at him.

"How's the hand?" She asked him in a whisper.

"Tingles every so often, she's been with you all day and probably most of last night." He replied, pushing the book out of the way with his knee.

"How about you, headache or anything?" He asked her.

"Nope...nothing...Letting my energy get back in place." Clare said as she leaned her head on him and started to stroke Anni's hair.

"Good to hear." He whispered and placed a kiss to her cheek. Clare smiled sweetly and sighed happily.

"I should be back to normal by tomorrow morning." She whispered.

"Good...I don't know how you did." He whispered glancing at the sleeping girl in his girlfriends' arms. The ninja looked down at the girl and smiled.

"Well, I best be getting back to sleep..." Clare said with a yawn and closed her eyes.

"Sleep tight my luv." He whispered as he placed a feather light kiss to her neck.

"Back to you Hun." She said and fell back into sleep. With a quiet chuckle Luke put out the candle and slipped silently out of the room to get a cup of coffee. Link was down stairs playing cards against the pirates and losing terribly.

"Getting your ass whipped Hero?" Luke asked from the kitchen.

"Badly...Miss Clare isn't here to help you anymore kid." Senza said smiling.

"Put a cork in it old man!" The blond snapped, pouring over his cards. Luke shook his head and headed back up the stairs, a saucer of cream for Johnny in his other hand. Johnny was sitting at the head of both women keeping watch on them until Luke got back. Luke clicked his tongue and set the bowl on the floor near the window, before sitting himself on the bed next to the two most important people in his life. Johnny hopped down and padded over to the bowl and began to lap at the cream. Clare had almost curled around the younger, smaller sage. Luke gently brushed both their bangs away from their usually blue eyes. Anni had only look that peaceful once in her entire life, and she was still babe in arms then.

"You're absolutely amazing Clare." He said. Said ninja smiled in her sleep and grabbed one of his hands gently in her own. He smiled warmly enough to melt butter and gently stroked the back of her hand.

"Sweet dreams my Angels." He said placing a kiss to Clare's cheek and the top of Anni's head.


	13. Friday week 2

Friday

Clare woke to someone breathing behind her, in front of her and slightly above her head. She opened her eyes and saw Anni's head just below hers and a yellow fox tail. Which meant Luke was behind her; Johnny stretched and jumped off the bed. Anni just cuddled closer to the older woman and Luke's arm rested across both their waists in a protective manner. Clare giggled and hugged the smaller girl to her.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked quietly behind her.

"Like the sunshine." Clare said and turned her head to smile at him over her shoulder. He placed a finger to his lips.

"She's never slept more soundly then now, I don't know how you did it." He whispered placing the very same hand to her cheek. Clare smiled and nuzzled his hand. He leaned in for the kiss that had been so rudely interrupted two days earlier. Clare leaned in a fraction of an inch since that was all she could. Luke was quick to close the distance. There was so many emotions behind it; relief, longing and most of all, love and caring. Clare blushed but kissed him back anyway. When they broke apart there was a new spark in her Captain's green eyes. Clare smiled lovingly over her shoulder and blushed again. Luke shuffled over so he pressed against her back and his head rested against her shoulder. He idly ran his fingers through Anni's long hair. Clare turned her head back around and looked down at the sleeping woman in her arms.

"Hard to believe she'll be 18 this year huh?" Luke asked in a whisper. Clare nodded.

"Yeah...I'll have to make it really special. You only get an 18th birthday once." She said.

"I think she's looking forward to her 18th birthday more than everything, know why?" Luke said with a soft smile.

"No, why?" She asked while she stroked the young sage's hair.

"In Levi' once you turn 18 you're legal to get married." He whispered watching as the tiny woman sighed and leaned into her adopted aunt's gentle touch. Clare shook her head.

"I should've known." She whispered back. Luke laughed silently and brushed his fingers across Anni's temple, accidently extracting a tiny whimper from the tiny young woman.

"Opps forgot about that one." He whispered. Clare shook her head and pulled the smaller girl against her some more.

"Sorry sweetheart..." He whispered even though she was asleep. Clare smiled to herself and felt someone nuzzling the top of her head.

"This is nice..." Luke whispered gently running his fingers across both women's temples, being especially mindful of Anni's. Clare giggled and nodded her head.

"Very nice." She whispered as she gently ran her digits through Anni's soft hair.

"Here's hoping it stays like this a while longer." Luke whispered. Anni turned her head so her bangs fell away from her face, revealing the small jagged scar on her left temple.

"Did this one happen when she fell?" Clare asked as she looked at the scar.

"No, her father gave her that one..." He whispered brushed his fingers across the brunette's cheek. Clare shook her head sadly.

"Poor girl." She whispered.

"I always forget about it because I never see it...swear I'll knock Dan's teeth out next time I see him." Luke muttered his hand clenching so tight his knuckles turned white.

"I won't stop you..." Clare said as she played with Anni's bangs. Anni yawned and her eyes fluttered open, a hazy shade of blue.

"Good morning Anni." Clare said happily to the younger woman.

"...morning..." She mumbled and snuggled up to Clare.

"Are we going to get up today?" She asked the family that was currently snuggling into her; one from the front and the other from the back.

"Depends on which one of us you're asking, I'll get up if you do, Ann' here on the other hand..." Luke replied, the young woman in question muttered something about being comfy. Clare laughed then turned her head.

"Linebeck, be a dear and please go get me some breakfast?" She asked him with a smile.

"Of course Luv." He replied, giving the ninja a kiss and exiting the room.

"I love being me." Clare said happily then she snuggled with Anni. The younger of the two's bare arm brushed the ninja's skin, her sleeves having pushed up in her sleep, as she rubbed her blue eyes, another yawn escaping her lips. Clare flinched slightly, Anni's arm brushed against her ribs where Link's bruise still remains against her bones.

"...sorry Auntie Clare..." The tiny sage said.

"Don't be. The one who should be sorry is Link; he's the one who gave it to me." Clare aid as she patted the younger sage on the head. A tingle of magic ran up Clare's arm and flared out through her body the moment she touched the young sage's head. All sore or injured parts of her body healed, leaving her feeling quite refreshed.

"Thanks Anni." Clare whispered nuzzling the sage's head.

"...What did I do?" Anni asked, apparently having no clue to having done anything at all.

"Never mind. Just thank you." Clare said and continued to nuzzle her head.

"...okay..." She whispered placing her forehead against Clare's collar bone. The middle of her forehead warmer than the rest. Clare smiled and continued to hug the girl. Luke slipped back into the room and sneezed.

"Anni, reign in your magic sweetheart." He said sitting on the other side of the bed. Anni glanced up, her symbol as a sage glowing faintly against her skin. Clare smiled and rolled so she was on her back.

"Alright food, where is it?" She asked her boyfriend. Luke had three plates balanced on his arms. Anni sat up her chestnut hair wavy.

"I smell pancakes." She said. Clare giggled and sat up. Luke handed her a plate.

"Pass that to Anni...And why aren't you freaking out about the..."she said pointing to Anni's forehead.

"Completely normal...her magic if freely flowing through her body so unless you come in contact with her she's completely harmless." He said handing Anni the plate along with a fork. Clare hummed and reached for a plate.

"Let me guess you never saw it on Christina?" Luke asked as he started on his second pancake. Clare huffed and looked at the roof.

"No, because she wouldn't let me be near her when she was using magic for some bizarre reason, now fork over the food." Clare explained, since he still hasn't given her food. Luke chuckled and handed her the food.

"Thank you." Clare said and bit into the pancake, "Yum!" She said happily. Luke shook his head and placed his empty plate on the end table. Anni waved her last pancake under his nose.

"I can't eat it, you can have it." She said. Clare giggled evilly.

"Careful Anni, he might bite your hand trying to get to the food." Clare said then took another bite of her food. Anni just yawned as her Uncle slipped the plate out of her tiny hands, if Luke's dwarfed Clare's, the ninja could fit both of Anni's in hers. Clare grabbed her wrists and stretched her arms forward releasing the tension in her muscles.

"I should train later..." Clare thought out loud.

"You sure you're up for it?" Luke asked as he placed Anni's now empty plate on his. The tiny sage flopped back on the bed and landed on the hard cover of the book that lay there, but she didn't so much as blink.

"As long as you go easy on me and let me win." Clare said as she lifted Anni up and kicked the book off the bed. Anni gave her an odd look, then shrugged her shoulders and rolled over.

"Just try not to beat me up too bad luv." Luke replied.

"That is if you don't go cocky on me like last time..." Clare said as she finished her food and leaned over him to put her plate on the pile.

"I wasn't getting cocky..." Luke defended, watching as Anni got up, picked up the beloved book and disappeared across the hall.

"You wondering why she didn't say anything about the book?" He asked.

"It's the legend." Clare said as she stretched again, "And I didn't kick it that hard, just nudged it off the bed."

"No, I meant...oh never mind, all I can say is try not to approach Anni from behind..." He said, "I'll be right back, I'm taking these downstairs."

"Okay I'll be outside." Clare said then she stood up and jumped out the window. Luke shook his head and headed downstairs. Out on the front lawn Anni was washing the newest load of laundry in the pond, her back to the Inn and her silvery blue dress pooling around her. Clare smiled as she looked at the woman at the pond and she stretched again before drawing out her weapons to check them over.

"They've got nicks in them...I should get them fixed." Clare muttered to herself as she ran a finger across one of her kunai. Anni said something Clare wasn't able to catch, but it appeared as though she was having a conversation with herself. A pair of arms snaked around the ninja's waist, "She's talking with Nina again I see."

"Who?" Clare asked as she looked up at Luke.

"Nina, she's well I'm not quite sure what she is, but she's always talking with Anni when she does the laundry." He replied.

"Oh...now let me go so I can train." Clare said as she patted his hands. Luke hugged her once then released her thin waist. Clare rolled her shoulders then took a few steps away from him. She tied her blond hair up and took out one more kunai.

"Anni!" He called, the young brunette didn't even glance up, just tossed her uncle a long wooden staff.

"Ready?" He asked getting low to the ground but still having free range of motion. Clare turned sharply and her blue eyes were completely focused on him.

"Always." She said and sprung forward. Their weapons clashed and Luke was quick to use his controlled stance to knock the ninja off balance as he flipped over her head and landing a smack to her side, not too hard just enough to sting a bit. Clare quickly grabbed the staff and swung him so he stood in front of her. She then slid under him taking the staff with her and tripping him. Nimble as always, he broke his fall with his hands and rolled away, leaving the staff in the ninja's hands. Anni glanced over her shoulder boredly and tossed a wooden practice sword into her Uncle's open hand.

"Come on Muffin. This is too easy." Clare called as she bounced on the balls of her feet ready for anything.

"You said to go easy on you...Little One." He said twirling the wooden blade. Clare glared at him.

"I thought I told you...NOT TO CALL ME LITTLE!" Clare said as she pole vaulted herself at her Captain at insane speeds. Luke chuckled, did a few handsprings and disappeared into the shadows of the tree line. Clare growled and stood in her spot in a very defensive position, staff in both hands and her ears twitching every which way. Somehow she missed him dart back onto the lawn as he brought the flat of the wooden blade across her rear and then disappeared again.

"HEY!...PERVERT!" Clare shouted as she jumped forward. She growled again then started to jump to random locations. Somewhere amongst the trees Luke chuckled, "My apologizes Luv." He said. Clare's breath caught in her throat as the flat of his blade lay against her collar bone

"Still wanna play?" He purred in her ear. Clare shivered then tapped one of her kunai against his spine. One of her arms was wrapped un suspected around his waist.

"Do you?" She asked. Luke chuckled and nipped her neck. Clare blushed and shivered again, and it wasn't because it was cold out. Luke nipped her again, a little harder, just enough to startle her into dropping her weapon. Her hand let go and she shivered again.

"I know I'm playing dirty aren't I?" He purred with a satisfied smile on his face.

"If that's how we're going to do it..." Clare said then elbowed him in the stomach. He gasped and moved his wooden weapon just enough for Clare to slip away from him.

"Catch me if you can!" She said then bounced into the trees, going her top speed.

"So much for that idea..." He groaned and took chase.

"Come on Muffin, you should be faster with all the running away you've been doing." Clare called from ahead, teasing him. He sighed and did something that caught the ninja off guard; he slipped the leather bracelet from his wrist and bolted forward with new found speed, quickly taking the ninja down. Clare meeped as he tackled her and they went flying against a nearby tree. Luke took the brunt out of the heavy collision, and slid down the trunk, the ninja securely in his arms. Clare tapped his face gently.

"Hey, you okay?" The air had been knocked from his lungs.

"Yeah, I'm good." He whispered, leaning his head against the tree trunk. Clare smiled and kissed his nose.

"Good to hear." She whispered to him.

"Clare, could you be a dear and move your knee?" He whispered a slightly pained expression on his face. Clare looked down to where her knee was and gasped.

"OH SORRY sorry sorry sorry." She said and moved so she was sitting beside him.

"It's okay..." He said with a sigh looping his arm around her waist. Clare kept saying sorry though. Luke sighed again and silenced the ninja with a fierce kiss. Clare's face when from red flustered to the deepest red anyone could get. Luke finally broke them apart after a minute, a pleased smile on his face. Clare's face was still red and her heart was trying to restart itself.

"Breath Clare..." He said as he dropped them from the tree, landing with the grace that only those of Sheikhan decent possessed. She kept blushing and her heart was on beat though a little excited. Luke shook his head and began to lead her back the way they had come, his charm safely in the pocket of his pants. Clare finally calmed herself down to jump ahead of him happily.

"Sometimes Clare, you confuse the heck out of me..." Luke said shaking his head, platinum flanks flicking about with the action.

"I know, one of the joys of being me. Confusing people and..." She glomped him, "My sneakiness."

"Your mood swings having me grasping at air..." He said as his ninja sat on top of him, making it rather hard to concentrate.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She said with a sly smile on her face, "But I think I won..." She said with a smile.

"You asked me to let you win..." He smirked and once more captured the ninja's lips in a fierce kiss, stealing her breath away. Clare blushed twenty shades of red and kissed him back. When they broke for air two minutes later Luke leaned his forehead against the blushing ninja's, "Who won?" Clare, while trying to regain her lost breath, pointed to herself with a soft smile.

"I think not..." He said turning the tables so that Clare was on her back with the other blond above her, who wasted no time in recapturing her lips. Clare blushed again and kissed him back again with a smile on her face. Luke released her lips only to claim the pulse point on her neck. Clare blushed and giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm she was right; you do taste like strawberries..." Luke muttered against her skin. Clare blushed and tried to get her heart out of her throat she could talk. Luke finally released her, giving the ninja a chance to calm herself.

"Your heart's racing Clare..." He purred, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know..." She said her voice a few octaves higher than it should be as she put a hand over her heart to help calm it down. Luke placed a soft kiss to her cheek and stood up, pulling the ninja with him. Clare got her heart to calm down back to its normal pace so she turned her head and smiled up at him.

"Come; let's go home, Anni's probably got lunch on the table already." Luke said looping his arm around the ninja's waist.

"Shouldn't you put the spell back on then?" Clare asked the man beside her.

"I will, when we get closer..." He replied as a light breeze teasing through his long hair. Clare laughed.

"Alright." She said and tugged her hair loose from its elastic trap. Luke reached up and ran his hand through her hair, removing any tangles so easily they didn't even pull. Clare blushed and smiled up at him softly. The rest of the walk was filled by a comfortable silence. When they reached the tree line, Luke slipped the charm back on and they headed inside. Link was sitting in his spot glaring daggers at Gonzo who was smug as a bug.

"Uhh?" Clare said as she looked at the two.

"Do I want to know?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow. Gonzo laughed then as Link grumbled.

"I don't think we do..." Clare said as she eyed the two. Anni was ghosting about the Inn with a gentle smile on her features, the twin trays she carried balanced expertly on her thin arms.

"Help yourselves guys, I'll bring the drinks in a moment." She said.

"Okay..." Clare said and sat at the table, Luke not far behind. Link continued to glare as he ripped a piece off his bun.

"What's got your tights in a knot?" Clare finally asked as she reached over and grabbed a bun. Anni walked over and set a large variety of bottled drinks on the table and shook her head. Clare reached for the one she thought was ginger ale, as did Luke. Niko tapped Anni's shoulder as she went by and quietly asked her to assist him with the lid of his drink. Anni smiled warmly at him causing the little pirate to blush and opened the bottle for him. Clare smiled and took out a kunai and spun it around so she could get to the rounded hole at the end. She popped the top easily and put the knife on the table to which Luke, who had been watching her, picked the knife up and did the same to his own drink. Link had finished his lunch and was now helping Anni in the kitchen.

"...No the other one, Hun." Anni said to the hero.

"Oh that one!" Link said. Clare shook her head and reclaimed her tool from the Captain as he started to inspect it.

"You should get those fixed." He said watching Anni out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll get right on that after lunch." Clare said as she took a bite of her food. Anni came out with a basket on one hip full of sheets, another hanging from her pale fingers, empty.

"Doing the sheets now?" Clare asked as she took a sip of her drink. Anni smiled and a couple of the pirates blushed.

"Mmhmm." She replied as she slipped out the open door. Clare smiled into her drink and finished her lunch.

"Alright, I'll be outside." Clare said taking her bottle and knife in hand and followed Anni out the door but she sat on a hill away from the younger sage. Anni was humming her Uncle's lullaby, the early autumn breeze playing with her hair and wrapping around her. She smiled and giggled.

"Link stop it, I'm trying to work." She exclaimed but you could tell she didn't mean it, what with the smile on her face.

"Auntie Clare you're not cold are you?" She asked.

"Nope." Clare said sitting on the hill and taking all her tools out and inspecting them carefully. She took out a sharpening tool. Anni cocked her head then sent a small gale across the lawn and knocked her boyfriend off his feet. Clare didn't even giggle at it. She was concentrating on her tools.

"I can do that too." The young sage said. Clare held one up throwing star and saw all the nicks in it so she grabbed the sharpening tool and smoothed out the weapon. Luke walked out and dropped down next to the ninja, laughing as his niece soaked her boyfriend, catching the slight wince that crossed her face. Clare's hair was blowing in her face so she reached behind her and went to pull her hair into the elastic when it broke. Luke chuckled and pulled a red silk ribbon from his pocket.

"Can you do anything for cramps?" He asked as he dangled the ribbon in front of the ninja.

"A herbal tea but that's it." Clare said as she grabbed the ribbon and tied her hair back.

"Hmm...I'll keep that in mind." He muttered before lying back on the grass. Clare was on her tenth star. Luke stretched his arms up over his head pulling his shirt up.

"Anni, take it easy honey." He called as the young sage bent for a sheet and winced. Clare finished her stars and were now working on the knives.

"I'm fine you big worry wart." The younger woman replied flinching when Link wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Almost done luv?" Luke asked the ninja.

"Just got these five knives to finish then I'm done." Clare said as she ran her finger over one knife. Luke nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap, let me know when you're done." He said.

"Alright." Clare said as she started to sharpen that tool. Luke nodded off quite quickly, and it was quiet, except for the odd squeak from Anni. Clare finished her five knives and started to put them in her pocket with the stars.

"Thirteen...fourteen...I'm missing one." Clare said.

"What?" Luke asked his eyes a little foggy.

"That's more like it..." He muttered glancing at the couple by the pond.

"I'm missing one of my throwing stars..." Clare said as she looked around herself.

"I don't know luv, maybe you left it inside..." He said cracking his back and sitting up.

"Good to see them getting some time to themselves, isn't it?" He asked. Clare glanced up from her searching and smiled lightly.

"Yeah, they need it...And I know I had it here a minute ago..." Clare said going back to searching, she even stood up. Luke jumped up suddenly and glared at the spot he'd just been sitting on.

"I found it..." He said.

"Good! I don't want to lose these." Clare said as she bent and picked up the lost star. Luke grumbled and rubbed his rear, behind him, Anni let out a small yelp as Link's hand crossed her side.

"Sorry Little One." He apologized.

"Can't call me Little One anymore since that's Link's nickname for Anni." Clare laughed as she put the star in her pocket with the rest.

"Yeah yeah." He said taking his seat once more. Link led Anni over to where the other couple was sitting. Upon sitting next to her hero, she was quick to drop her head in his lap. Clare giggled and turned so she could lean her back against Luke's arm.

"Hey Auntie Clare?" Anni asked, her blue eyes shut.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed and looked up at the sky.

"Can your magic do anything for cramps?" She asked as a slight wince crossed her otherwise content features.

"Haven't tried." Clare said as she looked over at the younger woman. Anni groaned and rolled so her face was against Link's stomach.

"But I do have a herb that can help ease the cramps." Clare said as she dug into her pockets going up her elbow. Anni whimpered again and Link gave Clare an odd look that had nothing to do with her pocket. She pulled out a small bottle with green and purple leaves in it. She saw the look Link was giving her.

"What?" She asked him.

"'Auntie' Clare?" He asked.

"Yeah so?" Clare asked again as she held the bottle in one hand and had a confused look on her face.

"For you to be her Aunt that would mean you were married to..." Link didn't actually finish the sentence just glanced at the Captain. Clare looked over her shoulder at the man she was leaning on then over to Link.

"She isn't yet anyway..." The Captain said with a grin. Clare blushed and shook her head. Anni whimpered and clung to her hero, "Ow." Link glanced down and ran his fingers through her hair. Clare stood up.

"I'll be back with some of this herbal tea for you Anni." Clare said and started her walk back to the Inn. Link smiled at his sage's adopted aunt and continued to sooth his pained girlfriend. Clare came back minutes later with a cut of steaming tea. Link smiled at the ninja as she sat down.

"Anni, I've got something that will help with the cramps." Clare cooed softly. The younger sage glanced up, and with gentle assistance from Link sat up, wincing when she moved too fast. Clare smiled and held the teacup out the smaller sage. Anni's icy fingers brushed against Clare's as she took the cup.

"Thanks Auntie Clare." She said.

"No problem. Just ask." Clare said then leaned against Luke's arm again. Luke slipped his arm around the ninja's waist.

"You're so sweet." He told her.

"Candy wishes it was this sweet." Clare said. Luke chuckled and watched as Anni relaxed against Link.

"You did good..." He told her again.

"When don't I do good?" Clare asked as she looked up at him.

"When you're teasing me..." He whispered, nipping behind her ear.

"You started it..." Clare whispered as she giggled. Luke smiled against her skin.

"Maybe just a little..." he whispered.

"Just a little..." Clare giggled and turned her head to look up at him. He placed a finger to his lips and pointed to the other couple. Link was lying on his back, one arm around Anni's tiny waist, while her head rested on his chest. Both of them were sound asleep.

"He's getting better at that." He whispered.

"That he is." Clare whispered back.

"Come on, let's let them enjoy the little time they're going to get before the boys get hungry." Luke said pulling the ninja to her feet.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Clare asked him as he hauled her to her feet.

"We have a room all to ourselves..." He whispered as he placed a kiss to her jaw.

"Okay." She said and giggled. Luke scooped her off her feet and took the shortcut through the open window of their room. Clare giggled as he jumped into their room. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. Luke flopped back on the bed, the ninja on top. Clare smiled and put her hands on his chest and put her head on top of her hands. Luke smiled and Clare's heart raced, she'd seen that smile before. It had ended with her on her back.

"Don't even think about it buster!" Clare said as she tried to calm her heart down.

"What do you mean?" He asked trailing his fingers up her back. Clare shivered. Luke ran his finger across the tie of her top.

"Don't you dare..." Clare said as she shivered because of his cold hands.

"I wouldn't even think about it unless you gave me permission." He replied kissing her jaw again.

"Sorry, but we're aren't that far along yet." Clare said and reached back to grab his hands.

"You don't trust me, Clare I'm hurt..." He said with an adorable pout on his face.

"Oh don't give me that look." Clare said as she brought his hands to her face where she kissed his knuckles. He pouted still but nuzzled his nose along her jaw. Clare smiled and released his hands. Which quickly found their home on her waist. Clare giggled and nuzzled his collar bone with her nose.

"A little trust is all I ask for Clare." He whispered nipping at her neck, and the tie laying against it.

"Fine...But I'm not sitting up..." Clare said into his collar bone. Luke smiled and made no attempts to untie her top, just slid his hands down her back. Clare looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I never said I'd untie it, I just want you to trust me." He whispered as he kissed her shoulder and ran his thumb against the other tie. Clare shook her head good heartedly and kissed his neck.

"That's my girl..." He whispered shifting her so they were lying on their sides facing each other. He kissed the hollow of her neck.

"I love you Clare." He told her.

"I love you Luke." The ninja said as she kissed his forehead. He smiled again and nipped her collar bone. Clare giggled and ran her hand through his hair. Luke freed her hair from the red ribbon and ran his fingers through it. Clare smiled and kissed the area between his eyes. He blinked and looked at her cross eyed. Clare giggled and kissed his nose next. Luke beat her to the punch and seized her lips. Clare blushed but kissed him back anyways. Chilled fingers traced her back. She shivered but kept her lips pressed against his. He laced his fingers through her hair and nipped her lip. She gasped and opened her mouth. Luke was quick to deepen the kiss. Clare's eyes were wide. He smirked and traced a circle on her back to get her to relax into the kiss. Clare's eyes glazed over and she kissed him back. Luke broke them apart a few moments later and had a sweet smile on his face. Clare blushed.

"I didn't know you were that good at kissing..." She whispered to him.

"I'm just full of surprises..." He replied. Clare blushed again and snuggled into his chest. Luke nuzzled the top of her head. Clare giggled into his chest and kissed his collar bone. He traced his finger along the top of her shorts and ran it up her back. She shivered and looked up at him.

"I'm not going to do anything, just relax..." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled and giggled then returned to snuggling his chest. Luke smiled and littered her shoulders with feather light kisses. Clare giggled and smiled into his chest as her nose was pressed against his collar bone.

"You're so cute." He muttered.

"You're so handsome." Clare said into his chest. Luke smiled and ran his fingers along her sides. Clare smiled. Luke cuddled the ninja. Clare snuggled the captain.

"So how long do you think it'll be before Link proposes to Ann'?" Luke asked kissing the ninja's forehead.

"I say until next year sometime." Clare told him as she kissed his chin.

"You're probably right..." He agreed.

"It'll be the cutest thing imaginable." Clare said and snuggled into his neck.

"Oh you mean other than the fact we'll be picking Anni up off the floor." He said tracing his finger across her temple.

"Oh I don't know about that. Link probably won't let us near her then." Clare said as kissed his neck gently.

"He can only keep her away from you until she recovers from the shock." He replied.

"Yeah, I know." Clare said and looked up at him.

"She absolutely adores you, I think she's finally filled the hole Sophie left behind..." He said, "With you." Clare smiled and blushed.

"I kinda figured that." She said.

"She needs someone like you in her life." Luke whispered kissing her forehead.

"And I need someone like her and you in my life. Make everything a little brighter." Clare whispered back, kissing his cheek.

"And we'll always be here for you Clare, through everything we can be..." He replied seizing her lips in a gentle kiss. Clare smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. There was a light knock at the door.

"If you two aren't busy at the moment, dinner with be ready in ten minutes." Anni called. Clare looked up at Luke.

"Do you really feel like going for food right now?" She asked.

"Not at the moment..." He replied nuzzling her nose.

"Me neither." Clare said and kissed his lips lightly. She didn't get a chance to pull away, as Luke secured her in one place with his hand and kissed her with the same fire as he used when they were in the forest. Clare blinked then kissed him back with almost the same strength. Luke nipped her lip again. Clare yet again gasped. Luke smirked at his win and deepened the kiss once more. Clare's eyes glazed over again and she kissed him back. He slid his hands from around her waist to across her flat stomach. She shivered and put her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him. In doing so she accidently pushed the Captain's hands up so his fingertips grazed the bottom of her top. Clare blushed, shivered and moved one hand to move his. Luke broke them apart again.

"Sorry." He whispered. Clare shook her head.

"I accidently moved them. Not your fault." She cooed softly. Luke smiled and ran the back of his fingers across her ribs, letting them rest on her hips. Clare smiled softly and moved her hands back to their former location. There was a knock at their door, too heavy to be Anni.

"Hey you two, put your pants back on and come down for dinner." Link called from the other side of the door. Clare blushed a thousand times red.

"Beat it kid!" Luke replied as he chucked a pillow at the door. Clare ducking into his chest, hiding. Link walked away laughing.

"Ignore him luv, he's just jealous that he isn't getting the same attention from Ann'." Luke whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Clare looked up at him, her face still red. Luke smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled back and kissed his chin over the goatee.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah." Clare replied as she looked up at him.

"Shall we get dinner, then you teach me to swim like you promised." He said.

"Okay." Clare said. Luke gently pushed the young woman up as he sat up. Clare smiled to him as she shuffled over to the edge of the bed. Luke smiled and kissed her shoulder. Clare giggled and turned so she could kiss his cheek.

"Come on, let's go before you tempt me anymore..." He said shooing the ninja to the door.

"Alright alright...it's not my fault I'm irresistible." Clare laughed as she opened the door. Luke followed her out. When they got downstairs, there were a number of snickers.

"Hush up you lot, you're all a bunch of perverts." Anni said smacking all the men across the back of the head with her spoon.

"What would you expect from a bunch of pirates Anni." Clare said as she sat at her spot at the table.

"Pirates yes, my boyfriend and a Prince on the other hand..." The young waitress said, throwing the men at the table a very nasty look.

"They're boys Anni. And boys will be boys. Real men wouldn't find it funny." Clare said snickering when she was glared at by Link and Komali. Their glare was abruptly ended by a sharp smack on the back of the head.

"Knock it off, you two asked for it...you can be so immature..." With that the young brunette disappeared into the kitchen. Clare snickered and smiled up at Luke.

"You're a man aren't you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm not laughing am I?" He said stealing a kiss just to watch the others at the table's jaws drop. Clare kissed him back and nearly fell out of her seat. Trust Luke to have quick reflexes and hold the ninja in place. Clare pulled back and sighed happily. Anni came back in.

"Boys shut your mouths before something flies in..." The young sage said kissing Link's temple on her way by. Clare snickered at them and picked up a pea and chucked it in to Senza's mouth. The pirate's mouth snapped shut as he made a face and coughed. Clare snickered again and Luke grabbed her chair and dragged it closer to him. Niko was once more asking Anni for help with his bottle after fighting with it for a moment. She smiled that smile that made half the room melt and wrapped her apron around the bottle lid and wrenched it off.

"Here you go Niko." She said. Clare watched as Niko blushed and thanked the young woman. She giggled and patted his head before returning to the kitchen.

"She's so sweet." Medli cooed, her hands palm to palm on one side of her face. Clare smiled and reached over to grab a bottle of ginger ale. She pulled out a kunai and popped the top easily before putting the knife away. Luke just popped the top off his cider in the same manner Anni had. The sage in question slipped out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and a bowl of soup, which was not what everyone else was eating and sat on the couch by the fire.

"At least she's eating." Clare said as she took a sip of her drink and started on her food.

"Link's been watching her like a hawk..." Luke said quietly knowing the ninja would hear him. Clare glanced at the hero.

"More like an over protective boy friend." Clare muttered to him.

"I'd rather him over protective than anything else." Luke replied.

"Good point." Clare muttered to him again, then looked up when Nudge looked over at them.

"What are you two muttering about?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Luke replied chucking the pirate a bun. Clare shook her head and ate a bit more of her food. Link finished his dinner and went to sit next to Anni, who was sipping at her tea. She leaned against the younger blonde's shoulder and sighed contently. Clare smiled and took a swing of her drink.

"They make a cute couple..." Tetra muttered from her end of the table.

"I know they do, just so cute." Clare said as she finished her dinner. Link and Anni sneezed and turned to stare at the group of people behind them before returning their gaze to the crackling fire. Clare giggled and stood up.

"I'm going to get some towels." She said and went up the stairs.

"And I'm going to find a shirt..." Luke said wandering off to find alleged article of clothing.

"Bring your coat too." Clare called down from up stairs. Anni laughed lightly as her Uncle reappeared fussing with his sleeves, Johnny had taken up residence in the young sage's lap. Clare came down with two towels in her arms. Her sandals didn't make any noise as she walked down the stairs. When she walked into the dining area, Link was leading Anni out the door by her hand, Johnny resting in the young sage's arms. Luke was leaning on the door frame, the bottom of his coat catching on the slight early autumn breeze, watching the younger couple like a over protective father. Clare stood beside him and watched them, the towels held close to her chest. She smiled as they disappeared over a hill.

"They're going to be good together..." He smiled slipping his arm around her waist.

"I know." Clare said as she smiled.

"Come on let's go..." He said taking her hand and leading her out the door. Clare giggled and held the towels with one arm. It was cool outside, enough to make you shiver at first but the water in the bay stayed warm almost all year, except about two weeks into the harsh Levian winters where it closed up till late into spring. Clare's first instinct was to shiver and walk closer to the warmer body beside her.

"Cold luv?" Luke asked seeming to enjoy the chilly breeze.

"A bit." Clare confessed holding the towels closer to her.

"Just be glad you won't be here for winter...our winters make the Isle of Frost look warm." He told her wrapping part of his coat around her.

"Don't mention that place. I get cold just thinking about it." Clare said as she shivered and cuddled closer to him and his warm coat. He chuckled and held her close as they continued their walk to the beach. Clare smiled softly. Luke glanced up to where Anni and Link sat silhouetted in front of the Twins on the top of a cliff ledge. Their feet hit sand and the entire bay was washed in the bluish silver light of the Twins. Clare sighed happily as she kicked off her sandals and looked up. She smiled and turned her head to watch the waves. Luke was watching the water warily, sure he sailed but he'd never actually had to swim.

"Well..." Clare said as she put the towels by her sandals. He swallowed thickly and peeled everything except his blue boxers off. Clare had to fight to keep her eyes on his face.

"Give me your hands. We'll go walk in slowly." Clare said as she held her hands out. He gave her both of his much larger hands, which trembled badly. Clare smiled sweetly and backed up into the water until it was just past her ankles. He followed nervously, apparently thoughts of his sister was running through his head.

"I won't let anything happen to you..." Clare cooed softly as she took another step back. He nodded but kept his eyes glued on the water, Clare could hear his heart racing. She stopped when the water was just at her knees and looked up at him. He glanced away from the water and met her eyes. They were filled with fear. Clare smiled softly to him and kept her hold on his hands. Luke flushed, embarrassed and being caught so vulnerable.

"We can turn around..." Clare told him rubbing her thumbs over the tops of his hands. Luke shook his head and took a shaky breath, trying to steady himself.

"Okay I'm going to take another step back." Clare said and took that step back, the water was now just touching the bottom of her shorts. Luke followed hesitantly, she could now see the slight tremors that ran up his back.

"Nothing is going to hurt you...I promise." Clare said as she took another step back the water up to her knees now. Luke nodded.

"I trust you..." He whispered, even though he was probably having a meltdown in his head. Clare smiled sweetly.

"Good..." She whispered and took another step back, her shorts wet now. With another tentative step he followed. Clare smiled softly then stopped when the water was at her rib cage to let him get used to the water.

"This...isn't so bad..." He whispered, but there was still a great deal of uncertainty behind it.

"No, it's not." Clare said and smiled softly up at him. He jumped slightly and glared at the water near his hip.

"What?" Clare asked looking confused.

"Something bumped against me..." He muttered then heaved a great sigh.

"Come out and say hi Moon, I know you want to." At his words a pair of violet eyes appeared above the water near Clare. Clare jumped towards him in surprise and looked at the eyes.

"Clare this is Moon, she's a sea serpent." Luke said as Moon raised her head out of the blue waters of the bay.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Clare." The serpent said with a bow of her head.

"Pleased to meet you Moon." Clare said as she looked at the creature. The serpent smiled and disappeared beneath the waves once more. Clare looked over at Luke in a confused manner.

"Sophie saved Moon shortly before her death, she's Anni's closest connection to her mother, she believes Anni is hers." Luke explained, completely forgetting he was waist deep in the bay's warm waters.

"And provides a wonderful distraction." Clare smiled over to him and with her hands still wrapped around his took another step back. He seemed to be a little more willing to follow, his tremors gone and his heart on longer racing. Clare smiled sweetly and took one step too far and she went under.

"Clare!" Even though he had no idea how to swim he was after the ninja in a heartbeat. He pulled them both to the surface, both arms around the blonde's waist.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Clare looked up at him.

"Luke...you're treading water...you're swimming." Clare said happily. He glanced around in surprise then shrugged as he backed towards the shore, or least some ground.

"You scared the living daylights out of me, I had to do something." He confessed. Clare giggled and swam around him much like an otter would. She didn't get too far, because the moment Luke's feet brushed sand he snagged the back of her shorts and pulled her back into a fierce kiss. Clare blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck while she kissed him back. A pair of whistles came from their left followed by laughter and then a quick apology. Clare turned her head and looked over to where the whistle came from. Anni and Link were still sitting up on the cliffs. The young sage's hand was raised to smack the blond again.

"Sorry Auntie Clare!" The younger sage yelled. Clare rolled her eyes.

"It's alright Anni." Clare called back. Luke chuckled and shook his head before reclaiming the ninja's lips, not caring if his niece was watching or not. Clare blushed but kissed him back, completely forgetting she was being watched. Luke being true to his colours nipped her lip as he trailed his fingers down her sides. Clare gasped as she slowly ran her hands up his chest. He smiled and quickly seized his chance as he ran his hands down to her back and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Warm fingers traced the top of her shorts as he broke the kiss and trailed more kisses along her jaw and neck. Clare giggled and kissed his shoulders and his collar bone. Luke smirked against her skin and nipped at her pulse point. Clare wanted to moan but she kept it inside since her ears decided to remind her she was being watched. Luke growled in his throat and scooped her up.

"Tonight we sleep on the ship..." He said.

"Why?" Clare asked as she fought the blush consuming her face. He just chuckled and nipped her pulse point again. Clare moaned softly and let the blush consume her face.

"That's why..." He purred.

"Okay..." Clare whispered with a blush.

"Ahh man, there goes the show!" Link groaned from the cliffs.

"Link shut up!" Anni cried and smacked the blond upside the head.

"Can we get our stuff first...Or it's going to be a cold walk to the ship..." Clare muttered to Luke.

"That was the plan luv." He said as he headed for the shoreline. Clare blushed and snuggled into his bare chest. When they reached the shoreline Luke set her on her feet and draped a towel around her shoulders while he dried his hair. Clare giggled and sat down on a nearby rock and dried her feet first then her leg, holding it up in the air seductively and unintentionally. Luke groaned and looked in the other direction. Clare smiled as she slipped her sandal on that foot and started on the other leg.

"Clare, I swear you'll be the death of me..." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"What? Why?" She asked slight worry in her voice. He glanced at her, inhaled sharply and looked in the other direction.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked with a raised eyebrow as she slipped her other sandal on her now dry foot. He nodded.

"Are you sure?" Clare asked again as she wrapped the towel around her midsection.

"Yes." He replied, his voice a little high.

"Okay." She said and stood up off the rock to dry her stomach. Luke grabbed his pants and pulled them on before returning to his hair. Clare turned her back on him and was drying her arms then her hair. Luke snuck up behind her and looped his arms around her waist, once more nipping at her neck. Clare giggled and leaned against him.

"Are we done, I'm getting sick of the one man peanut gallery." Luke purred.

"Yes we're done." Clare giggled and looked up at him with a smile. He smiled and scooped her up then headed for the ship. Clare giggled as she looked over his shoulder to see Anni hitting her hero repeatedly. It was a quick walk from the beach to the ship which was docked happily a few hundred yards away. Luke hip checked the door open and kicked it shut before dropping both himself and the ninja on the bed. Clare giggled and nibbled at his collar bone. His lips were quick to reclaim her pulse point. Clare moaned softly again as she tried to fight back the blush again. Luke nipped her again.

"Quit fighting Clare." He purred. That threw her off and the blush took over as she moaned again. He smiled at his little victory and nipped right under her jaw. Clare blushed again as she began to chew on her bottom lip. Luke snagged her chin and seized her lips in a heated kiss. Clare kissed him back as she moaned softly again. He broke them apart, giving the ninja a chance to breath. Clare's chest heaved as she breathed a smile on her face as she licked her lips.

"Having fun?" He purred nuzzling the hollow of her neck.

"Are you?" Clare purred back. He didn't answer, just nipped her collar bone. Clare gasped then giggled.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She said happily. His hands, still warm oddly enough, trailed up her sides before resting on her ribs. Clare giggled once again and kissed his head then his forehead. He seized her lips in a deep kiss as he shifted her up a bit closer. Clare smiled into the kiss and kissed him back harder. Just to see if he could get a gasp out of the ninja, he ran the tips of his fingers along the bottom of her damp top. Clare gasped and looked at him. He smiled cheekily, apparently quite pleased with himself. Clare gave him a mock glare and would have shook her head if they weren't sucking face. That little look caused the Captain to break them apart as he chuckled to himself, the same grin plastered on his face.

"I'm guessing you're having fun looking for the spots aren't you?" Clare asked him with a smile on her flushed face.

"Just a little..." He said quoting her from earlier in the day. His hands now trailing down her back. Clare shook her head then and slowly ran her own hands up his chest starting from his belly button. Luke wasn't having any of that, he flipped them so Clare's back was pressed into the blankets. With an impish grin on his face he nipped her bare ribs. Clare moaned and gasped and let her face turn red again.

"Who's winning now Kitten?" He purred, nipping her a little harder.

"You..." She gasped and closed her eyes.

"That's what I like to hear..." He whispered before placing a feather light kiss to her stomach. Clare giggled and smiled. Her giggled was cut short when he nipped the same spot. She moaned softly and smiled silly. He smirked evilly and gave her a good nip.

"Ow...watch the teeth." Clare told him as he bit a little too hard.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered and kissed the offended spot.

"It's okay...just don't bite so hard..." Clare whispered back.

"I will try to restrain myself, even though that's very difficult around you..." He purred and returned to nipping her ribs. Clare giggled and moaned softly with a goofy smile on her face.

"You're enjoying this as much as I am, aren't you?" He purred as he let his hands rest on her hips.

"Oh yeah..." The ninja giggled. Luke smirked again and placed a kiss along the bottom of her top. Clare froze at that point.

"I'm not going to do anything luv, relax..." He purred as he traced a circle above the waistband of her shorts.

"Okay..." Clare said as she closed her eyes.

"That's my girl..." He whispered trailing kisses down to her waistband. She giggled when he kissed a sensitive spot on her stomach. He smiled and did it again. She giggled some more a little harder. Luke nuzzled her flat stomach just to see what kind of reaction he'd get. She giggled and laughed. He pouted, not the reaction he was going for, so he quickly nipped her belly button. Clare moaned in delight.

"That's more like it..." He purred and did it once more. Yet again the ninja moaned. Luke smirked and decided to give her a break and rolled on his back. Clare's chest was heaving as she tried to calm her erratically beating heart in hopes it wouldn't beat itself out her chest.

"Are you going to be alright luv, or are your cheeks going to be that shade of red permanently?" Luke asked as he stared at the roof.

"Give me a minute..." Clare said softly lightly tapping her face and closing her eyes. He smirked and closed his eyes, giving the ninja a chance to regain her composure. Clare's face was starting to fade back to its original colour and her heart beat was back on track. She sighed happily.

"I'll take it you enjoyed that?" Luke asked not actually opening his eyes.

"Take a wild guess." Clare said keeping her own eyes closed. Luke chuckled, he wasn't even flushed. Clare cracked one eye open and looked over at him then shook her head.

"Ready to play again Kitten?" He asked with a smirk as he cracked open one green eye.

"Now that my heart is back where it's suppose to be...okay." Clare said and smiled seductively over at him then she licked his cheek.

"That was new..." He said blinking. Clare ran her fingers along the waist of her shorts.

"Wanna see what's under these shorts?" Clare asked him.

"If I say yes do I get smacked?" He asked a wary glint behind the devilish smile.

"Maybe..." Clare said giving him a wink.

"Then I'm going to say yes I do." He replied. The shorts flew across the room and Clare strattled his waist, above his hips. Luke flushed as he fought valiantly to keep his eyes on Clare's face, but he still let his hands rest on her now exposed hips. Clare crawled herself down much like a cat would down his chest. Luke swallowed thickly and shuddered slightly. Clare put one arm across his chest and propped her head on her arm with the elbow resting on her arm. She drummed her fingers across his ribs lightly.

"You...are going to be the death of me." He whispered, his usually steady voice shook slightly with his uneven breathing. Clare giggled and slowly ran her hands up his sides. He shuddered and groaned his green eyes sliding shut. Clare giggled again and ran her nose across his chest then kissed his ribs. Luke shuddered again and groaned quietly. Clare kissed his ribs once more before nipping them. He groaned again and let his head roll back. Clare slowly moved up kissing his ribs until she reached his neck and kissed his own pulse point. He groaned and his hands twitched on her hips, oh he was enjoying this. Clare giggled and nipped his pulse point a little harder than she should of.

"Ow, Clare, teeth luv, not so hard." He whispered, he was keeping his sentences short as it seemed he was having a hard time concentrating.

"Sorry..." She whispered in his ear and slowly moved back down to his ribs, kissing all the way. His breath hitched when she hit his bottom rib. Clare kissed that one and nipped it lightly. He groaned a little louder than before as red fanned over his cheeks. Clare smirked against his skin and gave it a lick before nipping it just hard enough to bruise without pain. Luke's hand twitched again as he groaned.

"Are you having fun?" Clare asked as she kissed her way back up to his face before she gave him a light peck to the lips.

" Not as much as you..." He replied leaning forward to try and claim her lips. Clare stayed just out of reach from his lips, teasing him slightly. He groaned and dropped his head back onto the bed. Clare smirked and slowly lowered her hands to his belt.

"Clare...what are you...doing?" He asked as he felt her hands skim his pants. Clare leaned forward, her hands still undoing his belt and kissed him on the lips. Luke nipped her lip, still wanting his fun in their little game. Clare took his pants off somehow and dropped them on the floor next to the bed as she kissed him. Luke broke them apart and realized it was a bit draftie.

"How did you...when did you...?" he asked her.

"I'm a ninja...I can be sneaky when I want to." Clare said as she kissed his neck. He practically melted under her, a groan of pleasure escaping him. Clare continued to kiss his neck in various spots, smiling cheekily. Apparently this was unfair in the Captain's books as he ran his fingers lightly up the ninja's sides. Said ninja shivered and paused in her assault on his neck. Luke smiled, a small victory but a victory all the same. Clare smirked and slowly, tempting moved down, kissing his chest as she went. He groaned but still wanted to play but couldn't due to the fact that Clare was in control of the current situation. She kissed all along his ribs before kissing his lips in a passionate kiss. Luke was quite happy about this and slid his hands up to rest on the ninja's shoulders. Clare broke them apart and kissed his cheek over to his ear where she nibbled on his ear lobe. She got no response to that other than him tracing the edge of her top hoping to get a gasp or something of the line from the ninja. Oh he got an reaction all right, she gasped and shivered.

"I like this game..." He purred going in the opposite direction.

"That's...not fair..." Clare whispered in his ear as she gasped and shivered again.

"All's fair in love and war luv..." He replied nipping her pulse point.

"Then this means war..." Clare whispered in his ear as she trailed kisses down from his ear to his neck. She missed the smirk that crossed his face. He once more traced the edge of her top and at the same time nipped her pulse point. The ninja moaned against his neck. Luke smirked evilly, oh goddesses be damned he was enjoying this. He pulled the same combo again. It got the same reaction only slightly louder and she buried her face into his neck.

"Having fun yet Kitten..." He purred tracing his fingers across her back, giving her a chance to restart her heart. Clare didn't say anything as she gasped into his neck, attempting to get her heart back to the right beat. Luke chuckled and didn't move his hands for a few moments, it was no fun if he couldn't get her all worked up again. Clare's heart was beating back on track as she nipped his neck lightly. Luke smirked again and ran his hands down her spine, across her waist and up her midsection to rest just below her top, nipping her pulse point all the while, even as a quiet groan escaped him. Clare moaned and kept nipping at his neck as her nose brushed it slightly. He groaned.

"I think I found a sweet spot..." He managed. He slipped his hands off her ribs and rested them on her thigh, making a circle with his thumb. Clare froze again.

"Don't you dare move that hand higher up..." She growled into his neck.

"I wasn't planning on it..." He purred and nipped his new favourite spot on the ninja. She moaned and licked the spot she was nipping on. Luke groaned and arched his neck. Clare giggled then repeated the action on a new spot. He groaned again, the action from the ninja caused his hand to twitch. Clare froze again leaving a perfect opportunity wide open. Luke pulled his new favourite combo with a smirk. Clare moaned again and licked under his chin. Luke seized the ninja's lips in a heated kiss and once more traced her top, and just for kicks he traced the top of her bikini bottom. Clare gasped and closed her eyes slowly.

"That's it Kitten..." He purred and nipped her pulse point again, fingers still tracing her bottoms. Clare moaned and put her head on his collar bone gently.

"Say my name..." He purred nipping her repeatedly. Clare moaned.

"Say my name Kitten..." He repeated nipping her again. Clare moaned louder and muttered his name.

"Come on Clare, say my name..." He purred with a smirk on his face and he nipped her thrice.

"OH...Luke..." She said softly with a moan.

"That's my girl..." he purred kissing her collar bone.

"You're enjoying this aren't you..." She said softly her voice light and airy.

"Aren't you...?" He purred nipping her collar bone lightly, gauging her reaction. Clare nodded her head and moaned deeply. Luke smirked and nipped her just a little harder. She moaned, not as deep as when he nips her pulse point but still she moaned. He tilted his head and kissed the soft spot behind her ear before lying claim to her other pulse point. The ninja moaned and tried to control her rapidly beating heart but she just couldn't. Luke smiled against her now heated skin and decided to give the ninja a moment to calm herself before getting her all winded up again. Clare took deep breaths and closed her eyes against his chest to calm herself.

"Had enough?" He asked in a whisper. Clare shook her head as she licked his chest up to his neck.

"Good, cause I'm not finished..." He purred against the hollow of her neck. Clare moaned as she licked the sweet spot on his neck. Luke groaned but still nipped at the hollow of her neck seeing what kind of reaction he could get from the ninja. He got a pleased moan and a shiver. He smirked and nipped her a few times in the same place. It must have been really sensitive since it started going red as Clare moaned and shivered once more. Luke smirked and stole a page from her book and licked the same spot. Clare didn't moan but her shiver was ten times as strong. Luke returned to nipping her skin, liking a vocal reaction more. Clare moaned then licked the sweet spot again, hoping to turn the tables on him as her hands danced against his ribs. He groaned and nipped her pulse point in response. She continued to let her fingers brush delicately against his ribs and she kept licking and kissing the sweet spot on his neck. Luke ran his fingertips from her knee, up her thigh to her hips nipping at the now exposed hollow of her throat. Clare moaned as she kept licking and kissing his neck as her hands rested on his ribs. Luke decided this was a good time to make the ninja gasp and so he released her neck and lightly nipped the top of her breast bone. Clare gasped and stopped her attack on his neck. Luke smirked and rumbled quietly as he nipped a wee bit harder. Clare gasped and opened her eyes then moaned in slight pain. Luke kissed the now slightly red patch of skin and purred quietly.

"I'm sorry Angel." He apologized.

"I...I thought I...told you to ....watch those teeth..." Clare said as she took deep breaths.

"Sorry I got a little carried away..." he purred, nipping a little lower.

"Don't go too low unless you want a black eye." Clare warned as she bit her lower lip.

"I know..." He said softly running his tongue over his next intended spot, a millimetre lower. She blushed and moaned softly.

"Quit holding back Clare..." He purred, as he nipped her lightly.

"But...I'm..I'm not holding...back..." She managed to say in between moans.

"Really?" He rumbled and nipped the tiniest bit harder, not wanting to hurt the ninja. Clare moaned deeply in her throat as she tried to nod her head. She didn't even get a chance to finish before he was nipping at her collar bone again. Clare moaned again and her mind decided to do something drastic...She put her hands on the side of his face and kissed him deeply. Luke grinned into the kiss and nipped her lip while his fingers traced her top then her bottoms in one smooth seamless motion. Clare gasped and her hands slowly slid down his cheeks and gripped his shoulders gently. Luke was quick as ever in deepening the kiss even further as he took the ninja's hands and slid them down his chest. Clare smiled dreamily as they had a tongue war and his hands moved hers. Luke smirked and turned the tables once more that night and the ninja was once more on her back against the blankets. Clare's glazed eyes focused on him. He released her lips and returned to his nipping starting behind her ears and trailing to her pulse point, then to the hollow of her neck and finally to her collar bone. Clare moaned and gasped as she tried to reclaim the air for her lungs. Oh she didn't get too far as Luke skipped down to her ribs and resumed his nipping there. Clare's hands clenched in his own as she moaned in her throat. He nipped her once more on the ribs then attacked her navel, remembering the reaction he'd received earlier. Clare moaned in delight just like last time he attacked that spot.

"You like that don't you Kitten?" He purred as he licked the same spot. Clare didn't moan as loud but she did moan and a shiver ran up her spin as she locked her fingers with his. Luke just smirked some more and nipped her three times, tracing circles against her hands. A shiver ran up her spine with those nips as she moaned quietly. Luke nipped her once more and then slipped his hands from hers and wrapped them around her waist pulling her on top of him as he returned to his back.

"I'd say that's enough for tonight..." He said. Clare just nodded, lack of sleep catching up with her as she yawned cutely. Luke smiled and sat up so he could peel back the blankets and cover them. He placed the ninja down and then got up. Clare watched him.

"Where are you going?" She asked with yawns.

"Just lighting the fire luv..." He replied as he tossed a couple of logs in the tiny wood stove and relighting it before returning to the ninja. As soon as he climbed in under the covers, Clare was snuggling into his side.

"Did you have fun Angel?" he asked snaking his arms around her tiny waist.

"Did you?" She asked him as she looked up at him.

"More then you know..." He replied kissing her forehead. Clare blinked tiredly.

"That's good...because I had fun too...lots of fun..." She said then yawned again before curling into his side.

"Go to sleep Angel." He whispered.

"Already going..." Clare said then fell into a deep slumber.

"Sleep tight luv..." He whispered before joining her.


	14. Saturday week 2

Saturday

Clare woke up with cold legs and random spots on her body hurting. Luke was asleep to her left with his arm looped around her waist. Clare blinked and looked over to the dresser pushed against the cabin wall and saw her red shorts sitting on it. She blushed and her hands immediately went to her thighs then to her hips where she felt her bikini string. Luke groaned when the ninja moved and tightened his hold on her. Clare froze and held her breath the blush still apparent on her face as she slowly moved her hands up to check to see if her top was still on. It was, thank the goddesses. Luke shifted and his back popped in protest. Clare gave her head a shake after the pop and rubbed her eyes. Luke's platinum blond hair was pooled around his shoulders as he continued to sleep. Clare looked to his wrist on her waist and saw that the charm was missing. She sighed tiredly and put a hand to her eyes. Luke's breath hitched signalling he was about to wake up. He groaned and rubbed at the deep purple bruise that adorned his ribs. Clare blushed bright red and turned her head looking at the opposite wall and she rubbed her neck. Luke stretched his free arm and opened his raspberry wine coloured eyes.

"Morning beautiful..." He whispered, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Morning..." Clare said her head still turned the other way.

"You're going to want one of my shirts..." He said delicately tracing the light purple bruise on her pulse point. Clare rubbed her neck then rubbed her stomach then her ribs.

"I'm sorry..." he whimpered, hoping she wasn't mad at him.

"I'm sorry too..." Clare said as she rolled her head to look at him.

"For what?" He asked apparently not aware she'd done anything to merit his forgiveness. Clare rolled onto her side and traced around the bruise on his side then the one on his neck.

"For these..." She said softly.

"I don't mind, I'll have an easy time covering them, you on the other hand..." He replied as he gently pointed out the most noticeable once: the one on her breast bone, her collar bone and her navel. Clare blushed and started to look anywhere else but at Luke.

"Clare are you ashamed?" He asked in an innocent voice. Clare turned her eyes to him.

"No but I...If anyone sees these you won't last ten seconds...and we'll probably never be able to see each other again...and it's kind of embarrassing...you've only got two and I've got...I think four..." She said and started to play with her hands.

"Come hell or high water Clare, not even the Goddesses themselves could keep me away from you..." He whispered taking her hands and nuzzling her knuckles before placing a kiss upon them.

"Nor could they keep me away from you..." Clare said as she smiled and blushed.

"Then bring the pirates...I'll fight off anyone who gets between us..." He whispered gently nuzzling her neck. Clare blushed again and nuzzled the top of his head.

"So...other than being a little sore...how are you feeling?" he asked placing feather light kisses to her neck.

"Good...how about you?" Clare asked as she nudged his head up with one of her fingers.

"Fantastic." He replied. Clare's ears twitched then she sighed.

"Anni wants us to get up or she'll send Link down..." She said. Luke sighed and propped himself up on his elbow and ran his hand through his surprisingly tidy platinum blond flanks. Clare looked at him then swung her legs over the edge of the bed and instead of stretching forward she stretched up then stood to fetch her shorts. Luke stretched his arms up making his chest tense up. Clare had her back turned to him but as soon as she turned around to see that she spun back to the dresser. Luke chuckled and reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed his pants. He stood up and yanked them on before hunting down his navy shirt. Clare took a deep breath threw her nose and let it out slowly as she literally hopped into her shorts then she smoothed out the wrinkles when she noticed another bruise just below her short legs.

"Clare have you seen my belt?" Luke asked scratching his neck then wincing. She turned around and stretched backwards, listening for the pop in her back before crouching down to pick up the brown belt off the floor. Luke had given up on the belt and was now hunting for his boots on his hands and knees. Clare sighed and picked up his boots off the floor by her feet and sat on the bed and dropped them and the belt by his head. He flinched a little at the sound of the leather hitting the floor. He grabbed his belt and with practiced ease threaded through the loops and the dropped onto the bed next to the ninja and pulled on his boots.

"I can't find my sandals..." Clare said as she started looking around the bed for said sandals. Luke thought for a moment then leaned across the bed to reach over the opposite edge, in turn exposing his right side. Clare saw a bit of black ink on his skin. She poked it.

"Where did this come from?" She asked. Luke jumped away from her fingers.

"I got it a long time ago..." He replied as he handed Clare her sandals.

" How long ago...and of what?" She asked as she slipped her sandals on.

"Back when you were fighting Darkness...It's guardian in the old language." The other blond replied.

"Oh....why guardian though? And on a sword?" Clare asked as she went to the window to open it.

"Heh...yeah I kind of lost a bet..." He laughed sheepishly, apparently he was a little embarrassed about being caught.

"What bet?" Clare was intrigued now.

"I made a bet with a friend that I could out drink him, if I lost I had to get this..." He replied rubbing the back of his neck, "Who knew someone that skinny could drink that much scotch."

"...You lost a drinking contest....I don't believe it...." Clare said as she turned around before she looked outside.

"Yeah six bottles of scotch later, he's smiling like a mad man and I'm on the floor wonder what happened..." he added as he collapsed back on to the bed with a heavy sigh.

"So you got a tattoo. But why guardian?" Clare asked as she leaned against the cabin wall.

"Half way through Whiskers asks, 'What are you to the person you're currently traveling with?' as you can imagine, the last thing I wanted forever tattooed to me was captain or boss so I picked guardian..." He answered his wine coloured eyes glued on the roof. Clare giggled and turned around to look out the window before scurrying back to the bed.

"What's the matter Luv?" Luke asked as the ninja curled against him.

"It's snowing..." Clare grumbled into his chest as she shivered.

"Hmm, snows early this year..." He muttered as he wrapped his arm around the ninja. Clare shivered and rubbed her arms.

"We'll get Anni to give you some warm clothes." He said and pulled her closer so she could share his warmth.

"We'd better hurry then because I think I hear Link getting up..." Clare muttered.

"Come on..." He said standing up then pausing and glanced at the ninja and digging her parka from the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Why is my trunk at the end of your bed and not where its suppose to be...and why do have a bed and I have a cot?" Clare asked as she took her parka from him.

"One, it's a ship, it rocks, and two if you haven't noticed up until you and the kid showed up, I was on my own a lot of the time...no need for an extra bed..." He replied as he reached under the bed for her boots.

"Yeah good point...and let me guess you're bed is nailed to the floor." Clare said as she slid her arms into the green warmness of her parka.

"Yes luv, it is." He replied and began to hunt for his missing charm. Clare shook her head and slid her boots on over her sandals.

"Bloody hell...where is it?" He growled as he checked under the bed.

"Maybe...a certain yellow fur ball would know..." Clare said as stood up and began to button her parka. He sighed as his shoulders slumped in defeat and stood up fluidly. Clare shook her head and tossed the hood over her head with a giggle.

"Let's go..." He said offering his hand to the ninja, his coat already on.

"Okay." Clare smiled to him as she put her hand in his. They walked out onto the deck, which already had seven inches of snow on it.

"Came really early..." Luke muttered, tucking both his and Clare's hands in his pockets. Clare followed him and kept her hands in his pockets a small blush on her face. The walk up to the Inn was chilly one that much was for sure, the winter wind biting at the ninja's bare legs.

"BRRR!" Clare said as she tried to keep the wind off her legs.

"Cold luv?" Luke asked, lacing his fingers with hers in his pocket.

"I'm wearing shorts in winter...of course I'm cold." Clare said as she laced her fingers with his. He chuckled.

"Just a few more yards..." he said. Anni was out on the porch sweeping the new snow off the wood, an deep sea blue cloak draped around her little shoulders, a pair of grey suede gloves on her tiny hands. The cold didn't seem to bother her at all, in fact she smiled and waved at the couple. Clare pulled her hand out of his pocket and into hers then pulled it back out with a green glove on to wave back. Luke chuckled and took her hand again lacing their fingers together. Clare giggled and hipped checked him lightly. Luke glared at her good naturedly before placing his cold lips to her neck. On the porch Anni smiled and shook her head.

"Gah, cold cold cold." Clare said and danced away from him scooping up a hand full of snow.

"Do it...I dare you..." He said as he crouched down, ready to spring. Clare smiled and chucked it at him and sprung away. He sprung up the minute it was out of her hand and behind her to sweep her off her feet when she wasn't looking. Clare meeped and looked up at him. He chuckled and walked the rest of the way to the Inn. Once inside he set her back on her feet and pointed to the fire crackling in the hearth. Clare pulled off her coat and hung it on the hook by the door and sat by the fire waiting for Anni. Luke removed his coat and hung it up next to Clare's before taking a seat on the couch behind the ninja. A few minutes later, the young brunette came in and pulled her gloves off after leaning her broom against the wall. Clare stood up and walked over to Anni.

"Anni...I need a shirt, preferably short sleeved and a pair of pants." Clare said as she rubbed her arm and held an arm over her stomach.

"Are you sure you don't want a long sleeved one, the temperatures going to drop dramatically in the next couple hours?" The smaller one asked untying her mother's cloak, the black fur lining reflecting the fire light so it seemed to be almost alive.

"I don't like long sleeved shirts..." Clare said as she rubbed her neck.

"Okay." The brunette replied as she beckoned for the blond to follow her.

"Oh Uncle Linebeck, I think I saw Johnny with your charm, you might want to get it quick Link's already up..." Clare snickered as she followed Anni. The younger sage led her adopted Aunt upstairs to a room that was at the far end of the Inn.

"Take a seat this may take a minute." Anni said as she began to sift through the clothes. As she reached for a red turtle neck on the top shelf her sleeves slipped down, revealing the light purple bruises over the scar on her wrists.

"He bit your wrists..." She pointed out then grumbled.

"What no... I feel against the counter..." Anni squeaked a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"I don't believe you...but I won't say anything to your Uncle about it...he might blow something up..." Clare said as she grabbed the shirt and pulled it on over top of her top. Anni laughed sheepishly and went to find the ninja a pair of pants. Clare shook her head and grabbed the pants and slipped them on over her shorts. At that point Luke hit the floor outside the door trying to catch Johnny, who has his charm in her mouth. Clare opened the door and pulled out a cookie.

"Hey, Johnny I've got a cookie for you...just give me charm..." Clare said crouching down to the kit. Johnny glanced between the cookie her mum was offering and joy of teasing her 'dad' and decided on the cookie. She dropped the enchanted leather band in Clare's hand and snatched the cookie away before disappearing into Anni's apron pocket. Clare laughed and stood up to go find her boyfriend. Luke was downstairs on the couch with a throw pillow over his head hiding his platinum flanks as Link was at the table with a cup of black coffee. Clare walked over to Luke and grabbed his wrist then tied the charm up. Luke sighed and tossed the pillow to the other end of the couch and sat up. He looped his arm around the ninja's waist and pulled her onto the couch next to him.

"Thank you luv..." He whispered in her ear, placing a light kiss behind it. Clare giggled and nuzzled his cheek. Link glanced over at his girlfriend as she came to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"How's your wrists?" He asked her in a whisper.

"I don't know...how's your crotch?" Anni teased in return, as she stole a drink of his coffee. Clare immediately covered Luke's ears and let her ears twitch.

"I would be fine if you hadn't kneeled there last night..."Link replied as he nipped behind Anni's ear.

"I wouldn't had to if I had better balance." She gasped.

"Do you two mind talking about that where I can't hear you?" Clare asked them over her shoulder. Anni blushed a shade of red Clare didn't even know existed as the young sage hid her face in Link's neck, while he slipped her into his lap.

"Sorry Auntie Clare..." Anni squeaked, voice six octaves too high. Clare shook her head and slowly uncovered Luke's ears. Luke gave her an odd look that screamed 'What-did-you-hear!'. Clare shook her head and leaned against him.

"No." She told him. Luke decided not to press the ninja because he was more than content to keep her in his arms as long as he could. Clare snuggled under his chin and sighed happily.

"Link not right now!" Anni hissed quietly. The pirates came down and seated themselves as per usual. Clare looked over the edge of the couch then back to Luke.

"He's teasing her isn't he..." Luke asked, surprisingly calm. Clare looked over at him then back over to the couple before she nodded her head.

"I was wondering how long he'd last..." He said as he nuzzled the top of the ninja's head, completely oblivious to the glares he was getting from a couple of pirates.

"Linebeck...stop...I've got more than one guard dog..." Clare whispered. Luke whipped his head around and glared, a protective growl rumbled in his chest and the advancing pirates scattered. Clare felt the rumble and gave a light giggle. Luke turned back to the blond in his arms and returned to cuddling with her. Clare giggled again and snuggled him under his chin. Anni brought breakfast out and placed it on the table before disappearing back into the kitchen. She reappeared a moment later,

"Since there is now snow on the ground and that means it's cold and it's only going to get colder, who wants something warm to drink?" She asked.

"Tea." Clare said raising her hand from her spot.

"Coffee." Luke answered. The boys all asked for Anni's hot chocolate.

"Wait...scratch that, I forgot how good your hot chocolate is Anni." Luke said. Everyone except Clare, Komali, Link and Tetra was having hot chocolate, which was placed in their owners hands shortly thereafter. Clare smiled into her tea, loving the warm liquid right now. Luke took a quick sip of his hot chocolate and sighed happily, he practically melted as did anyone else with said drink. Clare giggled at the look on his face as she sipped her tea she then got an idea and couldn't help the smile appearing on her face. Anni was once more comfortable nestled in Link's lap, his warm mug resting against her side.

"How's your tea Auntie Clare?" The brunette asked, her voice a little strained.

"Enjoyable." Clare said as she finished the rest of her tea then put it on the coffee table beside her then she stood up. Luke gave her that 'where-are-you-going' look, a very unhappy pout on his features. Clare smirked as she tucked her pants into her boots and pulled on her parka.

"Where are you going Clare?" He finally asked as he looked over the back of the couch.

"Outside." Clare said as she buttoned her parka with a smirk.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you to say that..." Clare said as she gave him a wink then went out the door. Luke frowned in confusion and grabbed his coat and a pair of gloves before following Clare outside into the biting winter air. She wasn't around but she was laughing. Then an arm full of snow landed on him. Luke sighed and brushed himself off before running ahead a few feet. Clare snickered as she sat on the roof and watched the man run ahead.

"That wasn't very fair Clare." He said with a shudder.

"I know...But any minute now, I'm going to slip off this roof and land waist deep in snow..." Clare said stood on the roof and yes she did slip and yes she did land waist deep in snow. Luke chuckled at this. He smiled to himself as he saw Anni sneak out the back door and up behind Clare. The ninja's ear twitched and she looked behind her to see Anni's boots.

"Oh, Din..." she said then waited. Anni giggled and threw a snowball only to double over in the snow.

"Ow that hurt..." The young sage whimpered as she crumpled into the snow. Clare sighed and climbed out of her hole brushing the snow of her head before she picked the sage up. Anni laughed sheepishly as her aunt picked her up out of the snow. Clare smiled down at her and took her back inside she put her on the couch and went to make the herbal tea she did yesterday. Luke came in behind them and leaned on the back of the couch.

"Didn't I tell you not to push yourself too hard?" He said tucking a few stray strands of chestnut silk behind his niece's slightly pointed ears. Anni flushed and muttered something under her breath.

"Oh leave her alone Linebeck. She was having fun." Clare called from in the kitchen before she came out with the tea.

"I'm allowed to worry..." he replied, one hand over his heart. Anni laughed only to find that caused flares of pain to run up her back and sides. Clare shook her head and sat the tea cup within Anni's reach.

"Drink it up then you can come outside when you're feeling better." Clare said as she patted Anni on the head. Anni smiled and gingerly hugged the older woman's waist as not to hurt either of them.

"Thanks Auntie Clare." She said.

"No problem...Actually I left some leaves in a bottle on the counter so you can have some when I'm not here to give it to you." Clare said as she pocketed her own jar of leaves. Anni smiled that exact same smile that Luke sued every so often and hugged Clare once more before releasing her when another jolt of pain flared up her side. Clare smiled and pushed the teacup towards her.

"Drink or I'll get Link to sit on you." Clare said. Anni just cocked her head and then sipped at her tea. Clare plopped down on the floor in front of the couch with her parka still on. Luke vaulted over the couch and sat next to Anni who was starting to nod off, apparently an odd side effect the tea had on her. Clare leaned back slightly against the couch and ran a hand threw her hair absently. Luke leaned over and kissed her forehead before patting his open lap. Clare rolled her eyes but climbed up anyways. Anni slipped sideways against her Uncle's shoulder, sound asleep, the empty tea cup loosely held in her hand. Luke chuckled and nuzzled the top of Clare's head. The ninja giggled and nuzzled his cheek.

"And here I thought only magic had that effect on her..." He whispered as he reached over tiny girl and pulled a blanket up over her tiny shoulders.

"The tea might need to be modified slightly..." Clare said as she thought.

"Just a bit...but she's pretty calm now, I say we leave her..." Luke said quietly as his hands found their way up under her coat to rest on her hips. Clare looked over at the pirates glaring at Luke then over at him.

"Gonna have to find a spot where they can't find us..." Clare whispered in his ear.

"We do have a ship and a room all to ourselves..." he replied after throwing another withering glare over his shoulder.

"You want to take that from her before she drops it?" He asked her. Clare giggled and picked the cup from Anni's hands gently before she put it on the table in front of them. Anni muttered something in protest and attached herself to the ninja's arm. Clare giggled once more as the younger girl clung to her arm.

"As usual..." Luke muttered as he nuzzled Clare's neck. Clare waved her hand at him momentarily.

"Link, come here..." Clare called. The blond glanced up from his card game with Nudge and Senza, once more getting beating royally. He placed his cards face down and got up, he crossed the room and leaned on the back of the couch.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Take Anni to bed and I'll win this game of cards for you." Clare said as she pointed to the younger girl on her arm. Link nodded and without any resistance scooped the tiny girl up and headed upstairs with Anni snuggled against his warmth. Clare shook her head and stood up, grabbing Luke's hand.

"Come watch me rule at cards." Clare said pulling him up.

"Okay..." he replied and followed the ninja back to the table. "Amaze me..."

"Okay boys, who's winning?" Clare asked as she sat down in Link's spot and picked up his cards. Senza just smiled as he pointed at the five hundred rupees sitting on the table before him.

"Now, what game are we playing?" Clare asked as she rearranged the cards before sliding off her parka.

"Levian poker, Anni taught us..." Nudge answered, "It's just poker to me...same rules and everything." Clare glanced up at him over the cards then down at the pile of rupees in the center of the table. Luke's eyes were darting about the table taking in every detail, it was as if he knew who held what cards and what tricks they were dealing. Clare smirked as she fingered her cards. Senza was smiling as he pushed a hundred rupees into the middle of the table, Nudge whimpered.

"I give, I want to keep what little cash I have left." He said sadly. Clare looked at her cards and then looked at the pile of rupees in the center before looking back down at her cards. Senza smiled.

"Full house..." He smirked as he placed his cards on the table face up. Clare raised her eyebrow at him before laying her cards face down on the table then slid them over to Luke. Luke took a look before smiling like he had last night and flipping them over.

"Four aces, you lose..." He said as he kissed Clare's cheek. Clare smiled cheekily and kissed his cheek as Senza's jaw hit the table.

"Every time...Every time." He muttered. Luke looked extremely pleased with his ninja, before glancing at the stairs.

"He should've come back down by now..." He said.

"I'll go check in on them...he might've fallen asleep." Clare said as she gathered up the rupees and put them in a bag.

"Up for a game boys..." Luke smirked as the ninja left the room. Clare shook her head and peaked around into Anni's room. Link was lying next to the young sage with his arm wrapped protectively around her. He was subconsciously running his fingers through her hair, while the smaller of the two's hands loosely gripped the front of his shirt, both sound asleep. Clare smiled lightly and placed the bag on the desk beside the door before closing said door. Downstairs, "Oh my goddess I'm broke!" Senza cried and Luke's laughter could be heard. Clare smiled as she walked down the stairs to see the Senza looking upset. Said pirate currently had his head on the table and Luke was counting his winnings. Clare sat across from Luke and smirked evilly. Nudge knew that look all too well, she was going to challenge Luke to a card game.

"Want to play luv?" he asked shuffling the cards, a passive smile on his face.

"Yeah...but I was thinking more along the lines of bull shit..." Clare said with a smile.

"Bull shit, hmm let's play..." Luke smiled placing the deck in the middle of the table. He smiled and pushed her the deck. Clare kept smiling as she picked up the deck and looked at the two pirates she was sitting in between.

"You two gonna play to?" She asked. Both of them shook their heads, "No way!" Clare shrugged her shoulders and dealt the two players the cards. Luke looked unnervingly relaxed as he watched the ninja deal the cards.

"Try to keep the shouting to a minimum boys, Anni's resting upstairs." Luke said. Clare nodded her head as she kept her eyes on the cards making sure she didn't mess up. A few minutes later and Clare put down her last card. Luke smiled and straightened his cards, his eyes not really focused on anything.

"I win...Linebeck..." Clare said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hmm...oh..." He replied, his eyes suddenly focused.

"Where did you go?" Clare asked as she ran her hand threw her hair. He laughed sheepishly and swallowed as pink fanned across his cheeks.

"We'll talk about this when we get up to the room..." Clare said as she stood. Luke was quick to disappear upstairs, muttering something about it being too hot, followed shortly by a door snapping shut. Clare was confused and slowly crept up the stairs. There was the sound of someone banging their head against wood, "Oh goddesses, I can't think straight around her..." Clare pressed her ear against the door to 'their' room and listened.

"Kira never had this effect on me...every time I look at her my heart skips a beat..." Luke sighed as he slid down the wall, "...it's hard to breath...goddesses above, did you lose an angel?" Clare blushed about a thousand shades of red before she turned and silently slid down the door.

"You can come in Clare..." he called from inside. Clare blushed deeper as she stood and opened the door a crack. Luke was sitting on the floor against the wall by the now open window, the collar of his shirt loosened as far as it would go. His charm was off once more, platinum blond flanks spilling over his shoulders and wine red eyes shut.

"I um...didn't mean to spy...I was just worried...I'll just go back down stairs now..." Clare said as she turned around.

"No...come here..." He said opening his eyes and locking them on the ninja. She caved right there and slowly walked over to him head hung in shame at spying. The minute she was within reach Luke pulled her into his lap and buried his nose in her neck.

"I start losing it as soon as you leave my sight..." He said into her neck. Clare blinked at him and tilted her head to the side. Luke didn't look at her or loosen his hold on her, he actually tightened it, keeping her as close as possible.

"You're my balance now, without you I'm...not sure..." He said. Clare looked over at the door and chucked a knife at it, the rounded end hitting the door shut. She looked back at him and kissed his head.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm not going anywhere..." She whispered to him. Luke smiled against her shirt and nuzzled behind her ear. Clare blushed and giggled.

"I love you..." He whispered as he snapped his fingers and the window above them snapped shut.

"I love you too..." Clare said as she kissed his lips gently as her ears twitched when the window shut. Knowing there were people nearby that could hear them if they made too much noise, he kept it sweet and tender, even though it went against what his brain was telling him to do. Clare looked up at him and was surprised that Luke didn't bolt out the window with her to the ship but she just shrugged it off as she nuzzled his cheek. Luke scooped her up as he stood and then carefully placed her on the bed, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Clare meeped and smiled then giggled.

"I'll behave..." He whispered as he nuzzled her jaw.

"Oh I know...Just surprised me..." Clare said as she nuzzled his neck. Even though he said he'd behave he still snuck his hands up the front of her shirt to rest against her stomach. Clare giggled and let him run his hands over her stomach. He seemed content to leave it at that as he snuggled her against him. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. There was a yawn from the next room, before the sound of shifting fabric could be heard, "Hey Little One..." Apparently the hero was awake and so was Anni, "...Hi..." Luke chuckled quietly. Clare giggled and continued to lay on his chest.

"I'm amazed she slept that long..." he whispered as his fingers twitched. Clare felt his fingers twitch since they were laying against her stomach and looked up at him.

"Yeah..." She said quietly. He smiled and then his fingers twitched again. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled uneasily.

"I'm trying to restrain myself...but like I said, that's kind of hard around you.."

"Then let's go somewhere where you don't have to restrain yourself...that much..." Clare said with a blush.

"Are you offering or are you saying that because of me...?" he asked stilling his hands.

"I don't understand your question. " Clare said as she sat up and looked at him.

"You actually want to or are you offering because you feel bad for me..." He said rephrasing the question. Clare blushed and smiled down at him.

"Now wouldn't you like to know..." Clare said then leaned over to his ear.

"I want to...and I feel bad for you...I care for you so I worry..." She whispered. Luke smirked and stole a kiss from the ninja as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Clare blushed and snuggled into his chest gently. Once more he stood with the ninja in his arms.

"I don't think you're going to like this..." He whispered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an oddly shaped medallion.

"What's that?" Clare asked as she looked it.

"Our way to the ship without anyone noticing..." He replied a wary look on his face.

"Alright...let's go." Clare said as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently. He flipped the medallion over in the air and they disappeared with a muffled snap. They reappeared in the rapidly cooling cabin of the S.S. Linebeck. Clare shivered and clung to the warmer body then she looked up at him.

"That wasn't so bad..." She said. Luke smiled and pocketed the medallion. He placed Clare on the bed and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. He went and chucked a few more logs in the dying fire before returning to the ninja. Clare was sitting on the bed and was rubbing her cold arms. Luke sat down and wrapped the smaller woman in his arms and waited for the cabin to warm up. Clare had her rapidly cooling hands jammed under her legs to try to keep the warmth in.

"Come here before you freeze..." Luke said as he pulled her against him.

"I don't like the cold..." Clare said as she snuggled her entire smaller frame into his warm chest.

"I know, it'll warm up soon..." he replied as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"You're my summer to the past's winter..." Clare said as she snuggled into his chest. Luke smiled and held her as close as his shirt would allow. She blushed and giggled. After about five minutes the cabin temperature began to rise. Clare looked up at him from the folds of his shirt.

"Any better?" he asked still running his hands across her back.

"Yeah, and you?" She asked, even though she knew he didn't really feel the cold like she did.

"Comfortable..." He replied running his hand up the back of her shirt. Clare shivered and it wasn't the cold. Luke decided he'd let it warm up a bit more before teasing the ninja. Clare kissed his cheek lightly. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. She kissed his chin just above the goatee. Luke smiled and drew a circle in the small of her back. The cabin finally reached a nice comfortable temperature. Clare moved her hands from under her legs out into the open air.

"Comfortable?" he asked drumming his fingers lightly against her skin.

"Very..." She said and looked up at him with a smile.

"Good..." He whispered as he slid his hands up to the bottom tie of her top. Clare blushed and smiled lightly.

"Can we get rid of this thing..." He asked as he fingered the hem of the shirt Anni had lent the ninja.

"Oh I don't know...I kinda like it..." Clare said teasing him silently.

"But Clare..." He whined as he nuzzled her jaw. Clare giggled.

"If you want me to take it off, you'll have to let me go..." She whispered in his ear. Luke was hesitant but still released the ninja all the same. Clare stood off the bed and grabbed the base of her shirt and slowly and seductively pulled it off. Luke watched her every move with sharp wine red eyes. She turned her head slightly and smiled to him. Luke smirked as a growl escaped him. Clare smiled again as she walked backwards towards him, letting her hips swing side to side. Luke growled again and grabbed her hips and pulling her a little roughly to the bed and nipping her pulse point. Clare blushed and moaned getting a little sheet burn when she was pulled onto the bed.

"Sorry..." he whispered before nipping her again. She moaned and nipped his own pulse point. Luke groaned and move to the hollow of her neck. Clare moaned and licked his neck. A groan escaped the other blond as he nipped at the hollow of her neck again. She moaned and nuzzled his neck. He moved from the hollow of her neck to the top of her breast bone, nipping all the way. Clare moaned as she ran her hands across the back of his shoulder over his shirt. Luke rumbled happily in his chest and pinned the ninja to the bed, nipping at her ribs. Clare moaned and closed her eyes. He purred and nipped lower. She moaned.

"Having fun Kitten?" He purred as he nipped at her naval. Clare nodded her head and moaned again. Luke chuckled and nipped her again while tracing the waist band of her pants. Clare moaned and rolled her shoulders slightly. Luke smirked and returned to her pulse point. Clare then licked his cheek to his temple. Luke groaned and ran his hands across her ribs. Clare kissed his temple then nuzzled his cheek. Luke kissed under her jaw then her cheek then finally he pulled her into a heated kiss. Clare kissed him back as her face became extremely flushed and her eyes opened. Luke smirked and nipped at her lip, asking permission for once. She gasped, opening her mouth. Luke took that as a yes and deepening the kiss while placing his warm hand to her cheek. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Luke rumbled happily in his chest and placed his free hand on the bed beside her head for balance. Clare purred in her throat as she kissed him. Luke broke them apart so they could both catch their breath. He laid next to her with his head resting against her collar bone. She smiled with her flush face. Luke nuzzled her collar bone affectionately. Clare giggled and nuzzled the top of his head lovingly. The silvery blond sat up and tugged at his collar.

"What don't like you're shirt anymore either?" Clare asked as she smiled softly to him.

"No, I'm just having a hard time balancing my body temperature..." he replied in almost a whimper. Clare sat up then and put a hand to his forehead.

"You seem un usually warm...even for you..." She said. Luke leaned into her touch.

"Between you and the fire, it's throwing me off..." He told her. She put her other hand on her forehead.

"I'm not all that hot right now..." She told him. He rumbled and nuzzled her pulse point, "That's not what I meant luv..." Clare cocked her head to one side, much like Johnny does when she's confused. He just smiled and continued to nuzzle her neck. Clare shook her head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Even through his shirt the ninja could feel his body temperature spike and drop repetitively, which it seemed Luke was doing his best to ignore.

"You're body temperature changes are weird..." Clare said as his body got too hot for her liking...for once. Luke sat up and let his hair hang like a curtain around him.

"Sorry..." He whispered. Clare shook her head and sat up too. She pushed his hair away from his face and put her finger under his chin to get him to look up at her.

"There is nothing you can do about it...Just relax." She told him.

"There is one way you can help me though..." he purred as he leaned towards her.

"And that is?" She asked.

"Give me a hand with this..." He replied pulling at his shirt. Clare rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed the shirt, near his pecks. Luke just smirked, he knew something she didn't and he wasn't telling. Clare gave him a look that said, 'I-will-find-out-the-easy-way-or-the-hard-way' as she tightened her grip on the shirt. Luke smiled warmly and nuzzled her cheek.

"Please Clare...I'm going to melt..." He said to her.

"Alright alright..." She said and pulled the shirt over his head. The minute the piece of clothing was off, the ninja was flat on her back again with the Captain nipping at her pulse. Clare moaned as her hands still held the shirt, they slowly relaxed and the shirt slipped from her gasp. Luke smirked again and licked her pulse point quickly before placing his lips around it and sucking. Clare gasped, moaned and groaned with a shiver. Luke smirked liking the reaction, continued as he ran one hand along the ninja's stomach. The same reaction as before but the shivers increased in size. He smirked and released her long enough for her to catch her breath. Clare's chest heaved as she reclaimed the air she had spent, one hand over her heart.

"Alright there luv?" He asked in a low voice.

"My poor heart is going to beat itself out of my chest if you keep that up..." Clare whispered as she gave her head a shake.

"I'm sorry luv..." He whispered nuzzling her neck apologetically.

"It's alright..." Clare whispered back to him.

"Does that mean I'm allowed to do that again?" he purred brushing his nose over the intended spot.

"Sure...We're leaving tomorrow anyways..." Clare said as she smiled. He smiled and reclaimed the spot with no warning what so ever. Clare gave the same reaction as last time. Luke smirked, quite pleased with himself. Clare blushed and ran her hands up his chest and across his shoulders. He nipped at her pulse point. She moaned and licked the shell of his ear. Luke groaned and faltered in his actions. Clare took that chance to see what nipping his ear would do. Luke's arms nearly buckled as a groan escaped him. The ninja smirked as she licked and nipped his ear. Luke's arms trembled as he leaned his forehead against Clare's collar bone. She licked his ear again and nipped the tip of his pointed ear. Luke nipped her collar bone in hopes of her giving him a chance to regain his composure. Clare smiled and moaned, leaving his ear alone. He gasped as he tried to get a hold of himself, his arms still trembling. Clare smirked and closed her eyes.

"You... are a... evil...evil ninja..." He said between shaky breaths.

"Well now you know how I feel..." Clare said as she cracked one eye open to watch him. He had fisted his hands in the sheets in the effort he was using to keep himself up. Wine coloured eyes closed, and his heart beating a league a minutes, still trembling. Clare looked at him.

"Did I give you a heart attack?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"No...I'm okay..." he replied in a voice barely even a whisper.

"You don't look okay..." She said tilting her head slightly. He rolled onto his back and let his head fall back. His chest was heaving with every gasped breath, "Just give me a minute..."

"Alright..." Clare said as she closed her eyes again. He looped one trembling arm around her and pulled her against him. She opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Just because...I'm having...a hard time...catching...my breath...doesn't mean..." He couldn't actually finish his sentence, but nuzzled her temple as his heart rate finally started to calm. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek. Slowly his trembling stopped and his breathing evened out. He purred contently as he nuzzled the ninja's neck gently.

"Back to normal are we?" Clare asked as she giggled lightly.

"Just don't do that again..." He whispered placing a light kiss to her pulse point. Clare giggled and nuzzled the top of his head lightly. Luke smiled faintly and placed another kiss behind her ear. Clare giggled with a slight moan and nuzzled his temple lightly. Luke gently nipped the same spot, mindful of how sensitive her ears were. Clare's moan became throaty. Luke purred and nipped just a little harder. The moan became more vocal. Luke smirked and as he nipped her again, ran his fingertips along the bottom of her top. The moan was now accompanied by a groan. He stopped nipping and just ran his hands across her stomach, not getting her too worked up all at once. Clare smiled and sighed happily, having a chance to catch her breath. Luke rumbled happily as he nuzzled her neck. Clare turned her entire body and snuggled into his chest.

"Tired luv?" he asked drawing circles on her back.

"Just a bit..." She confessed, not looking up from his chest. Luke rumbled in his chest and cuddled his ninja. Clare smiled and snuggled into her captain's chest after a yawn.

"Clare..." he purred.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I love you..." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"And I love you..." She whispered back and kissed him on the lips. Luke kept it sweet and clean seeing as his ninja was drifting off on him. Clare broke the kiss and fell asleep on him, curling around on his chest. Luke smiled and pulled the blankets up around them before joining her.


	15. Sunday last day

Sunday

Clare grumbled as a ray of light hit her in the face. Luke pulled her snugly back against him and nuzzled her shoulder. Clare put a hand over her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him. Luke's eyes had a raspberry colour to them.

"Morning luv." He greeted.

"Morning Hun...Where's your charm at?" Clare asked him.

"Currently in the pocket of my pants..." He replied as he traced her naval. Clare blushed and let her ears twitch for a second.

"I don't hear anyone coming..."

"That would be because nobody other than Anni knows where we are..." He told her cuddling her against him, the fire had gone out and you could actually see your breath in the fridge air of the cabin. Clare blinked and cuddled him closer, wanting to be away from the cold as long as possible.

"Anni's not going to be happy to see us leave." Luke said quietly.

"I know...I just wish we didn't have too...but..." Clare left off.

"We'll come back..." He told her.

"That's good to know...I won't be missing home too much then..." Clare said and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I was hoping you'd say something along those lines one day." He told her.

"Well, when we get married and have kids, we're going to need a home now don't we." Clare said as she kissed his nose. He smiled even more, kissed her passionately. Clare kissed him back with flare.

"Shall we go say good-bye to our 'family'?" He asked when he broke them apart.

"I don't want to but I guess we have too..." Clare said as she slid off his chest and landed on the bed. Luke sighed and shook his head.

"Be ready for tears..." He said as he sat up and fished his charm out of his pocket.

"Then you better be ready to drag me away..." Clare said as she stood up from the bed and picked up her shirt. Luke glanced around for his shirt as he tied his charm back.

"We won't leave until you're ready..." He told her. Clare scooped up his shirt and lobbed it at his head.

"Okay..." She said. Luke pulled his shirt over his head and mock glared at the ninja.

"Thanks..." He said. Clare stuck her tongue out at him and looked out the window before bolting for the door.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Out onto the deck...Someone's coming down." Clare said as she tripped on the stairs.

"Be careful..." he called as he hunted for his other coat. Clare grumbled something about cursed stairs then slid up onto the deck, lightly hip checking the railing. Anni was slowly making her way down from the Inn, everything about her seemed miserable. Her tiny shoulders were slumped, her normally graceful gait seemed unsteady and her arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"She's like this every time..." Luke said coming to stand next to the ninja, an obsidian sea coat in place of his normal blue one. Clare didn't even register he was there but she ran over to Anni and gave the smaller girl a hug.

"I don't want you to leave..." Anni whispered as she wrapped her thin arms around the older woman.

"I don't want to leave either...We'll be back...Let me give you something to make sure I do come back..." Clare said as one of her hands started to dig in her pocket. Anni sniffed and rested her head against her aunt's collar bone as she tried to hold back her tears. Clare pulled out a small crystal on a gold chain.

"This was my treasure for a very long time...you and Linebeck have replaced it at the top of my list but it's still up there...I'll be back for it next year..." Clare said as she put it around the younger sage's neck. Anni caved and started crying.

"Come home soon Auntie Clare..." She managed through her tears as she hugged her 'aunt' tightly.

"Yeah come home soon Clare..." Link said from behind Anni. Clare's eyes started to water and she quickly whipped the tears away.

"We'll be back for the festival next year..." Luke said as he placed a hand on Clare's shoulder. She nodded her head and gave the younger girl one last squeeze before letting her go.

"Keep that crystal safe Anni, I'm counting on you." Clare said. Anni nodded even as the tears streamed down her face. Luke looked at his niece and opened his arms, which she quickly threw herself in. Link looked over at his 'sister'.

"I'm going to miss you Clare..." he said quietly.

"I'll miss you too Link..." Clare said and held her arms open. The taller blond quickly pulled the ninja into his arms and held her tight.

"Come home safe okay?" he whispered.

"And if I come home with a scratch?" Clare asked as she smiled softly, tears leaking down her face.

"I'll beat the crap out of whoever gave it to you..." He whispered squeezing the ninja once before holding her at arm's length, "Be careful out there."

"I always am... and since when did you become the older sibling here?" Clare asked him.

"Since I got taller than you..." He joked and hugged her one last time and returned her to Luke, who was trying his hardest to calm Anni's tears. Just as Clare was about to go hug Anni again, the boys came rushing out of the Inn and tackled the poor ninja into the snow, and she didn't have her coat. Tetra let loose a sharp whistle and the boys backed off as the pirate princess helped the ninja out of the snow and draped her parka around her shoulder.

"Thanks Tetra...I'll see you next year..." Clare said as she held out her hand. Tetra looked at Clare's hand then rolled her eyes and hugged the ninja.

"You better..." She said.

"Goddesses when did you become so touchy feely...and I will, I've already got one blond acting like an older sibling, want to join the band wagon?" Clare asked. The pirate blushed and punched the ninja lightly in the shoulder.

"Not for me...for her..." The pirate motioned to Anni who was still crying in her Uncle's arms.

"Yeah right Princess..." Clare teased as she walked over to the small family. Anni looked up from Luke's coat, tears still streaming down her face. Clare smiled softly and held her arms open, wanting one last hug for this year. Anni sniffed and literally threw herself into the older woman's arms and buried her face in Clare's neck, tears pouring down anew. Clare rubbed her back and hummed lightly.

"Please don't go Auntie Clare...you're the closest thing I have to a mom right now...please..." Anni begged as she sobbed in the older woman's arms.

"Shh...Anni, you're the closest thing I have to a real family, I don't want to go..." Clare said as she sat down in the snow with the younger woman.

"Then why..." Anni whimpered as she clung to the older sage as if she were a lifeline.

"One because of your treasure hunting pirate like pansy of an uncle and two so I can bring back a ton of stories and gifts..." Clare said as she rubbed Anni's back. Anni nodded but continued to cry, hiccupped breaths shaking her tiny frame. Clare continued to rub her back. Luke knelt next to the two sages and placed his hand on the tinier of the two's shoulder.

"We'll be back soon sweetheart..." he whispered.

"Yes we will Angel Wings..." Clare said patting Anni on the head. Anni took a slow shaky breath and glanced up from Clare's shoulder, "Promise?"

"Promise..." Clare smiled down at the girl.

"She hasn't broke a promise yet." Link piped up.

"Okay..." Anni whispered, her face flushed and stained with tears. Clare stood up then, pulling the younger girl up with her.

"Come back safe..." Anni whimpered as she squeezed the ninja tightly.

"I will...Always have..." Clare said as she hugged the younger sage. Anni nodded and turned her shifting blue eyes to her uncle.

"That goes for you too, I already lost mom and I don't want to lose you too..." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Anni, I'll watch your Pansy of an Uncle until we come back." Clare said. Luke balled up his fist angrily but loosened the moment he saw the worry in Anni's shifting eyes. He gently pulled the small brunette into his arms.

"I'll be home soon, I promise...here you're mum wanted you to have it when you were old enough..." Luke placed a brilliant silver band with a single moonstone set in it.

"Thank you..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the ring now on her right ring finger.

"Speaking of mums, where is Johnny?" Clare asked as she started to look around then said yellow fur ball came flying out of somewhere and ran up Clare's sleeve. Anni vainly wiped at her eyes as her Uncle held her a couple inches away by her upper arms.

"You take good care of the kid and the Inn alright..." Anni nodded to his request, "That's my girl." Clare smiled at the two as Johnny came up from Clare's parka collar.

"Mew." The tiny kit cried as she nuzzled her mum's face with her cold little nose. Clare shivered then nuzzled the kit's yellow fur in return.

"Alright, we have to go...be good." Luke said as he hugged the tiny sage one last time and placed a kiss to Anni's forehead.

"Bye Uncle Luke..." She said just loud enough for him and Clare to hear. Clare smiled and turned to follow her Captain who promptly hit her.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" She asked as she rubbed her head.

"I'm not a pansy..." He said as he leaned close to her.

"You know that, don't you Kitten?" he whispered as he gently pushed Anni towards Link and the others.

"You could have fooled me..."Clare said as she blushed and picked up a hand full of snow then shoved it down the back of his coat. He shivered violently and gently shoved her onto the deck.

"Don't push..." Clare said as she walked onto the deck. Luke chuckled and disappeared to start the engine. Clare shook her head and looked over to the people still on shore. Link had wrapped his arm around Anni as she watched her family prepare to leave for a year. Tetra was trying her hardest not to appear as though she cared, and the boys were crying their eyes out. Anni shut her eyes for a moment then bolted out of Link's arms and up to the ship. She reached her right hand up to her aunt. Clare wiggled herself in between the railing and lowered her right hand down to Anni.

"Take good care of it..." The tiny sage whispered as she slipped something cool and smooth into her Aunt's hand before darting back to Link. Clare's hand clutched the something as she pulled herself back out of the railing. She then looked down at her right hand and slowly uncurled her fingers. Sitting in the palm of her hand was the blue serenity crystal Anni always wore around her neck. Clare smiled softly as tears came from her eyes. She reached around her neck and fastened the clasp on the necklace. Luke blew the horn and the ship lurched forward. Everyone was waving goodbye as the S.S. Linebeck pulled away from the dock.

"Come back soon Auntie Clare..." Anni whispered, "Come back soon." Luke blew the horn once again.

"Alright all ready! We get it! Stop blowing that damned thing!" Clare yelled at him as she waved to the people on shore. Anni waved back sadly to her aunt, chestnut flanks catching in the winter wind, tears still staining her face.

"Come home soon..." She said loud enough for Clare to catch. The ninja nodded her head and saluted as Levious became a dark line on the horizon. A couple hours later Luke came up on the deck.

"How you holding up luv?" he asked. Clare had her back turned to him, staring out at the waves the sea breeze was playing with her hair.

"I've only been gone a few hours and I miss them already..." She said.

"I think she misses you too..." He said and pointed to the spot where Anni's pendent hung. Clare looked down then wrapped her hand around the glowing crystal before looking back to the waves.

"We'll be back..." He said as he hugged her from behind. Clare leaned back into him and nodded her head.

"Come on, there's treasure to be found and I want you to meet Whiskers..." He said with a smile.

"I've got the cannon..." Clare said as she smiled up at him.

"Okay, you know where to find me if you need me..." He said as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

"In about three seconds in a crate hiding...I hear Jolene." Clare said as she turned her head to the black dot approaching them. He patted his hip and cursed before making a dash for his crate. Clare shook her head and leaned against the railing waiting. Jolene sailed close enough to yell at Clare.

"Where is he you blond bimbo?" She yelled at her.

"Not here...and I'm going to try to ignore that comment..." Clare said as she waved her hand in the air.

"He's here you cheap whore I can tell..." The pirate wanna be yelled and waved her sabre.

"I'm wearing clothes you stupid igit." Clare growled as she finally looked over at Jolene. The pirate just cocked her head and sneered.

"When you're not on your back you mean..."

"ALRIGHT THATS IT!!" Clare growled and launched herself over the railing and onto Jolene's ship. Jolene smirked and backed up.

"Oh did I hit a nerve...?" She cooed as she twirled her blade. Clare grabbed Jolene and tossed her against the mast of her ship as she growled. The impact rendered the pirate unconscious and she slid down the mast in a crumpled mass. Clare bounced back onto the S.S. Linebeck and growled then cursed, Jolene did strike a nerve...or two. Luke warily glanced onto the deck and saw Clare.

"Are you alright?" He asked seeing as the pirate was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn Jolene..." Clare growled. Luke sighed and shook his head, realizing the pirate had royally pissed off his ninja.

"Clare..."

"WHAT!?" She yelled and turned her head to look at him. He didn't flinch, he slowly walked towards the fuming ninja and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Clare's rigid body slowly relaxed and she grumbled.

"Whatever she said it wasn't true..." He whispered running his fingers through her hair.

"She called me a whore and a bimbo...and she was insinuating that I was a slut, hooker and a prostitute..." Clare said as she rubbed her arms.

"Clare..." He whispered as he placed both hands on the sides of her face.

"If anyone's a bimbo, it's her..." he said placing a kiss to her forehead before pulling her back into his arms. Clare nuzzled his chest and let him comfort her. Anni's pendent hummed soothingly. Clare's hand went around it as she took a deep breath.

"I'm okay..." She whispered.

"Are you sure, cause we can go chase her down and you can kick her ass..." he asked.

"I...Uhh....kinda knocked her unconscious....after throwing her against her own mast...let's just say she didn't even touch your ship..." Clare said as she fiddled with her hands.

"Nicely done..." He whispered as he placed a kiss to her forehead. Clare blushed and looked up at him.

"Treasure eh?" She said.

"Your my treasure...all the money in the world could never replace even a hair on your head." He replied and stole a kiss.

"Same back to you Hun..." Clare said as she kissed him back.

"Now how about we sail over to Cataline Isle and get a drink from Whiskers?" he asked after they broke apart.

"Sure...no alcohol for me though..." Clare said as she smiled up at him.

"Deal." He replied. Clare giggled and let her ears twitch.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"I thought I heard something...but now I can't hear it anymore...I think we just sailed over a treasure spot." Clare said.

"Ahh screw the treasure..." He whispered and stole another kiss. Clare blinked and kissed him back. He smirked and scooped her up, "Shall we?"

"What if a monster comes by or exploding barrels pop up?" Clare asked.

"Oh I'll fix it later..." He replied. Clare giggled then sighed.

"Alright." She told him. And so they went down stairs into the cabin and did as they usually do, waiting for the time when they return to Levious.


End file.
